


Professor Morgan

by jdmfanfiction



Category: American Actor RPF, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Banter, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Literature, Professor/Student Relationship, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut, Tension, real person fiction - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmfanfiction/pseuds/jdmfanfiction
Summary: It is your last year as a grad student, focusing on finishing school with ease.... That is until you meet Professor Morgan...





	1. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're late and definitely not prepared for what was to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written any fanfic in five years and it is the first time I am using a different actor (I usually write Robert Downey Jr. as my main character), so ... Here goes! I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> This is a reader-insert story, but I decided to give a name anyhow. Also, this is my first time using AO3, so it will take a bit getting used to. So, please be patient with me! I'll definitely try my best to figure how this works. 
> 
> Also, JDM in this fic will be looking exactly like Jason Crouse in 'The Good Wife'. This gif belongs to mypapawinchester.tumblr.com.
> 
>   
>    
> 

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Your alarm was going off and instead of getting up, you simply reach for your phone to turn it off from notifying you any further.

You had a severe headache, reminding you of last night’s events. Why did you decide to drink the night before the new semester started?

 _Shit_.

Your eyes opened instantly, glancing down at the time only to realize that you were indeed late for your class. You scramble out of bed and make a beeline to the bathroom. There was no way you were going to enter the class looking like shit on the first day. You were late, so there were definitely going to be eyes all on you.

Your shower did not last as long as it usually did, but the warm water was still welcomed. Within ten minutes, you were rushing out of the bathroom with the towel in hand. It was your last semester before receiving your Master's and it was already off to a rough start.

Finally, you pull on your black jeans and a regular t-shirt. No need to impress anyone on the first day, right? Combing through your wet hair, you manage to slip into your shoes and retrieve your bag near the door.

Once you finished getting ready, you ran out of your apartment building and into the parking garage to get into your car. You simply just wanted to get through today and hope that your English professor would give you a free pass at being late on the first day.

It wasn’t uncommon to be late anyway.

Already thirty minutes late to your class, you take a deep breath and open the door to the classroom. You could see a very tall, lean man who you assumed was your professor in the front of the class. He had already begun his lecture and you knew the moment you turned the doorknob, all eyes would rest on _you_.

 _It’s now or never_ , you think to yourself. Taking a deep breath, you open the door and keep your eyes down. That is until you hear a very gruff, deep voice from the front of the room.

“Ah ah ah… Late on the first day? Are you serious?” The man says and you instantly turn your head, knowing that he would sport a disappointing look. Though, he catches you by surprise when you see the upturn of his lips, catching the sight of his dimples with his silvered beard. You then move your eyes to see him wearing black rimmed glasses and his hair… It was disheveled, yet slicked back.

“I’m sorry… I overslept and –”

His eyes narrow at you and you clear your throat. You were actually looking forward to this class, learning about the different types of literature – especially after you got a hold of the reading list.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

“Kristen Wright… But you can call me Kris…” You stutter, beginning to move towards a seat before he stops you. He was definitely going to make sure you got the message about being late. In front of the entire class.

“Since you missed the beginning of class, let me give you a rundown of what you missed.” He begins, removing his black framed glasses in such a manner that you found oddly _sexy_. “I’m Professor Morgan. This is _my_ class and there are **rules** to _my_ class. One of them being tardiness is something I am not very fond of. You either show up on time or don’t show up at all. Secondly, if you need help on any of the future assignments or readings, my office is always open and you can also contact me via email. If you do not ask for help, I will assume you understand what is going on. Welcome to English literature, Miss Wright. Now take a damn seat.” He then turns his back to you, walking back towards the front of the class.

You sigh quietly, moving to take a seat at the front of the class. The entire front row was empty except the seat you were sitting in. Great. Not only were you on this guy’s shitlist, but you were also singled out by being the only one in this damn row.

You reach for your laptop, setting it on the small desk before he walks up to you.

“You really want to push my buttons, don’t you, Miss Wright?” He looks down at you and for some reason, you find his disciplinary actions to be a bit arousing. You now wonder if he was like this in his personal relationships. Though, as your mind drifts and your imagination begins to skyrocket, he clears his throat.

“… What? Am I not allowed to bring my laptop out?” You hesitate. Suddenly, you see that same smirk line his lips. The dimples making itself known.

“Do you see anyone else in this fucking room with their damn laptop out, Miss Wright? I did send the **entire** class a syllabus. I was hoping every single one of you read it. Apparently, I was _wrong_.”

You then take this moment to look around. Not a single student had their laptop out.

“Damn it,” you whisper under your breath. “I’m sorry. I’ll put it away right now.”

You grab your bag, stuffing your laptop inside before retrieving a notebook and the syllabus you printed out. You were hoping he would go over it, but then again… You weren’t expecting yourself to be late.

“Uh huh,” he mumbles, walking back to the front of the class to continue his lecture.

You try and avoid eye contact by keeping your eyes focused solely on your notebook, only occasionally looking up to see what he was writing on the board. Throughout the remainder of the class, you manage to escape embarrassing yourself further.

When he finally dismisses class, you take a deep breath and slump in your seat. You can relax now. Class was over and all you had to do from this moment forward was focus on your work and read the books that were assigned.

You glance up to see the last student leave the room until you realize that you were so busy focusing on relaxing that you didn’t notice you were in a room alone with the one man who gave you so much shit earlier in the class.

Instantly, you stand up to put your things into your bag before your pencil bag and notebook fall to the floor with a quiet _clank_.

“Fuck today,” you whisper, dropping to your knees to pick up your writing tools and also your notebook. Suddenly, you see a pair of boots appear near your hand. You look up, seeing Professor Morgan with his hands in his pockets and that damn smirk on his face.

“You’re a real mess, aren’t you?” He states, bending down to help you pick up the rest of your things. It was in this moment that you stare into his eyes and take notice of his beautiful brown orbs. He was luring you in and you were more than eager to allow him to.

“I just had a rough night last night. It was fun to hang out and grab more than a few drinks with friends, but I don’t recommend doing it the day before the first day of semester.” You stand up, setting your things into your bag carefully until everything was sealed inside. You didn't understand why you were telling him the main reason why you were late, but you did anyway. You watch him stand and you take note that he is significantly taller than you were.

God, he was handsome.

“I’m sorry for being late, Professor Morgan. It won’t happen again. After all that’s happened today, I am still very much excited for this class. Your choice of books that we are required to read is the number one reason why I signed up to take this class. But, just because I was late does not mean I will slack off. I am not that type of student nor am I that type of person.” You sling your bag over your shoulder, staring straight into his eyes.

It was _your_ turn to get your point across.

The corner of his lips turn upwards, showcasing his dimples yet again. Here you were, trying to be serious, to make him understand that you were a serious student, but your resolve was quickly diminishing.

The accompaniment of his leather jacket, the black framed glasses, his disheveled hair, his beard… God, you knew you were going to have a tough time paying attention in this class.

“Well, _Kristen_ , you’ve just gotta prove to me that you’re this perfect student. So far, I’m not giving you the benefit of the doubt. You were late. I’m giving you a free pass since it’s the first day. The next time that happens, I’m not allowing you inside my class.”

You straighten up and decide to hold your ground. There was no way this man was going to get under your skin. Though, you can tell he was enjoying the reaction that he was getting out of you. The smirk simply grew and the creases near his eyes begin to become more prominent. Not to mention the dimples…

Yeah. You were in big trouble.

“Right. I got you the first time, _Professor Morgan_. I won’t bother to show up if I know I’ll be late. I got the message. Loud and fucking clear. Pretty sure the entire class did as well.” You tighten your jaw and you were waiting to see if he would drop the smile, but it merely ignited the interest in his eyes. He was enjoying this interaction and you were ready to leave.

He clicks his tongue, tilting his head as if to display his amusement and the smile still very much evident.

“I’m glad my little speech hit home with you, Miss Wright. Gotta set rules and rules are what make this class work,” he grabs his own bag, walking away from you which gives you the opportunity to walk out.

“I’ll see you next class, Professor Morgan.” You say, walking out of the room quickly and far away from him as possible. Once you reach your car, you take a deep breath that you didn’t realize you were holding.

This semester was going to be a wild one, but you were still just as excited. Not even Professor Morgan can put a damper on your mood. You just had to get through this class with a passing grade and you would be well on your way to graduating with a degree.

“Welcome to Spring semester,” you say to yourself, climbing into your car and beginning to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	2. Lecture #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you are on time and ready to learn, will Professor Morgan finally leave you alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently an English major, so reading "Hamlet" this semester was my absolute fave! Things are heating up! ;)

* * *

You decide to go for a run before today’s class. After what happened last time, you make sure that your alarm would ring three hours prior before the actual time class would begin. You didn’t want to risk being late again. You were already on the Professor’s bad side.

As your feet continue to hit the pavement in a steady motion, your arms swing back and forth and you focus on your breathing.

_Inhale. Exhale._

You drop eyes to watch each foot hit the concrete. Running on campus had always been your go-to route. Plus, it seemed much safer than an actual park where anything can happen. At least on campus there were many students and professors outside and able to witness if anything dangerous happened to you.

Though, as your mind drifts yet _again_ , you bump into someone from behind, causing his coffee to spill to the ground.

“Oh, shit. I am so so sorry.” You say, stopping for a moment to grab a few napkins from the nearby coffee cart. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Suddenly, you clear your throat. Just your damn **luck**.

“Professor Morgan…” You mumble and now your heart was racing, not because you were just running but because of the man before you. He was clad in a leather jacket once more and his glasses were atop of his head, showcasing those beautiful light brown eyes.

“Is it your goal to make me hate you, Miss Wright?” He takes the napkins gently from your offering hand and begin to pat along his black jeans. There wouldn’t be any noticeable coffee stains later on anyway.

“No no no, I was just running. I dropped my eyes for a second!” You say, looking up at him. It was then that you realize his eyes were taking in the attire you were wearing at the moment.

You were wearing a sports bra underneath a jacket that was halfway zipped up and your workout leggings sculpted your backside and legs. Clearing your throat, you feel a blush creep up along your exposed neck and cheeks. You were really hoping that he wouldn’t take notice.

“You’re definitely a clumsy one, aren’t you? You drop your things in my class and now you’re bumping into me. What’s next?” He says, tilting his head as he lets a smile appear on his lips. “Maybe I should a keep a close eye on you from now on. You’re going to be trouble.”

You tighten your jaw. It wasn’t helping that he was definitely feeding off your anger. You couldn’t even get angry at him without seeing him flash that damn smirk of amusement.

“Listen, Professor Morgan, this week is just not my week. That’s all. I’m having a bad week. You can’t blame me for that. We’re all entitled to it once in a while. It just so happens that you’re witnessing it firsthand.”

Professor Morgan gives a little head shake, the glint in his brown orbs glistening against the sun. Damn it. Not only was his smug attitude pissing you off, but you were irritated with yourself for getting stuck in a trance of his good looks.

“Uh huh. Well, I’ll see you in class then, Miss Wright. I expect a new cup of coffee on my desk when you come in.” He leans down and you take in a deep breath at the close proximity. “I like it black. No milk. No sugar. Thank you,” he whispers, pulling back to flash you a wink. His dimples were going to do things to you that you were not yet ready to admit. Not to mention his voice… Damn it. Now all you wanted right now was for him to whisper dirty things into your ear.

After your run, you finally make it back to your apartment to get ready for class. You had a good hour and a half to spare, but now you needed to buy your professor coffee. How _fortunate_.

Once you were dressed in jeans and a sweater, you grab your things and leave your place.

Get coffee. Go to class. **Avoid** Professor Morgan. You repeat this list in your mind as you drive to campus, making sure to go to the coffee cart you were at an hour ago.

Once you order a coffee for Professor Morgan and a coffee for yourself, you begin to walk to his office. After all, he did say his office was always open and you figure that giving him coffee privately would be more suitable than giving it to him in the front of class.

Approaching his office, you see him dressed in a denim button up with his leather jacket draped over the back of his chair. His glasses were resting on the bridge of his nose and his hair looked a bit more disheveled than it did before.

Clearing your throat, you enter his room and see him look up.

“You don’t knock?” He states, removing his glasses to set down on the stack of papers before him.

“The door was open. That usually means come in.” You retaliate, stepping further into his office. “I’m just dropping off your coffee like you asked. Black. No sugar. No milk. You’re _welcome_.”

You see him narrow his eyes. The smile doesn’t appear on his lips and for once, you feel like you have the upperhand in your interaction. Though, just as you were about to set it on his desk, you see him stand up and make his way towards you. The denim button up looked so nice on him with the accompaniment of his black worn jeans and boots.

Was there anything this man couldn’t pull off?

He steps into your personal space again, taking the cup from your hands as your fingers brush against one another. You look up at him and notice the smirk once again lining his lips. “It’s still polite to ask to come in, but thank you regardless.”

He moves away from you, making his way back to sit behind his desk and giving you both the space _you_ needed.

“I guess I’ll see you in class then. I figured I’d wait outside the door and continue reading what we’re supposed to be reading.” You say, sipping on your own cup of coffee before you turn to leave his office before his voice stops you in your tracks.

“You already started reading?” He asks and you turn to face him once more. It was different now that you were about to have a _real_ conversation with him.

“Yeah. It’s Shakespeare. I love his work. I’m glad we’re also reading _Hamlet_. It’s one of my favorite pieces.” You say, biting your lower lip. You see the interest in his eyes and this time, it was not due to the banter you were so used to having with him. In fact, he was clearly impressed. Not many students enjoyed reading Shakespeare.

“Huh. I should have assumed you’d be a fan of Shakespeare. Then again, I thought you weren’t interested in the class seeing as you were late.” The moment to have a serious conversation with him passed and you simply rolled your eyes.

“Whatever. You act like being late was something I intended on doing. Just drop it. It was a one-time thing. That’s all. You’ve got your damn coffee. Sorry for bumping into you earlier. I’ll see you in class.” You don’t bother to see if he was smirking and simply walk out of his office to head to his classroom. Sure, you had an hour to spare, but you figured being early was much better than being late.

Finally sitting on the ground, you bring your legs up in a criss-cross manner and bring your book on your lap. When you realized you were reading _Hamlet_ first, you were extremely excited. _Hamlet_ had always been a favorite of yours.

You hear a set of boots approach you and you don’t need to look up to realize who it is. “Come on in. I figured I’d do you a favor and open the classroom.” He unlocks the door and inputs the code to disarm the alarm before you look at the empty room.

You take a seat at the front of the classroom. After the first day, you know people already had their ‘assigned’ seats for the rest of the semester. You take their seat and you will immediately screw everything up.

“Still wanting to be in the front row, huh?” Professor Morgan calls out to you, setting his bag on his desk and retrieving his book and also some writing tools.

“You don’t scare me, Professor Morgan. I like a challenge,” you narrow your eyes, setting your things down at your feet as you grab your notebook and continue to read.

Though, you are interrupted when you see Professor Morgan take a seat next to you and you were wondering why being this close to him was something you actually _wanted_.

“You like a challenge? Are you sure you want to be telling _me_ that?”

The close proximity made you want to shrink back, but at the same time, you want to lean into him. His deep voice was definitely doing things to you that you were not yet ready to admit. This was your Professor. Any type of feeling you were harboring for him was an absolute no-no.

“We’ll see about that, Miss Wright.” His voice holds a bit of a threatening tone to it, but his smirk was telling you otherwise. Was he going to make this challenge much more difficult for you?

You do your best to ignore him until class started and when the doors open to reveal the many students piling in their usual seats from the class before, you breathe a sigh of relief. You managed to finish this and next week’s readings of _Hamlet_. It was always a great feeling when you accomplished an assignment before it was due.

Once class started, Professor Morgan begins his lecture and you were always interested in how other people perceived the story of _Hamlet_. It gave you an idea of how their mind worked.

“So, the first few scenes of Act I are a pivotal moment in this story. We are introduced to many different characters and we see that Hamlet’s father as a ghost, giving us an understanding that he is indeed dead. However, when Hamlet sees his father’s ghost, he realizes that his father’s death was no accident. Do you think it was a figment of Hamlet’s imagination to create his father’s ghost and accusation, despite what other people saw?”

You look around, noticing not one person’s hand being raised. You knew what that meant. Professor Morgan was going to have to call on people randomly and that left an unsettling feeling in the pit of your stomach. You absolutely _hated_ speaking in class. Sure, you knew this story inside and out, but that didn’t mean that your opinion was welcomed.

“Anyone have any thoughts? I’m sure you all read and I’m sure you all have an opinion,” he presses on, standing up with the book in his hand and his glasses hanging at the bridge of his nose. His eyes scan the room until they settled on **you**.

“Ah, Miss Wright. Care to tell the class what you think? A little birdie told me that you love Shakespeare and _Hamlet_ is one of your favorite pieces of his. I’m positive you’ve got a lot to say,” he smirks, leaning back against his desk. He crosses his ankle over the other and waits for you to speak up.

You meet his eyes and instantly send him daggers, glaring into this man’s soul.

“Uh, well…” You begin, rubbing the back of your neck. If you were going to prove him wrong about what kind of student and person you were, then you were going to do so without hesitation and with the utmost confidence. “It couldn’t be Hamlet’s imagination. Horatio and two other guards were able to see the Ghost of Hamlet long before he did. He is very much real.”

“But what if Hamlet is simply creating a problematic situation by having his father accuse someone of murdering him?” He retaliates. You, once again, look around the class.

 _Damn it_ , you think to yourself.

“That could also be true, but who would want to create more problems when you’re already grieving? Besides, if Hamlet was trying to create a problematic situation, then I don’t think he would be surprised to hear that his father was murdered. If anything, he should have expected it, yet he didn’t. Anything else, Professor Morgan?”

He clicks his tongue once more and smirks, shaking his head. “Not at all. Good observation, Miss Wright. As for the rest of the class, if you do not speak up or give your input in any of the future lectures, I will randomly call on you. This is a Literature class. There is no wrong answer. If you do not raise your hand, I will assume that you have not read. Like I said on the first day, my office is always open. There is no reason for you to not understand the damn material.”

The class goes by rather quickly and you were grateful that after the little fiasco in the beginning, Professor Morgan stops bothering you. He was truly picking on you and despite loving the attention, you didn’t like it when it was in front of the entire class.

“Kristen, can I have a word?” He says, pulling on his leather jacket. You are somehow stuck in a trance, watching every move of his go in slow motion. He smooths out the wrinkles in his denim button up and fixes his leather jacket. He looks so damn _hot_. There was no way he could be a Professor and still look this good. You wanted to know his secret. You wanted to know if he was married or in a relationship. You wanted to know what he did outside of teaching.

You wanted to get to know **him**.

You stand up, slinging your bag over your shoulder and walking over to him. You hear the door shut when the last few groups of students leave the room, leaving the big empty room to yourselves.

“What now?” You say, narrowing your eyes.

“Well, fuck me, Miss Wright. I just wanted to tell you good job in today’s class. Color me fucking impressed.” He says, the smirk once more finding its way onto his lips. His language was vulgar when his class wasn’t in session and you would be lying if you said it wasn’t sexy.

“Like I said, I love _Hamlet_. And I love a challenge.”

“Believe me. I’m going **easy** on you. You’ll know when I’ve taken you up on that challenge.” Professor Morgan steps forward, his voice dropping down to a lower level and you could feel a shiver run through your body at the low grumbling of his voice. “I’m going to leave you speechless when that moment comes. Get ready, sweetheart.”

Oh, this was now a game.

The blush in your cheeks appear once more, but you manage to straighten up and hold your ground. If he was going to get a kick out seeing you squirm, then you were going to make it worth his while.

“Oh, _please_. Hit me with your best shot, Professor Morgan. If I wasn’t ready before, I am more than ready **now**.”


	3. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending the week at your usual go-to coffee shop was something you always enjoyed doing. That is until you are interrupted by a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love JDM in "The Good Wife," here's a gif of what he looks like in this chapter. Talk about hotttt.
> 
>   
>    
> 

* * *

It was the end of the week and you decide against going out for drinks with a few friends. You know how that turned out the last time you did. Instead, you grab your bag and keys to head to the coffee shop downtown. You always loved the atmosphere and ambiance of coffee shops.

You decide against wearing contacts today and slip on your glasses. Besides, you had no one to impress. You were simply going to sit in the coffee shop, drink some coffee, maybe eat a muffin, and study. It was a good thing this coffee shop was open for twenty-four hours.

Once you arrive, you take note that not many people were here and you were immensely grateful. You had the opportunity to take any seat you wanted. You set your things down into the corner, grabbing your wallet from your bag and walking back to the front to order something.

You order a hot tea and a bagel – after all, you hadn’t eaten anything today. You pay for your order and walk back to your things. You decide reading would pass the time until they would call your name.

You sit down, bringing your legs onto the comfy seat and bring out _Hamlet_. You were almost finished with the story and knew you had to write a two-page paper on it. It wasn’t too incredibly bad, but you knew that it would build up if you were to slack off.

“Kris!” You hear your name being called, standing up and grabbing the plate of bagel and the cup of tea. When you turn to walk back to your seat, you feel a hand rest on your back as the other reach for your mug.

“Miss Wright… We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” You hear him, turning your head to look up at your Professor. He smirks down at you in a manner that you had gotten used to in the span of one week.

“I could carry my own things, but thanks.” You say with a bitter tone to your voice, leading him to where you were seated. He sets your cup of tea down onto the table and takes a seat across from you. “I’m studying…”

He leans back against the seat, fixing his dark brown jacket. It was different than his usual leather jacket, but he looked good regardless. “That’s fine. I’ve got some work to do too. You do your own thing.”

Narrowing your eyes, you take a seat and bring your legs up once more onto the chair. “You decide to sit _here_ when there are **many** other vacant tables?”

“I like your company.” Professor Morgan smirks, looking across from you with a glint to his brown orbs and the flashing of his dimples.

“Doesn’t mean that I like yours.” You retaliate, grabbing your highlighter and pen to continue where you left off in the story.

“ _Ouch_. Is that a way you should treat your Professor, Miss Wright?”

“Right now, you aren’t my Professor. Once we’re in that classroom, you are, but right now, you’re simply a pain in my ass.”

He smirks. The fact that he wasn’t wearing his glasses right now give you a better glimpse of his eyes. Besides the fact that his eyes were making you stuck in a trance, your eyes drift to his beard, catching sight of his dimples as you clear your throat.

“Oh, you haven’t seen how much of a pain I can really be, Kristen,” he bites back, tilting his head. You roll your eyes and take a careful sip of your tea. You figure that by giving him attention, he would just continue what he was doing.

“You reading _Hamlet_?” He says and you take this moment to lift your eyes to meet his. You see that he had various papers and even his own book of _Hamlet_ laid out on the table.

“Yeah. I’m almost finished.”

“You weren’t joking when you said you loved _Hamlet_ , huh? Here I was… Thinking that you were merely just saying that to impress me,” he says with a grin.

“I don’t need to impress you nor is it my desire to impress you, Professor Morgan. I’m treating this class like any other. This is the person and student that I am. Don’t be so surprised.”

For a moment, you thought you were able to have a serious conversation with him… That was until he turned the subject back onto him and the need for you to impress him. You try to hide a smile, though. You always enjoyed when your Professors complimented you about your dedication to their class. This time was no different, except for the fact that you were _obviously_ attracted to this man.

“What’s your take on Ophelia, then?” He asks, shaking you out of your thoughts.

You smile, closing your book and looking up at him. You lift your glasses further up the bridge of your nose and for the first time, you see _him_ distracted by _you_. It was a nice change.

“Well, I read Elaine Showalter’s take on Ophelia and I agree that without Hamlet, she would have no story. But it goes deeper than that. Ophelia is this complex character that could have been as equally as important as Hamlet… In a sense.”

You see the light in his eyes once more and you bite your lower lip, trying to stop yourself from smiling too much.

“I completely agree. Her grieving process was much more different than Hamlet’s. I always wondered what would have happened if she found out that it was Hamlet that killed her father.” You smile to yourself and remove your glasses. You could still very much see him, but it was a bit hazy. Besides, seeing him clearly would just give you the opportunity to daydream and imagine all the things you could do to him and the things he could do to _you_.

God, you knew he was capable of satisfying a woman.

“Exactly! I always thought that too. It makes me wonder if she would have her own inner battle of either choosing her family or the man that she loved. If it were me, though, I think it’d be an easy answer,” you respond. He was thoroughly intrigued and you didn’t realize that despite your teasing banter with one another, you always enjoyed having an intellectual conversation about literature.

“And what would you have chosen, Kristen?” He leans forward, his arms resting on the table as he tilts his head towards you. His eyes were staring intently into your own and once more, you find yourself stuck in a trance.

“Uh, well… My family, of course. Despite it being an accident, the way Hamlet handled it afterwards was very… I don’t know, uncalled for. Sure, he was trying to play the part of a madman, but that didn’t excuse the fact that he needed to hide Polonius’ body.”

“I would have pegged you as a woman who would have chosen the man that she loved. I mean, her father is dead. Not much more you can do about it than grieve. Why not do it by the side of someone you love?” He retaliates.

“Why would you grieve next to the man who was the reason why your father died? This is a never ending argument, Professor Morgan. Maybe if a man actually showed me that he loved me, then maybe I’d reconsider. Hamlet never showed that he loved Ophelia. For all we know, it could have been one-sided.” Your passion for Literature was truly shown with how deeply invested you were in this story. This was one of the main reasons why you wanted to major in English – everyone’s interpretation would always differ and there was never a wrong answer.

“… Good point,” was all that left his lips. You manage to make him speechless and you instantly grin in accomplishment. You never thought you would be able to do that, no less to one of your Professors, but it felt good to know that you were capable of it.

For the next hour, you continue reading and quietly breathe out a sigh when you finish the story of _Hamlet_. You look up only to see your Professor deep in thought at his own book. It was actually a bit nice to have a decent conversation with someone about something you were so passionate about. Not many of your friends understood why you loved English so much.

“No matter how many times I read this, it will always leave a big question mark looming over my head,” you hear him say, shutting his own book to set aside. You notice that he had slipped his glasses on, probably to see the words on the pages.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, with a story filled with the need to avenge your father’s death, you would think Hamlet would destroy Claudius’ image. Instead, Claudius dies by his own poison, but no one truly knows if he killed his own brother. Sure, we know he’s capable of killing, but it’s never come to light,” he removes his glasses and runs a hand over his beard. You bite your lower lip and stare up at him. It was a shame that the first time you were able to talk to someone about Literature had to be your extremely _handsome_ Professor.

“I always questioned that too. Why didn’t Hamlet make Claudius admit to his father’s murder before making him drink the poisoned cup? I figured that’d be the icing to the cake before he died,” you laugh, shrugging a shoulder.

He smiles at you and it is probably the first time that you realize it wasn’t out of amusement to piss you off, but instead, a **genuine** smile that revealed that he was truly impressed with you. You figure he didn’t have many people he could talk to about Literature either without having them judge him for the way he thought.

“You just seem to surprise me every time we have a conversation, Miss Wright.”

You bite your lip and take a bite of your bagel, watching his eyes move to your lips before you let out a soft chuckle. “Like I said, I love a challenge. You’re not going to break me.”

He leans back in his seat once more, resting his entwined hands on his abdomen as you dab at your lips for any stray cream cheese or any crumbs of the bagel. He seemed genuinely interested in what you had to say and it also didn’t help that he enjoyed seeing you squirm and angry.

“You’re so sure of yourself. Are you also used to being teacher’s _pet_? Because you know, the position in my class is vacant and you’re definitely in the running.” That one hour of silence was more than welcomed and you wish that it would have continued.

You narrow your eyes once more and shake your head.

“Please. Even if I was used to being teacher’s pet, I certainly wouldn’t like to be one of yours.”

He smirks, his head shaking very slightly. “I could see straight through that lie. So far, you’re the only one I actually enjoy having in my class. Then again, the semester just started. Who knows? Maybe someone will _interest_ me more.”

“I’m keeping my fingers crossed on that one,” you say with a fake smile, standing up to bring your empty plate and empty mug back to the front for the workers to wash up. You nod your thanks once more before retrieving back to the table to begin packing your things which cause Professor Morgan to do the same.

He follows you out the door, making sure to hold it open for you. You turn your head to look over at him, arching a brow. “Oh, who knew you can be a gentleman,” you say.

“Chivalry is _not_ dead,” he responds, following you to your car. You were just about to ask him what he was doing before seeing him walk towards the motorcycle that you saw when you pulled in. Maybe he had been at this coffee shop before you even got here.

Then it hit you.

He rode a motorcycle and you had always wanted to ride one. He looks at you and takes notice of the look in your eye. Professor Morgan hoists himself onto his motorcycle which causes so many feelings to run through you at the sight of him sitting so casually on his bike.

Damn it. He looked _hot_.

He reaches back to retrieve another helmet, motioning it towards you. “Let me take you on a ride. I know you’re dying to ride on this,” he smirks.

You try your best not to blush at how dirty that phrase escaped his lips, but once again, your body and feelings fail you.

“I can’t. I’ve got to get home and –”

“Then I’ll follow. You can drop your car off and then I’ll take you on a ride. Afterwards, I’ll drop you back off. Problem solved.” He interrupts, setting the extra helmet back where he got it before he placed his own over his head.

You bite your lower lip. What could possibly go wrong? Besides, riding a motorcycle had always been on your bucket list. “Fine. One ride and that’s it. You’re lucky I live just fifteen minutes away.”

He didn’t bother to respond, but instead, starts his bike and lets it roar. You bite your lower lip before climbing into your car. You try and keep your resolve before you pull out of your parking spot to see him trailing behind you.

Oh, he was definitely serious about giving you a ride on his motorcycle.

After about fifteen minutes, you pull into your apartment complex and park your car, seeing him pull up next to you.

“I’m going to put my things away and then I’ll be back,” you say in a rush, grabbing your bag and running to your apartment.

When you walk into your apartment, it gives you enough time to relax and breathe before going on a ride with your _sexy_ English Professor. You slip on a jacket and leave your apartment, locking it behind you.

You slowly make your way towards him. He is leaning against his bike, holding out your own helmet while sporting that damn smirk.

“Let’s go for a ride, Miss Wright.” You take the helmet from him and slip it on, seeing him eye you up and down before he puts his own on.

He climbs back onto his bike and extends a hand for you to take. You eagerly take his hand and for the second time that week, you feel his smooth hand come into contact with yours. Once you were sitting behind him, he takes your arm and makes you wrap it around his waist which you do so without hesitation. Your other arm wraps around him and you realize you are holding on so tightly that he begins to chuckle.

“Jesus, Kristen. Ease up on the grip. You’ll be fucking fine,” he says and you slowly loosen your grip on his waist. He starts his bike, the loud roar making the motorcycle come to life. Clearing your throat, you look at him and see the creases at the corner of his eyes appear which only led you to believe that he was smirking.

“Let’s fucking go.” He says with a grin.

Oh, tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	4. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take him up on the offer to give you a ride on his motorcycle. What can possibly happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can one resist this, though???
> 
>   
>    
> 

* * *

You hold onto him from behind and you still cannot believe you are on a motorcycle with your extremely hot English Professor. Just this past week, you could not stand him and now your arms are encircled around his waist and you can smell the cologne he was wearing.

Damn, he smelled good.

You lean forward, pressing your body closer to his from behind as you glance around your surroundings. It was freeing to you to be able to weave in and out of traffic, the wind blowing at your body, and the mere adrenaline rush you felt whenever you realized he was going faster than the speed limit.

You turn your head slightly to look at him, your arms tightening around his frame. Though, once he stops at a red light, he turns his head to glance at you and you take note of how close your faces are to one another. It was a damn good thing that the helmets were separating the both of you.

“You’re going pretty fast,” you say.

“Going fast is the only fucking way to do it,” you hear him say, the smirk sounding clear in his voice.

If this was how he usually was when he wasn’t in a classroom, you wanted to hear more of it. His vulgar vocabulary outside of class was definitely taking some getting used to, but you didn’t mind. It was sexy as hell.

Before you could reply as to how dirty that truly sounded, you feel yourself jerk forward as he speeds off once the light turned green. Your cheek is now resting on the back of his shoulder, your eyes falling shut and you revel in this memorable moment.

Sure, he was your Professor and you were his student, but you were both two consenting adults.

You hadn’t realized that you kept your eyes shut throughout the entire ride until you feel the stillness of the world around you. He turns off his bike, using the heel of his foot to place its stand onto the ground.

He clears his throat, removing his helmet and running a hand through his hair.

Instantly, you pull back from his personal space with a deep blush, deciding against removing your own helmet.

“Why is your helmet still on? We’re here.” He says, climbing off the bike as he looks at you with an arched brow.

You knew you looked a bit ridiculous on a still motorcycle with your helmet still on, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing the pink in your cheeks. It happened too many times to your liking.

You move your eyes away from him to find out where he had taken you before the view catches you by surprise. Slowly, you remove your helmet to set aside before climbing off the bike. It was the city’s skyline and it looked absolutely gorgeous with the moon casting a bright light surrounding the buildings with its reflection glittering on the surface of the water.

“Wow…” You walk towards the rail, leaning against it and staring at the large buildings. Views like this remind you that the world was a much bigger place than you realize it to be. Though, as you glance around, you take notice that you and your Professor are the only ones in the park except for a street performer who was playing a violin with his violin case on the ground.

“Pretty, ain’t it?” He asks, walking to stand next to you. He was significantly taller than you and you had to wonder if your height was perfect enough for you to rest your cheek at the center of his chest, his chin resting just atop of your head…

Not now. You couldn’t be thinking this way.

“It is… I have no words,” you respond.

“Well, that’s a fucking first,” he says with a smirk, causing your eyes to narrow back at him.

“Oh, shut up, Professor Morgan.”

“Call me Jeffrey,” he says with a shrug, resting his arms on the railing. You could tell that he usually came here from the way his eyes take in the scenery. You didn’t blame him, though. It was absolutely beautiful.

“Are we becoming friends?” You ask, feigning a shocked expression.  

“No. Acquaintances,” he replies quickly, his eyes moving down to flash you a smile.

The moon glimmers off his brown orbs and you find yourself stuck in the same trance. You bite your lower lip and nod slowly. There was no way that you could develop feelings for a man you merely met, right? Besides, he was your Professor. Wasn’t it wrong for students to have relationships with their teachers?

Though, in the back of your mind, you didn’t mind. You were always known to go against the norm and think for yourself. It is what drove you to become an English major.

“Oh, good. I’d hate to say that we’re friends. Leaves a bitter taste in my mouth,” you retaliate once you find yourself shaken out of your reverie.

Jeffrey smirks, letting out a low chuckle.

“However, in class and office hours, I’m Professor Morgan.”

“Right. Of course. I’d hate for you to lose your sense of authority over me,” you smirk and in turn, you see _his_ eyes narrow.

He takes another step forward, clearly in your personal space as he looks down at you. “I’m still your Professor, Miss Wright. You will treat me with the fucking respect I deserve,” he says with a low growl.

You widen your eyes and clear your throat. Damn, that was hot.

Instead of shrinking back and giving in, you take a step in his direction, tilting your head up at him. You could feel his breath against you and you know this situation alone was breaking many boundaries.

“I thought in class and office hours, you’re my Professor. Right now, I’m your acquaintance. We’re _equal_.”

He clicks his tongue and flashes you his pearly whites, the dimples instantly being shown for the umpteenth time that night. He was enjoying this.

“There you go again. Leaving me fucking speechless.” He takes a step back, giving you back your space and you mentally breathe a sigh of relief. You didn’t know how much more you could take being so close to him.

He glances around, beginning to walk towards the street performer. You see him take his wallet out to put some money into the man’s instrument case and you slowly let a smile line your lips.

You could tell he could be the epitome of a “bad boy,” but at the same time you knew he had a kind heart.

“Wanna dance?” You hear Jeffrey ask, extending his hand out for you.

If this was any other man, you would have excitedly agreed, but somehow your gut was holding you back.

“N – No. It’s okay. I can’t dance.” You stutter, looking down at his hand.

He looks you from top to bottom, arching a brow. “That’s a damn lie. Come on. One dance won’t hurt.”

He takes your hand and pulls you close to his body, causing one of your hands to press onto his chest. Clearing your throat, you look up at him as he keeps a hold of your hand in his. You didn’t realize you were holding in a breath until you feel his free hand rest on your lower back, bringing you closer to him.

“Relax… It’s not like you’re wearing fucking heels that’ll stab my toes. We’re fine, Kristen,” he reassures you, keeping your locked hands close to his chest as your other hand moves to rest on his shoulder.

It was oddly… _Romantic_.

 “I’m just – You’re my Professor, that’s all.” You quietly say, hoping that he would remain stubborn and just continue to dance with you because that is all that you want to do at the moment. You find yourself wanting to be in his arms, allowing him into your personal space.

“I thought we were acquaintances?” He smirks down at you which causes you to gently hit at his shoulder. “It’s just a dance. We’re not doing any harm to each other. Besides, I don’t see a fucking classroom. Do you?”

You shake your head in response. It seemed as if you lost your voice.

“Exactly. If you want to stop, we can stop. I’m not going to force you to dance with me. I just figured, you know, we’re at a beautiful place and there’s a street performer playing music… It just seemed fitting to what’s happening.” He stops moving and you instantly shake your head. He smirks at that.

“No, no. It’s fine. We can dance.” This time, you hold onto his hand and begin to sway with him. Your feet move side to side, the soft playing of the violin was definitely playing into the mood.

Hesitantly, you look up at him to see him staring down at you. It was as if he was trying to figure out who you were, where you had come from… There was no possible way that he was feeling the same attraction you were. He could get any woman he wanted with his devilishly good looks and intelligence.

“Why English?” You ask him quietly, not realizing that your voice came out in a soft whisper.

He shrugs, his thumb brushing against the side of your hand. “I’ve always loved reading. Always loved writing. I’ve got an entire room filled with books back at my apartment. I’ve read every single one and yet, I don’t mind rereading them despite knowing how they would end.”

“So, you’re saying you’ve got a library in your apartment?” He smiles.

“Basically, yeah. What about you? Are you fulfilling my class as a general-ed requirement or major requirement?” It was nice to be able to talk about yourself for once. All your friends would rather get drunk than have a nice night in, which you preferred.

“Major requirement. Your class is actually the last one I’ve got to take before I receive my Master’s degree. I’m slowly looking for work, but it’s hard.” The dance seems to take a mind of its own and becomes second nature to just sway with him that you both haven’t realized the street performer had left.

“You know, you can work for me. I also know a few people in the English department who is actually looking for someone to mentor since they’re ready to retire,” he suggests.

You realize that throughout this conversation, your eyes never seem to deviate from his own and you see that he was giving you the same attention that you were giving him.

“Hm… Maybe I’ll take you up on that. I love the university so much that I always imagined myself working there. The campus is beautiful. We’ve got a diverse set of students. The faculty is always willing to help their students, well, maybe with an exception of _one_ ,” you tease, biting your lower lip as you see his eyes deviate to your lips for a brief moment.

“Oh, I’ve got to know who this exception is. They can’t be _that_ bad, can they?” Jeffrey smirks, continuing the slow movements that your bodies were doing.

“No. He’s _extremely_ horrible. He’s got a mouth of a sailor, but I think he’s kind of a badass.” He arches a brow, the smirk remaining on his lips.

“You’re contradicting yourself. You say this Professor of yours is horrible, yet compliment him by saying he’s a badass. So, which is it? Do you like him or not?”

“I don’t know. He’s got to prove himself to me,” you grin. It was nice to turn the tables on him. Jeffrey narrows his eyes down at you, his hand dropping from your lower back to rest on your hip as his fingers curl around you as if he was claiming you as his.

You clear your throat and look into his eyes. You take notice of the hunger in them but you shake it off. There was no way anything can happen between you, especially not after knowing each other for only a week.

“You’re enjoying this far too fucking much,” he says.

“Why? What’s the matter, _Jeffrey_? Not up for a challenge?” You grin and stop the movement of swaying. You step out of his arms, letting your fingertips drag down the fabric of his jacket before it rests back at your side.

“Oh, I love challenges.” He says, looking down at you.

“In all seriousness, though… I would like to take you up on that offer of working for one of your colleagues. I don’t think you and I working together would be beneficial to either of us,” you admit, dropping the previous conversation.

“And why not?”

“Because if we can’t get through a serious conversation without either of us wanting to challenge the other, we’ll never get anything done. It is called work for a reason.”

He chuckles, “I knew the minute you walked into my class that I’d fucking like you. You’ve got a point. I don’t think I can deal with your sassiness or know-it-all attitude all day long.”

“I do not have a know-it-all attitude!” You say, hitting his shoulder before his hand wraps around your wrist. He pulls you to him and smirks down at you. The grip around your wrist loosens slightly as he lets his fingertips revel in your soft skin.

“Alright. Maybe not a know-it-all attitude, but you’re definitely a fucking smartass.”

He lets go of you, but remains in your personal space. You realize that he loves your presence just as much as you loved his and somehow that thought alone made you blush.

“… You’re right on that one. What can I say, though? It catches you off guard and I love it when that happens,” you respond.

“Well, we’ll see what I can do. I’ll pull some strings for ya.” He says with a smile, walking towards his bike. You follow and take a seat, seeing him lean against it as you look at him, resting your hands on the seat in front of you.

When you don’t respond, he arches a brow. “That’s usually when a fucking thank you is in order.”

You laugh, shaking your head. “Jesus. I was getting there. You’re not much of a patient man, are you?”

He grabs both helmets and hands you one, flashing you that boyish grin that you had grown accustomed to. “I ride a motorcycle. I love going fast. Tell me where patience fits in that situation.”

“Now, who’s the smartass?” You ask, pulling the helmet over your head as you see him wink over at you before he slips his own on.

“I’d say you’re rubbing off on me. Now, let’s get you back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	5. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was far from being over, so you have a late dinner with your Professor where you break boundaries and get to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!!! Here's an idea of what JDM looks like at the end of this chapter!
> 
>   
>    
> 

* * *

“How about we grab a bite to eat instead?” You offer, biting your lower lip. The night was still young and you didn’t want to necessarily go home either. You find yourself enjoying his presence and being with him. Despite the constant banter, it was refreshing to know that there was someone out there who you had something in common with. The people you usually hung around with were merely acquaintances and still stuck in the “college experience.”

You wanted to grow up, move on with your life and they wanted to live it up by partying and drinking. None of them understood your passion for Literature or the fact that you enjoyed school, but when you needed to let loose, they were always there.

You can only see his eyes, the helmet blocking his lips, but you could tell he was smirking. It was evident from the glimmer in his eyes.

“I know the perfect place. They’re also open twenty-four hours, so we don’t have to worry about getting kicked the fuck out. Now, put the helmet on and we can go. I’m fucking starving.”

You place the helmet over your head and use this chance to grin broadly behind the helmet. You were glad it was now covering up your smile and the excitement that you were sure he would catch on if the helmet was out of the way.

When he starts his motorcycle with a loud roar, you bite your lower lip and instantly wrap your arms around his waist as if it had become second nature to you… Or maybe because you felt safe with him. Either way, they were both dangerous feelings to have.

As he goes onto the main road, your mind drifts and think back to the events of this night. You did not expect yourself to be getting a late dinner with your English Professor this late at night, but here you were. On the back of his motorcycle with your arms wrapped around his damn frame.

As your mind continues to race, you feel the movement stop and you look up to see the familiar pizza parlor that you often go to. In fact, you had some pizza leftover in your fridge back at your apartment.

What a coincidence.

“I love this place,” you say, watching as he removes his helmet and runs a hand through his hair. You clear your throat and remove your own, setting it onto his motorcycle. You couldn’t make it noticeable to him that you were obviously attracted to him. Besides, if he knew, he would either reciprocate it or just tease you about it.

“Do you secretly follow me around or something, Miss Wright?” He smirks, watching you climb off the motorcycle to stand next to him. You both begin to walk to the empty parlor, the aroma of fresh dough and warm pizza hitting your senses once you step inside.

“I bet you would actually enjoy it if I really did follow you, _Professor_ Morgan.” You smile to yourself, running a hand along your arm to warm yourself up. Despite the jacket you were wearing, you were always known to get cold easily.

You look up at Jeffrey once he unzips his jacket, removing it from his body. You furrow a brow before you feel him wrap his jacket around your frame, instantly warming your entire body.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You say quietly.

“Like I said earlier, chivalry isn’t dead. Besides, it looks like you get cold easily compared to me, so I’d rather you not freeze while we’re eating.” You nod slowly, moving your arms to place into the correct arms of the jacket. You wrap it around yourself, biting your lower lip as his scent immediately fills your senses and you wonder if it was even a good idea to have an article of his clothing around you.

Your resolve was slowly diminishing and you just hoped that the food will help you keep quiet.

“Do you know what you want?” You hear him ask. Instantly, you nod. You walk to the register and order two slices of their specialty pepperoni pizza with a slice of garlic bread.

Just as you were to reach for your wallet, Jeffrey steps in front of your and orders the same as you. He pulls his card from his wallet and hands it to the cashier, dropping two dollars into the tip jar. Once the cashier returns his card, he leads you to a booth near the window.

“I could have paid my meal, Jeffrey. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do you listen to a thing I say or is my good looks too distracting for you?” He smirks, sitting across from you. “I wouldn’t let a woman pay for her meal if I was with her. You’re no exception. Though, you could say thank you, you know.”

You look smaller in his jacket and bring a leg onto the seat, biting your lower lip. “Thank you…” You say, flashing him a small smile of appreciation. He truly was a gentleman and the question of his love life was practically looming over your head. You had to know.

“So, you’ve got a boyfriend waiting for you back home?” He beats you to the punch and for that, you were grateful.

You shake your head, keeping your hands on your lap.

“Nope. Been single for a while now. I was in a pretty serious relationship before he – Well, you know, before he decided he found better.” You shrug your shoulder. None of your “friends” knew about your past relationships. Sure, they were fully aware of your one night stands, but as you spend more time with Jeffrey, you realize that your friends were merely just people to help you get through some stressful moments in your life.

“Stupid guy. Cheating, I mean.” The waitress stops by the table to set down each a glass of water and you smile your thanks, turning your attention back to the man in front of you.

“I guess it was partially my fault. We were just constantly arguing. The sex wasn’t the same. Our conversations were dull and boring. I think we just grew apart. At one time in my life, I thought we would get married. Have the whole American dream with the picket fence, Golden retriever, and two kids. We were together for six years.”

Jeffrey looks at you with a shocked expression and for the first time, you were having a serious conversation with him and you find it to be very refreshing and welcoming. You were opening yourself to him and it felt good to let these thoughts go. You were finally able to vent to someone and it was like a weight was lifted off your shoulders.

“Holy shit. Six years? When did it end?”

“Well, we started dating my freshman year in my undergrad program and I’m on my last year in my grad program, so… Maybe two years ago. Yeah, two years ago. I called it off.” It was still a sore subject, but it felt better to talk to someone other than your mother about the entire situation.

“And you’re over this guy?” He asks, sipping at his water. He was thoroughly intrigued and you couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Yeah… I mean, there are times where I look back at it and wonder what would have happened if I was still with him… How I would be right now, if we would have fixed it… But sometimes, enough is enough. It took me awhile to see that.”

“Good for you, Kristen. Goes to show that you’re truly a strong, independent woman.” He compliments you and you feel yourself blush slightly.

“You just complimented me. That is a compliment, right?” You smile, trying to lighten the mood just a bit while maintaining the seriousness of your conversation with him.

“Don’t expect me to say it again,” he teases, flashing you a wink.

“What about you, though? I’m sure you’ve had your fair of relationships. I don’t see a wedding ring, so I don’t think you’re married. Unless you don’t like jewelry, then that would make sense.” You can hear your heart beating as you await his answer. You were hoping he was also single… There was no way he was in a relationship yet able to take you out to a late dinner.

“Nope. Not married. I’m very much single.” He says and you swear you could have fist pumped the air if you were alone, but you couldn’t. You try to hide the victorious smile from appearing by biting your lower lip. You nod your head, looking at him.

“Why’s that? I mean, you’re a smart man. Handsome too.” The moment that statement leaves your lips, you instantly widen your eyes and look away from him. You take your glass of water to bring to your lips, trying to hide the redness of your cheeks.

 _Way to go_ , you think to yourself.

He smirks, leaning forward on the table. “Now, is _that_ a compliment?”

You roll your eyes, trying to regain your composure by playing into the usual banter you two were used to having. “I’m only saying it once. That’s the only time I’m ever admitting that.”

He laughs, leaning back against the booth to shrug a shoulder. “I’m not usually interested in the women that I meet. I’ve gone on a few dates before. I’ve even been set up, but it just – It never works out, you know? Don’t get me wrong. They were all beautiful. The looks were _definitely_ there, but a woman without a mind, a sense of humor, and mainly a personality is not worth my time.”

“You’ve got a point there. Not many people understand that looks aren’t everything if that person can’t hold a conversation,” you respond. You knew _exactly_ what he was saying. Blind dates were always the worst and it took quite some time to tell your “friends” to stop setting you up.

“Exactly, but then again maybe you and I are just difficult,” he suggests.

“… That could be true. I haven’t had a legitimate conversation with a man in a long time. Usually, drinks would help alleviate the situation and by the time the night ends, we’re either back at my apartment or his place,” you admit. You see his brow arch and before he could even respond, the waitress sets your food down onto the table.

“Thank you so much,” you say, flashing the woman a genuine smile.

Jeffrey looks at you, smiling to himself as his dimples immediately make itself known. You catch him staring and you arch a brow. Your eyes lock with one another and you have to wonder what he was thinking.

“What?”

“So… One night stands are something you’re used to, is what you’re saying?”  

You blush, grabbing a napkin to set on your lap. “It sounds bad, I know, but… Yeah. The people I hang out with love the party scene and whenever I tag along, it’s usually because I need to destress. It doesn’t happen as often as you think.”

He takes a bite of his own slice of pizza, wiping at his lips carefully before he takes a large swig of his water to down the contents. You begin eating, grinning at the taste of your food. Pizza would never get old, especially the ones from this place.

He narrows his eyes and you could see the wheels turning in his mind as he stares at you. “Does that mean that you were late for my class because you had a _fun_ night the night before?”

Widening your eyes, you instantly shake your head. You make sure that any stray sauce from your lips were wiped away; you didn’t want to embarrass yourself any further.

“No! Not at all! Yes, I did go out drinking, but I didn’t sleep with a guy. And besides, even if I did, I don’t think that would be any of your business.”

“It is if you’re late to class on the first fucking day. Must have been one hell of a night,” he responds.

You both continue to eat, listening to each other talk and for once, you didn’t want this night to end. Usually, you were so keen on the day being over so that you could start fresh the next day, but tonight… You wanted it to last forever.

Not only were you enjoying his presence, but you find yourself loving the conversations you two had.

When you both finish eating, the waitress takes away the empty plates and refills your glasses of water. You take a sip and wipe your lips before looking up at him. You could tell he didn’t want to leave either.

“I’ve got a question,” you ask.

He perks up, looking at you. You take notice of his tattoos along his forearms and tilt your head. Your eyes rake over the exposed skin. The few times you have seen him he was usually wearing a jacket or a button up which covered the tattoos.

“Your tattoos… What do they mean?”

He looks down at his tattoos, though turns his arm to look down at the words. It is the only one that is tattooed very gracefully and careful as if this meant so much more to him. He had a cross on his inner left forearm and a gun on his inner right forearm, but you just couldn’t seem to take your eyes off the one that read ‘ _Bisou_ ’.

You stand and move to sit next to him, taking his arm and running your fingertips along his soft skin, raking over the tattoo.

“Bisou was my dog. She was – she was great. I rescued her when she was pup and she was the perfect dog, you know? She was my best friend.” He scoots closer to you as if your touch was soothing him. You look up and drop your hands, biting your lower lip. You didn’t know what had overcome you to step boundaries, but you just couldn’t stop yourself.

You hadn’t felt like this in such a long time and that thought alone scared you.

“You said was…” You quietly say.

“She passed away years ago. I’ve been with her her entire life. We’ve had some good memories together. It’s one of my favorite tattoos,” Jeffrey responds, looking down at you.

You notice the close proximity and you bite the inside of your cheek, nodding slowly. Not only was he a gentleman, but damn it, he was a dog lover.

“We should probably get going. I didn’t realize it’s almost midnight. We spent about two hours here…” He says, dropping his eyes to his phone. You stand from the booth, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to him. When he shakes his head, you stand your ground and place it in his hands.

“Unless you want to get sick and then blame _me_ for it, no thanks. I’ve got a jacket on regardless.”

Jeffrey smirks, climbing out of the booth and pulling on his jacket. “Oh, you care about me. Is that it?”

You roll your eyes. “You _wish_.”

He leads out of the pizza parlor and back to his motorcycle, handing you the helmet once more. Though, when your arms wrap around his frame, you feel something settle in the pit of your stomach.

You were feeling butterflies. You were on cloud nine. And he didn’t have to do _anything_ but have a nice conversation with you. Well, that and his good looks.

When you make it back to your apartment, he offers to take you to your door. Once again, he was being a gentleman. You enter the building and lead him to the elevators, waiting for the doors to open. When it does, you step inside with him and click the floor button _four_. There were only seven floors total in this building and there have been days where taking the stairs were your workout for the day.

As you both stand in the elevator in silence, you feel his eyes on you. You didn’t dare look at him, afraid that something would happen if you did.

The quiet _ding_ shakes you out of your thoughts and you lead him down the hall. When you both stand in front of your apartment door, you look over at him. He had slipped his glasses on and you wonder if it was because he was remembering the numbers that you pressed.

“Thanks for tonight, Jeffrey. I had… Fun.” You say with a smile.

He looks at you and the slightest of curls appear at his lips and you bite your lower lip. There it was again. It was the look that could easily lure you in. It was the look that could make you pull him into your apartment, but you knew you couldn’t.

“No problem. I had fun too. It’s been awhile since I’ve been up this late,” he laughs, biting his lower lip.

“I just remembered… _Bisou_. That’s French, isn’t it?” You ask and you feel him step forward, his eyes continuing to flash the smallest of sparkles in his brown orbs.

“It is French.” He responds.

“It means _kiss_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	6. Let's Reevaluate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time you take a step back and reevaluate what you're really doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious! Here's an idea of what JDM looks like during this chapter. I think I'm going to start putting up GIFs of what he looks like from now on.  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 

* * *

You stare into his eyes, unsure of what you were exactly saying or if there even was a point to it. You clear your throat and see the upturn of his lips.

“You know French too? Keep on surprising me, Kristen. I’m loving it.”

You take a deep breath and laugh nervously, turning your back to him to unlock your door. Nothing would happen between you two. You had to keep your reminding yourself that. The semester just started and there was no way that you could develop feelings over a man you just met. Sure, there were decent conversations between the both of you, but that was all it was.

“Well… Good night, Jeffrey. I guess I’ll see you Monday in class with that two-page paper due.”

“An overachiever, too? Damn. I’m definitely going to see it that you get a job in the English department.” You grin excitedly at that. You wanted a secure job before you even got your Master’s degree, so you would take all the help you can get.

“Thanks… For that and also for tonight. Have a good weekend, okay?” You turn the doorknob and look over your shoulder to see him nod, flashing you a small smile.

“Look at that. I didn’t even have to beckon a thank you,” he chuckles, taking a step back. “No problem, Kristen. I’ll see you Monday.”

He begins walking back to the elevators and you quickly slip into your apartment. Once the door is shut behind you, you couldn’t help but grin like a schoolgirl. You just had the night of your life and it didn’t have to do with anything intimate or remotely sexual.

You just wanted to get through the weekend so you could see him again.

**Monday morning**

Your alarm alerts you that it was time to wake up and you eagerly get up without any hesitation. You know that you were going to see him today, but you keep in mind that in the classroom, he is your Professor. Though, you are a bit worried at how you two were supposed to act around one another.

It was becoming colder with winter approaching, so you decide to pull on a coat over your sweater. You always enjoyed the cold more than the heat, but you didn’t mind either.

You grab your things and leave your apartment building to head to campus. Over the weekend, Jeffrey emailed you in regards to the job offer and you were quick to respond with a resume. You were really hoping he could get you a job on campus. Not only was it because you could stay in the city, but you would also be able to work near him.

You decide to stop at a nearby Starbucks for a cup of coffee. You had thirty minutes until class started and there usually wasn’t traffic, so you would make it just in time.

When you retrieve your coffee, you make it back to your car. Though, just as you pull onto the main road, you notice that you hit traffic and not a single car seemed to be moving.

“Fuck! No, I can’t be late.” You mutter to yourself, looking down at the time. There was no way you would make it in time. Maybe you could push your luck and see if Professor Morgan would let you in. After all, you did have a nice night with him on Saturday.

You had fifteen minutes to get to class and when that time was up, you sigh in defeat. You never wanted to miss another session of his class again, especially not after the night you two had.

Five minutes into class and you walk inside, keeping your head hung low. You hear him clear his throat and you hesitantly look over at him. The look in his eyes were enough to make you shrink back. Maybe you shouldn’t have shown up and risk being embarrassed for the second time in the front of class.

“Nope. You’re late and I absolutely hate repeating myself, so get out. You’re not sitting in my class today, Miss Wright.” He stares at you, making his way to where you were standing.

“There was traffic! I swear, I could have made it. I didn’t know there would be an accident on the road. It was backed up for fifteen minutes!” You try to explain yourself and he wasn’t having any of it. He simply shakes his head and walks towards the door, holding it open for you.

“You know my rules. Maybe if you didn’t grab a cup of coffee, you would have made it on time.” You tighten your jaw and now anger was fuming within you. “You may see me after class in my office, but right now, you’re not welcome. I have rules for a reason. If you can’t follow them, I won’t waste my time on you.”

“Whatever.” You walk to the door, tossing your filled cup of coffee into the trash can, making it clearly obvious that you were pissed off. “Let me get the door. You can continue with your fucking lecture,” you say, grabbing the handle and shutting it behind you.

You decide to sit outside of his classroom, slumping to the floor and grabbing your headphones to stick into your ears. It was a good thing that he put up the PowerPoints online, so while you wait for class to be over, you were able to take notes from today’s lecture. You drown out the noise around you by playing your playlist, blasting the music loud enough that no outside noise would bother you.

An hour and a half later, you were too focused on taking notes and alternating between reading and writing that you didn’t notice that Professor Morgan was standing in front of you in his leather jacket, black framed glasses, and bag draped over his shoulder.

You tighten your jaw, removing your headphones to look up at him.

“Class is over. Follow me to my office.”

You put your things messily into your bag and stand up, following closely behind. You couldn’t believe he was being serious about not letting a student in if they were late. It was ridiculous.

Once inside his office, he motions for you to take a seat before he shuts the door behind himself, giving you both the privacy that you needed.

“You know my rules, Kristen. I really didn’t want to do that in there,” he begins, an apologetic tone clear in his voice.

“You didn’t have to do that. You could have just continued on with your lecture like every damn Professor at this school.”

He sighs, leaning against his desk. You remain standing.

“You don’t get it, do you? My rules are effective. They listen. I’m strict, I know, but it works. Though, apparently not this semester,” you see him nod his head towards you. You could tell he was truly troubled by what happened but you didn’t care. You didn’t understand his logic.

“I was _five_ minutes later, Professor Morgan! Five fucking minutes. You’re telling me that five minutes into the class and you were already beginning your lecture? Five damn minutes.”

He shakes his head, not wanting to continue this conversation. He didn’t find the need to explain himself to you. “If you don’t respect my rules, Kristen, then drop my class. I’m not going to bend backwards and let shit slide for one student. If I do that, then the rest of the class will think it’s okay.” He walks around his desk to remove his jacket, draping it over the back of the chair.

“… I don’t want to drop the class. That’d be stupid. I’m sorry for being late. It won’t fucking happen again,” you sigh. You didn’t want to give into him, but this class was literally the last one before graduating. If you drop it now, then you would have to wait another year before receiving your Master’s degree.

“Great. Now take a seat. I’ll give you a rundown of what I discussed in class.”

You nod, allowing your anger to disappear. You grab your notebook and take notes of what he was telling you. It was much more useful to hear him talk about what was important rather than read it on a PowerPoint.

After about an hour, you look down at your notes and smile to yourself. Despite your little hiccup with him earlier, you were a bit grateful that he was taking time out of his day to explain every little detail. “Thanks…” You say, beginning to put your things back into your bag.

He looks at his computer, sending you a nod before he turns his attention to you. “You turned in the paper. Are you going to go ahead and read what’s next on the reading list?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Just wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee and go over _Hamlet_ some more. The next story we’re reading is a complete turnaround. It’s _Beowulf_ and nothing like Shakespeare’s works.” He offers, looking over at you with the slightest of hopeful looks.

“How about we just grab a cup of coffee? You owe me since I tossed out the one I brought to class today.”

“Owe you? That was all your doing. You were pissed off at me. It’s not like I told you to throw it away,” he smirks, standing up to pull on his leather jacket. You bite your lower lip. You wondered if he had different jackets in his closet, but you realize that it didn’t matter. He looked good in _anything_ and you were pretty sure he looked good in _nothing_ also.

“… You make a good point.”

When he stands up and motions to the door, you grab your bag and follow him out of his office.

“So, how about that same coffee shop from Saturday? I love their muffins and their coffee isn’t half bad either,” he says, walking alongside you.

You smile to yourself and nod. You wondered if he would even mention Saturday night or act like it never happened, so the fact that he acknowledged it made you smile.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll meet you there.” You see him flash you a smile before parting ways. You walk to your car and you feel excitement bubbling within you. Maybe he just wanted company, but either way, you loved talking to him so you didn’t mind.

When you arrive to the coffee shop downtown, you look around the parking lot and you don’t see a motorcycle so you figure that he was still on his way. You step inside and welcome that it was empty once more. You figure that this place would become busier once midterms and finals approach.

You walk to the register and order two coffees, a bagel, and a muffin. You decide that it was best to return the favor. Besides, he bought your meal last time and it only seemed fair. Once you finished paying, you take a seat at the same table.

Your order is brought to your table and you figure that since it was empty, there was no need for your name to be called. You nod your thanks to the worker and begin spreading the cream cheese onto your bagel.

Ten minutes passed by and he was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he’s stuck in traffic_ , you think to yourself, but then you realize he rides a motorcycle. He could weave through traffic if need be.

Ten minutes soon became thirty and thirty soon turned to an hour. “I’m so stupid,” you mumble to yourself, standing up to set your empty plates at the counter for the workers. You leave a cup of coffee and a muffin untouched at your table as you gather your things.

That is when you hear the door open and a gruff voice returning the welcome to the employees.

“Kristen… Sorry. I know I’m late –”

You stop in his tracks and flash him a smile, hoping that he didn’t see right through it. For some reason, you felt a bit hurt that he stood you up. You didn’t want to hear his excuse because after all, you two weren’t dating. There was no need for an explanation from him.

“Don’t worry about it. Your cup of coffee and muffin is sitting on the table. Enjoy.” You grab your keys from your bag and walk around him to leave the coffee shop before he follows.

“Kristen, wait.” You continue walking, unlocking your car and tossing your bag carelessly into the passenger seat.

“I know you’re a busy man, Professor Morgan. I’m not holding it against you.”

This entire situation was simply a big wake up call for you. You were slowly lowering the walls you built around yourself before this moment reminded you why you wanted to shield yourself from any hurt that could possibly happen.

Ever since your breakup with your ex-boyfriend, you realized that marriage wasn’t something you wanted anymore. Sure, you would have loved to become a mother someday, but there were other ways to go about it now. “I just caught up with an old friend. I didn’t expect to see her on campus today,” he begins.

You narrow your eyes and try to bite back to the jealousy that rushed through you. He was merely your Professor and nothing more.

“I can tell. You’ve got a smudge of red lipstick at the corner of your lips. Must have been one hell of a reunion.”

He instantly wipes at his lips with the fabric of his leather jacket before you clear your throat.

“I better get going. Got a lot of stuff to do,” you quietly say, dropping your eyes to look at your feet.

He sighs, continuing his apology. “I didn’t mean to stand you up, Kristen… Honestly.”

Throwing your hands up in the air, your jealousy was soon turning to anger and possibly a mixture of hurt.

“We’re not dating, okay? You don’t need to explain yourself to me. You’re simply my Professor. Outside of the classroom, we’re _acquaintances_. Nothing more, nothing less. For all I know, you could have been held up by one of your students, but I guess not. Like I said, it’s totally fine. You don’t need to apologize.”

He shakes his head. He wasn’t listening and you wonder why he felt the need to apologize. Maybe it was the chivalry in him, but somehow you don’t think that’s the case.

“I’m trying to fucking apologize here, Kristen. I feel guilty for making you wait and now I feel guiltier that you even bought me my coffee and a muffin. Just – How about we go inside and just talk?”

“No, Professor Morgan. We shouldn’t do this. We shouldn’t have even done it in the first place. You’re my _Professor_. If I want to talk to you, it should be in a classroom or during office hours. That’s it. I know we’re both adults, but whatever we’re doing… It’s not going to work.”

At this moment, you miss the teasing banter you had with him. You miss the charming smirk that showcased his dimples and the glimmer in his eyes. Right now, though, he seemed void of his usual charisma.

“We’re not fucking doing a thing, Kristen. You said it yourself. We’re both adults. It’s not like we’re fucking each other or saying ‘I love you’ to one another. I can’t have a conversation with a woman about literature?” He was getting angry now and you wonder if it was because you decided to draw a line between what was normal and what wasn’t.

“You can, but only during your office hours and in a classroom.” You say, trying to keep your resolve.

He gives you a slight head shake before tilting his head, looking down at you.

“Very well then. Again, I’m sorry I made you wait.” When he begins to walk away to his motorcycle, you bite your lower lip. You wanted to run after him, accept his apology, and go back into the coffee shop, but you knew you couldn’t.

It was time to build that wall around yourself. Your relationship with Professor Morgan was nothing more than a student-teacher relationship. Saturday night would be a one-time thing and while it was the best night you had in a long time, it wasn’t something you wanted to happen again. Especially not after knowing that a mysterious woman was back into his life.

You didn’t want to get attached, but you realized that it was already too late for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	7. Another Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems you can't catch a break with being late and drawing boundaries with your Professor... Would today be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Things are getting serious. I'm heavily invested in this story so much that I should be studying for my finals, but here I am... I'd rather write though. Heh. Enjoy! I'm loving all the comments I'm receiving. It makes me really happy! :)  
> Here's how JDM looks when he's catching up to talk to Kristen. Talk about sexy.  
> 

* * *

The next day you receive an email from an English Professor, informing you of a job opening on campus. As you read through the email, you catch Professor Morgan’s name and you sigh quietly. You were still wondering what had gotten over you, but you knew there was no time to dwell on already happened.

You respond almost quickly with your resume and a thank you letter to show appreciation and interest of the job offer.

When you set your laptop down, you pick up _Beowulf_ and begin reading. You know that Professor Morgan wasn’t going to talk about _Beowulf_ until next week, but you figure that getting ahead of the assignments would be a smarter idea.

As Wednesday approach, you wake up realizing that you would have to attend Professor Morgan’s class. You make it your mission to never be late for that class again, so you find yourself an hour and a half early once you make it to campus.

The trees were turning to its autumn color and the leaves were slowly falling to the grass. You couldn’t wait until it snowed, though. The campus looked beautiful when it was covered in it. You decide to sit underneath a tree, leaning against its bark as you pull your book out to continue reading. Before reading, though, you make sure to put an alarm on your phone to remind you to go to class.

You had this tendency that once you started reading, there was no way to stop unless you fell asleep or if an alarm is set to interrupt you. Though, when you glance up to admire the view around you, you spot Professor Morgan with a redhead who seemed to be cozying up next to him.

You clear your throat and drop your eyes. No need for jealousy. He was your Professor. That was it.

Maybe this old “friend” was really an old girlfriend who was looking to rekindle the old flame. You try not to overthink the situation and focus on reading, but your thoughts swarm you. You set your book down and sigh, rubbing at your temples absently.

You pull your coat closer to your body when you feel a sweep of wind hit your frame and then you remember when Professor Morgan lent you his jacket that one night. Sighing, you shake your heads, hoping that thoughts would disappear.

When you look up, you and Professor Morgan lock eyes and his arm that was once draped around the other woman’s shoulder immediately drops to his side. You flash him a polite smile before standing up, grabbing your things and walking the opposite direction.

You didn’t want to attend his class anymore, but you knew you had to. You had to set aside your feelings for the better of your future. You weren’t going to allow a man to stop you from what you really wanted. You were strong. You were independent. And you needed to remind yourself of that.

You turn off your alarm once it rang, pocketing your phone and walking into the building of your classroom. You see students enter the classroom and they all glance at you with an arched brow.

“Wow. You actually made it on time,” you hear a woman say, causing you to roll your eyes.  

“Yeah, I guess so. I guess his rules are something I just have to follow, don’t I?” You respond.

She laughs, looking over her shoulder to see Professor Morgan approaching the classroom. Another Professor must have kept the door unlocked for him.

“I’d say that’s probably a smart idea, but it seems like he’s taken a liking to you, so who knows? Have you screwed him yet?” She smirks, making sure to raise her voice once he came by.

Instantly, you tighten your jaw and ball your hand into a fist. You were never one for violence, but at this second, you wanted to knock this woman on her ass.

“If I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” you say, seeing Professor Morgan arch a brow in your direction before he enters the classroom with you and this woman following behind.

“He sure is hot, I’ll tell you that. If you did, you’re one lucky girl. I mean, can you imagine that beard between your legs?”

You turn around to face her and flash her the hardest of stares. “God, shut up. I’m here to fucking learn and earn my way through my hard work.”

She scoffs, stepping up to you. She was challenging you. “I’d say you’re earning your grade a different way,” she smirks.

You take a deep breath, relaxing your body and taking a step back. She didn’t matter and if you were to cause a scene over your damn English Professor, your reputation would be ruined. You wouldn’t be able to get a job on campus without the word going around that you got into a fight with another student.

“Sounds like you’re jealous,” you fire back and instantly see her smirk turn into a frown and her eyes flashing anger.

“Alright, class. Take a seat!” Professor Morgan says, motioning towards you and the other woman who were both the only ones standing.

“The man said take a seat. Would hate to break his rules, wouldn’t we?” You reply, holding the woman’s stare.

“I said to take a fucking seat, ladies. Sit the fuck down or get out of my class.”

Instantly, the woman shoves you out of the way and ascends the stairs into her row of seats. You stumble back a bit, tightening your jaw and turning your attention to Jeffrey.

He furrows a brow at you as if to ask if everything was okay. You don’t bother to give him an answer before you take a seat in the front row, hearing the quiet chatter and laughter from behind you.

He begins his lecture when he realizes that you weren’t going to budge and you eagerly take down notes that were most important.

He looks around the class, his eyes always drifting back towards you before he turns his attention the board at the front of the classroom.

“Alright, so anyone here think that Hamlet truly became a madman? We know that it was his decision to play the part as one, but did he slowly become emotionally unstable?” He asks the class and you keep your eyes on the paper in front of you.

Professor Morgan looks around the class and no one raises their hand. He shakes his head, walking closer to the seats.

“Come on. _Really_? Don’t make me call on someone.”

No one responds and you wonder if it’s because you know that he would choose _you_ to speak. When no one raises their hand after his threat, he points to you and you sigh quietly.

You were back to square one with this man and you didn’t know how to feel.

“Miss Wright! You missed class the other day so it seems fitting that I put you on the spot. What do you think?” He smirks at you, the interest hitting his eyes just as it did the first day you met.

“Yeah. He became a madman. He was so invested on finding out the truth that he began to go mad when no true results were coming up. When he put the play on for the entire castle and especially for Claudius, it was his intention to see if Claudius would react to how similar the play was to what happened to his own father,” you state, your tone void of any interest which catches him off guard. You could tell he was hoping for a witty answer.

“And what makes you think he wasn’t a madman to begin with?” He asks.

“Damn it. Does no one in this class have the fucking balls to say something or are you all scared of Professor Morgan to voice your opinion?” You say to the entire class. Professor Morgan arches a brow and turns his attention to the rest of the class who seemed unfazed by what you just said.

“You’ve got a mouth on you today, Miss Wright.” He says, the smile still evident. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know, okay? Jeez. Pick on someone else,” you mutter.

“Someone didn’t get a good fuck last night,” you hear the woman from earlier say, causing the rest of the class to laugh.

You take a deep breath and stand up, grabbing your things before you feel Professor Morgan take your arm to stop you.

“You want to know my answer, Professor Morgan? Hamlet was grieving in the beginning. He didn’t even believe that his father’s ghost was real. If he was truly a madman to begin with, he wouldn’t have been so skeptical. Now, tell the rest of your class to fucking grow a brain. It seems they are all incompetent and unable to think for themselves.”

You pull your arm from his grasp and walk out of the classroom, not daring to look back. You could learn on your own from the PowerPoints that were online, but right now, you didn’t want to deal with Professor Morgan or anything related to him.

You walk out of the building and take a deep breath, sitting at the stairs for a moment. You try to calm down, but somehow you couldn’t stop the tear from making its way down your cheek. How could you let one woman get to you? Though, it wasn’t just her. Professor Morgan was the root of this entire situation and you only had yourself to blame.

When you stand up, you hear Professor Morgan call your name. You glance over your shoulder, arching a brow before shaking your head and walking the other way.

“Kristen, wait! Damn it. Wait!” He runs to you, his bag draped over his shoulder. You wonder if he ended class early because of what happened and your questions are answered when you see a few of your classmates, including the woman, leave the building.

“Sorry. Just – She was pissing me off and I tried to ignore her. Guess I don’t have thick skin like I thought I did,” you say, looking away from him.

“Can we talk? Please.” He says and you see his hand move towards your face before he drops it back to his side.

“Nothing to talk about, Professor Morgan. I’m fine. Just having a bad day, I guess. I’ll see you next week,” you say, beginning to walk towards your car at one of the parking garages on campus.

When he follows you, you turn around and he bumps into you, catching you by the hips to prevent you from following. You notice your position with your hands on his chest and his hands on your hips… It reminds you of the dance you two shared last weekend.

“Stop following me,” you pull away from him.

“I’m not following you. My motorcycle is parked there too, okay? It seems like we fucking think more alike than we thought we did.” He says.

When you approach your car, you indeed spotted his motorcycle and sigh. He was telling the truth.

“Kristen…” You hear him say, interrupting your thoughts. You set your bag inside your car, tightening your grip around your keys. “That woman in my class… I’m sorry. I don’t even know who the fuck she is, but what she said was uncalled for.”

“Not your doing. I’m fine. I’m a big girl, Professor Morgan. I’ll be okay.”

“ _Jeff_ ,” he says, looking down at you. “I don’t see my office and I certainly don’t see a classroom. We’re acquaintances outside of those barriers.”

“Fine, _Jeff_. I’m okay. I can handle a woman talking shit and apparently, I can handle her pushing me around too. By the way, thank you again for helping me out with a job.” You try to shift the subject into a much lighter one despite how badly you just wanted to leave.

“I told you I would help you out. I’m a man of my word,” he smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes like it usually does. “I’m serious, though, Kristen. Can we _talk_?”

You sigh and you catch sight of his puppy eyes once he removes his glasses. You find yourself back in the same trance he had you in last week and somehow, you couldn’t say no despite how badly you wanted to.

“… There’s nothing to talk about, but **fine**.”

He grins smugly at you, the look of victory flashing his features and you couldn’t help but crack a small smile. You miss this type of interaction since the times you’ve seen him, it was completely serious.

When he catches your smile, his own broadens. “There’s that smile. How about I pick you up tonight and we can go for another ride?”

You narrow your eyes, glancing over at his bike and letting the memories of that Saturday night swarm your mind. “ _Alright_ , but not because I like hanging out with you but because I love riding on a motorcycle.”

“And because you like hanging out with me,” he adds with a grin.

“That’s debatable,” you respond, grateful that you two were back into the usual interaction that you were used to having.

“Well, then it’s settled. I’ll see you tonight,” he says.

You nod slowly, seeing him flash you one more grin before he was walking to his motorcycle. You climb into your car and run a hand over your face. You didn’t know what to expect out of tonight, but all he wanted to do was **talk**. You were sure that he had questions for you, but you were also curious about a few things as well.

Who was the woman he was all cuddly with earlier today and why did he care so much about your wellbeing?

Hopefully tonight would settle your relationship with him one and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	8. A Sudden Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally realize Professor Morgan's true intentions for taking you out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time!!! ;) Now, here's a GIF of JDM. How can one seriously resist this?  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

* * *

You didn’t know what to expect out of what tonight would bring. You were just hoping that it would clear the air between you and your Professor. It was odd that after one night, the wall you built around yourself, the guard you held up for the longest time was now broken down by one man and all it took was a nice conversation, teasing banter, and even his chivalrous ways.

As you fidget on the couch, waiting for him to knock on your door, your mind drifts to the woman he was with earlier today. Could it possibly be the same woman whose lipstick was staining his lips the other day? You wanted to know, but at the same time you didn’t want to be disappointed.

You hear a doorbell following a quiet knock. You instantly stand up, smoothing out the wrinkles in your black jeans. You slip into your shoes and pull your coat over the sweater underneath. You could tell tonight would be a chilly one.

Opening the door, you see him standing with a black sweater underneath his usual leather jacket. He was sporting his black framed glasses and his hair was as its usual state: disheveled, yet enough to be slicked back. Damn it, he looked good dressed in all black.

Your eyes drop to his beard once more and you notice the dimples, indicating that he was smiling.

“You ready to go?” You hear him ask.

“Yeah. Let me – Um, let me just grab my purse and we can go.” You drape your bag over your shoulder and walk out of your apartment, shutting your door before allowing him a glimpse of what it was like inside.

Once you begin to lead him to the elevators, you take note that he was walking dangerously close to you. Your hands brush against one another and instantly, you put your hands into the pockets of your jacket. You still had to remind yourself that you put up a wall around yourself for a reason.

“So, what do you have planned?” You ask, stepping with him into the elevator and pressing the main floor’s button. Once the doors close, you look up to see him staring down at you with a grin on his face.

“Same place as last weekend. But, I say we occupy ourselves with a cup of hot coffee and instead of just _dancing_ , we can walk around the park.”

“You don’t have to owe me for the coffee, Jeffr –”

“I know I don’t, but I’m going to, so don’t try to stop me.”

You narrow your eyes but decide it was best to leave the matter alone. When you spot his bike, a glimmer of excitement flash in your eyes and you hear him chuckle.

“If you love motorcycles so much, why don’t you just fucking get one?” He hands you a helmet, watching him sit on the bike and motion you to climb in behind him.

“Because I’m clumsy as fuck and I’d rather be the passenger than the driver, or in this case, the motorcycle rider or whatever they call you.”

“Maybe you just like holding onto me, Kristen. Is that it?” He smirks over at you, pulling his helmet on to cover the rest of his smug grin. He winks at you, waiting for you to put your own helmet on.

“That’s _definitely_ not it. Don’t be so sure of yourself, Jeffrey.” You slip the helmet on and climb onto the motorcycle, your arms instantly circling around him.

“I’d say you’re lying. Your arms easily wrapped around me,” he says, starting his motorcycle with a loud roar.

“Unless you want me to fall off this damn bike, then hell yeah I’m going to wrap my arms around you. I want to be safe and get to our destination in one piece, thank you very much.” You snicker, shaking your head. Though, your grip around him loosens and he laughs quietly.

“So, you feel safe with me?”

“You’re just going to take whatever I say and twist it in a way that’ll just boost your ego. Let’s go. The night is still young and you owe me coffee,” you say.

Instead of replying, he flashes you another wink before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. It was extremely exhilarating to be on a motorcycle and what made it better was the man you were holding on to.

 The ride seemed to last longer than it did the last time you were with him, but you realize that he wasn’t going as fast as he would and you had to wonder why he was deciding to take his time now. You didn’t mind though. It gave you a longer period of time to hold onto him without feeling awkward. Holding onto him was obligated, especially on a motorcycle.

Once you reach the city’s skyline, you grin almost instantly. He parks his motorcycle and turns the engine off. You climb off eagerly, removing your helmet to set it down.

“I see a coffee cart. I’ll go and grab us some coffee. I’ll meet you at the railing?” He says, removing his helmet and slipping his glasses back on. You nod, seeing his hand run through his fingers.

Fuck, he looked so good in that damn leather jacket zipped almost to his neck, just revealing the black layer of clothing underneath.

“Right. Yeah. I want mine with milk and sugar, please.” You begin walking away before you hear him scoff.

“You’ll take whatever coffee I give you, Kristen.” You roll your eyes, not bothering to talk back. You walk to the railing, taking in the view of the city once more and you realize that you would never be able to get over how beautiful it was.

After about ten minutes, you hear him approach you. You turn your head, catching the sight of him holding two cups of coffee. You eagerly take the one he offers you, your fingers gliding along one another. You hold his gaze and see his lips turn upwards.

You take a careful sip of your coffee, half expecting it to be black but was surprised that it was exactly what you asked for. Even better, actually.

“What was it you said about me taking whatever coffee you give me?” You say with a smile.

“Oh, shut up. Just drink the coffee,” he rolls his eyes, though motions to the path that the pavement led around the park.

You continue to bring the cup of coffee to your lips, reveling in the warm liquid that was keeping your body warm. You look around and take note that the city was getting ready for Christmas with the amount of Christmas lights wrapped around the trees. It definitely illuminated the entire park and also the city’s skyline.

Tonight, however, you two weren’t alone and for that, you were a bit grateful. Who knew what would happen if you were alone with him?

“You wanna tell me what was going on in my class earlier today? You just stormed out.” Professor Morgan begins. You glance over him to see him also sipping at his own cup of coffee, probably to keep his own body warm. It was then that your mind drifted to body heat and holding onto him would probably do much more than what the coffee was doing.

“It’s really nothing, Jeffrey. Just some woman apparently thinking we’re back at high school. I think she’s jealous that you’re so comfortable around me, I guess?” You shrug a shoulder. The woman you encountered today was obviously jealous that Jeffrey was noticing you and not her. It reminded her of high school and the girls who always wanted other people’s attention.

“And here I thought we were able to differentiate between friends rather than Professor and student. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. Granted, I should have told her to shut the fuck up, but I didn’t and I don’t know why. I also don’t mean to pick on you in class. It’s just – You’re the only one who is willing to give an opinion and I can actually sense the passion behind each response. I’m sure half the students in my class are merely there for a general-ed requirement,” he genuinely sounded guilty and you didn’t know why. It wasn’t technically his fault. Well, partially it was.

“It’s fine. Yeah, I don’t know why you always have to pick on me, but I guess I understand… In some odd way…” You say, looking over at him as you both continue to walk. “It’s because you _like_ me.”

He scoffs, but the grin on his face betrays him. “Well, then you must have missed what I said. I said friends… I didn’t say acquaintances. I’d say we’re getting somewhere. And yeah, I fucking like you. In order for us to be friends, I gotta like you.”

You toss your empty cup of coffee into the nearest trash can, seeing him do the same. Instantly, you put your hands back into the pockets of your jackets to keep them warm. You wonder if he would be willing to hold your hand and as soon as that thought entered your mind, you shake your head.

“Wow. You said the f-word,” you giggle. “ _Friends_ …”

He shakes his head, moving his own hands to the pockets of his leather jacket. You bite your lower lip, dropping your eyes to the pavement for a brief moment.

“Can I ask you something?” You ask hesitantly. You may as well ask about the woman and why he seemed so quick to remove his arms from her earlier today.

“Sure. What is it?”

“That woman… The one you were with today… I’m sure you saw me and I’m pretty sure you removed your arm from her as soon as we made eye contact…”

He narrows his eyes from behind his glasses and you stop for a moment to sit at a bench, seeing him follow you. He takes a seat next to you, looking out into the water and the reflection of the city’s skyline.

“I don’t hear a question, Kristen.”

Sighing, you look over at him. “Who is she?”

He turns his attention to you for a moment as if he was examining if you really wanted to know the answer to that question and wondering why you felt the need to ask.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. We’re just friends.”

Shaking his head, he puts a hand on your forearm to stop your apologies.

“The same woman I had a reunion with. She’s an ex-girlfriend. We’re trying to make things work. I told her I’d give her another chance.”

You arch your brow. That didn’t sound too convincing. “Then why did you remove your arm from her when you saw me?”

He drops his eyes and shrugs. “I don’t know. I honestly don’t. I just saw you and my arm dropped. I really don’t have the answer to that.”

He looked troubled and you had to wonder if he was feeling _anything_ for you. You try to mask your jealousy with a smile.

“Well, congratulations then. I hope things work out. You deserve to be happy. Just like everyone else out in this world, you know?” You say, moving your eyes from him to stare out into the big buildings. It was at this moment that you felt the loneliest.

“What about you? Are you happy? Don’t you deserve to be happy too?” He scoots closer to you and you could feel his body heat surrounding you, blanketing you and protecting you from the cold.

Slowly, you scoot closer and notice that his hand was draped at the back of the bench which allowed you more space to lean into him, but you decide against it.

“Who said I wasn’t happy?” You respond.

“You’re not. You can say that you are all you want, but deep down, you know that’s not true. The first time I took you here, you had the same look in your eyes that I did when I was in a slump.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that, Jeffrey?”

“You take a look out into the water, to the big buildings, the city’s skyline and you realize that you’re just as small and lonely and useless to this big world around you. You aren’t happy, Kristen. That night… When you talked to me about your ex-boyfriend, I could tell that breaking up with him also meant that he was not only taking your heart, but also your happiness.”

You tighten your jaw. He managed to hit every single thing on the nail and you wondered why he was an English Professor when he could have done just as successfully with a Psychology degree.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Hell, I don’t even know why we’re fucking talking about this.”

He sighs, letting his fingertips brush against your arm which cause you to lean against him. You clear your throat and he keeps you there against his side. You want to leave, you want to run away… Your wall, your guard… It was slowly diminishing and the longer you were in his arms, the tougher it would be to crawl back out.

“I know exactly what the fuck I’m talking about. Admit it, Kristen. From the first time I have met you, not a single _genuine_ smile had ever crossed your features. There’s the occasional upturn of your lips, but even then, it doesn’t count.”

You squirm out of his arms which he eagerly allows you to and you instantly miss his warmth.

“Is this what you wanted to fucking talk about, Jeffrey? Is this why you wanted to take me out on another _ride_? So you can try and fix me? I don’t need fixing. I can handle shit on my own,” you cross your arms over your chest. You know he was just trying to better understand you, but you wished it was on your terms and not on his.

“You’re lying. That night we spent together… It was the best night of my life, okay? I haven’t had that much fun in _so_ long. You walk into my classroom, giving me this snarky attitude… I am well aware that you can fucking handle shit on your own…”

“Then what are you trying to get at? What are you trying to say, Jeffrey?” You wanted to raise your voice, to scream at him, but you decide that it wasn’t best to make a scene.

He stands up, extending his hand out for you and you hesitantly take his hand. You revel in the soft touches that you both share before you drop your hand back to your side.

He never answers your question, but instead, continues to walk away from the crowd of people and towards an area that seemed hidden. It was still illuminated with the trees, but the public didn’t seem to occupy this area.

“I _like_ you, Kristen. Saturday night was enough proof for me. You’re smart, intelligent, you’ve got a damn sense of humor, _beautiful_ , and you’re just a breath of fresh air. Then this ex-girlfriend of mine comes into my life and says she wants to try things out again. I’m in a predicament here. There’s her, but then there’s _you_.”

You clear your throat. You knew you would be able to establish your relationship with him, but it certainly wasn’t clear to you that it would go _this_ way.

Shaking your head, you look up at him. There was no way you could pay attention to your thoughts with the way he was looking at you.

 _Fuck_ , you think to yourself.

“It seems you’ve made your choice. I’m just your student. A friend, yeah, but a student nonetheless. I think I should get going. I’ll grab a cab. You get home safely, Jeffrey.”

You begin to turn on your heel, heading to the main street where you know many cabs would be waiting for the next customer. That is until he grabs your wrist in a gentle motion, turning you around.

“I can take you home, Kristen. Please.”

“I got it, Jeffrey. I can take care of myself, okay? You go on home and get back to that girlfriend of yours. I’m sure she’s _fucking_ missing you.” The sound of jealousy seeps through and you curse to yourself for even letting it show.

You catch his eye, seeing the furrow of his brow and confusion washing over him.

“You like me too…” He mumbles, a slow smile spreading through his lips.

“Stop. This is the damn reason why I haven’t had a serious relationship since my last boyfriend. You are right, though, Jeffrey. I’m not happy. I don’t think I ever was. I fooled myself into believing that by leaving him, I would be much happier, but I wasn’t. I miss having someone to cuddle with at night, to talk about my day with, to come home to… I miss having someone to be excited for all my successes. So, _bravo_. You finally got to the bottom of who I am.”

“That wasn’t my intention, Kristen…”

“Then what was your intention, Jeffrey?! Because I’m failing to grasp what really is going on here. Why the fuck did you bring me out here tonight? To break it down easy to me and say you’re with another woman? For what reason? I was fine. I was fine with how things were, with how things were going to be. I was fine with our teasing interactions, with our conversations about literature. I. Was. **Fine**.”

Instantly, he wraps his arm around your waist and his free hand goes to cup your cheek. You widen your eyes before you feel yourself succumb to him.

That is when you feel his lips touch yours and you could have sworn that no other man before him mattered. No man kissed like he did and you feel yourself melt into him.

You move a hand into his locks and the other to rest on his side. He carefully moves his lips against yours and you revel in his beard scraping against your skin.

“Jeffrey,” you mumble with a quiet whimper, parting your lips for him.

He pulls back and the look on his face lets you know that he is just as shocked at what just happened. Fuck, you wanted to kiss him again.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

You take a deep breath and regain your composure. “Yeah… Like I said, you’ve got a woman to get home to. I’ll see you first thing Monday morning, Professor Morgan.”

“Drop my class.” You hear him say.

“What? Are you crazy? **No**. Your class is the last class I have before I receive my Master’s degree, Jeffrey! You know that.”

“Take a different Professor.”

You furrow your brows together, wondering what he was trying to say.

“If you aren’t my student, we can do this… We can… We can go out.”

“Go out? What are we? In middle school?”

His smirk relieves some of the tension and you realize that despite you pulling away from the kiss, the proximity between you two were as close as ever.

“You know what the fuck I meant. We can do this without the nagging thought of breaking that rule of Professor and student.”

“You have a girlfriend.”

Sighing, he removes his glasses to rub his eyes before he slips it back on. “But I’m not happy. Weren’t you the one that said I deserved that? I feel happy when I’m with you, okay? We can have a good time and it doesn’t have to involve either of us getting intimate with one another. I mean, we can get to that conversation at a later note, but what I’m fucking trying to say is… She came by. We fooled around a bit and somehow that’s translation to let’s get back together.”

You didn’t know what to do. You were definitely interested in him, but were you even _ready_ to date?

“I’m not dropping your class. That’s a stupid idea. I chose your class for the sole purpose to expand my thinking. If you’re truly not happy with this woman, then break it off…”

He sighs, looking into your eyes.

“Then we can talk about ‘going out’,” you mimic, flashing him the smallest of smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	9. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite Professor Morgan back to your apartment, but what happens is something you didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff! Don't worry. Things will heat up soon. I figure I'd give the two their moment since they finally broke the mold ;) Those dimples tho.  
> 

* * *

He catches you by surprise once more when his arm wraps around your slender waist and your arms slowly wrap around his neck. Your theory about resting your cheek against his chest was right. He was resting his chin on the crown of your head and you could smell the cologne he was wearing.

God, you just wanted to have him hold you for the rest of the night.

Sighing, you pull back and look up at him. “Like I said, if you’re sure about this, then you have to break it off with the other woman. I can’t be the one you cheat with…”

It brought back memories of her ex-boyfriend and how she hated the fact that the woman that her ex-boyfriend cheated with was fully aware that he was in a serious relationship.

“Okay, okay. I will, but can we just focus on you and I tonight?”

He was staring down at you and you knew that whatever he was saying, you were just going to agree with.

“How about we go back to my place? I’ve got left over pasta. You know, if you’re hungry.”

He smirks down at you, “Maybe that conversation of being intimate will come up sooner than we thought.”

You punch his arm, causing him to smirk at you. “Not funny. Let’s go.”

He takes your hand as you continue to walk and you had to look down to see him lace your fingers with one another. You bite your lip and gently gives his hand a squeeze. He was warm and now that you were holding hands, the cold didn’t seem to bother you.

He leads you back to the motorcycle where he hands you the helmet. Before you could even put it on, he stands in front of you and looks into your eyes, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to your forehead.

You shut your eyes and instantly feel your heart begin to beat rapidly. Fuck, this close proximity was going to make you jump him the minute he stepped foot into your apartment.

He slips the helmet onto your head and smiles, turning his back to you to put on his own helmet. When you climb in behind him, your arms eagerly wrap around him and you take this time to rest your cheek against him.

It seemed so normal already that it was slightly scaring you of what it meant.

He revs the engine of the motorcycle and speeds away. You hold onto him, inhaling his scent with each intake of breath and you know you were on cloud nine.

You never thought you would find someone like him. Someone that you can actually have a conversation with, laugh with, tease with… It was a feeling unlike any other.

When you make it back to your apartment and you lead him to the elevators, you instantly gasp when you feel him stand behind you. He steps inside with you, remaining behind you as his arms wrap around you once more. He pulls you back against him and you bite your lower lip.

You were sure that your face was as red as tomato. You lean back against him, reveling in the warmth of his body radiating behind you.

The doors quietly open and you take his hand instead, leading him to your apartment. You pull him inside and bite your lower lip when you two were finally alone.

When he takes note that you were staring at him, he smirks and tilts his head. He walks towards you, but decides to keep himself a bit distanced. The dimples once more flash in your direction and you instantly had to force yourself to keep your resolve.

“About that pasta…” He says, causing you to shake yourself out of your trance. “Unless you want to strip me with your eyes, then by all means, go ahead.”

You roll your eyes and remove your jacket to drape over the coat hanger at the corner. “Please. I was just getting lost, that’s it.”

“Lost in my good looks, yeah.” He follows you to the kitchen once he removes his own leather jacket to reveal his black sweater. It was definitely fitting.

“Don’t be so full of yourself.”

You grab the pot of pasta from the fridge, setting it on the stove to let it reheat. As you wait for that to heat up the pasta, you turn your attention on the man who was leaning against the counter with his arms across his chest.

“What?” You ask, biting your lower lip.

“Nothing.” He walks towards you, resting a hand on your hip and the other on the edge of the counter. He was trapping you and you tried to desperately keep your resolve.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” you mumble. Taking a deep breath, you place a kiss onto his cheek and gently push him away. His beard tickles your lips before you smile to yourself, walking towards the cupboard to retrieve two glasses to fill with water.

You two eat on the couch with your legs propped up underneath you. He groans at the taste of the pasta and you laugh quietly to yourself.

“You’re either pulling my leg or the pasta is actually really good,” you say, wiping your lips.

“No, no. You’d know if I was faking it. This is really good,” he takes another bite of the pasta, grinning at the taste.

“It was much better when I just cooked it. This is leftovers.”

“Well then, I say we have another date where you cook this specialty for me… You can come over to my place. You can even see my ‘library’.” You arch a brow, setting your empty bowl onto the coffee table.

“That could be taken in two different ways, but I get what you’re saying. That’d be nice. I’d like that.”

He catches you by surprise when he takes the dirty dishes and sets it in the sink, beginning to wash it for you. You smile to yourself and decide to walk to your bedroom, removing your sweater. You toss it into the laundry basket out in the hall.

He clears his throat, catching the sweater once it hits him in the face. “Well, you’ve apparently got good aim.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would be standing there.” He tosses the sweater into the laundry basket and makes his way into your bedroom. His hands were pocketed in his black jeans and you take note that he had removed his boots.

“So, this is your room, huh? What do they say? Oh, right. This is where the _magic_ happens.” He grins, walking to sit at the edge of your bed.

“Do you watch a lot of reality television or what?” You laugh and look down at yourself. It was a good thing that you decided against changing into much more comfortable attire. You remain clad in your jeans and t-shirt before you climb onto your bed.

“Well, magic does happen in the bedroom.” You scoff, rolling your eyes.

“Or on the couch. In the shower. Maybe against the wall. It can happen anywhere,” you respond, seeing the smirk instantly appear on his lips.

“You never cease to surprise me. Damn.” He grins and the dimples make itself known. You bite your lower lip and see him move further up the bed until he was lying next to you. Though, you remain sitting as he turns to lie on his side. His arm drapes over your lap and he lets his fingertips run along your side.

“Jeffrey…” You mumble, looking down at him. He removes his glasses and you take it from him to set aside on your nightstand. When you meet his eyes, you are met with his brown orbs and instantly, you just wanted to straddle him and show him what you were capable of.

Shaking your head, you slowly lie down next to him and instantly curl against his side. His arm wraps around your shoulders and you revel in how peaceful and _comfortable_ you felt.

“If we do this… We can’t make it known. On campus, in your classroom… No one must suspect that we’re doing this. Once semester is over and I’ve got my degree and a job, thanks to you, then we can go public with it. Is that okay with you…?”

He looks down at you, moving his hand to play with the ends of your hair. “Why wouldn’t it be okay with me? As long as I’ve still got you, then I’ll be fine.”

You smile to yourself, moving to bury your face against the crook of his neck and take a deep breath. His scent hits your senses and you drape your arm over his abdomen, curling into him as if to get closer.

“Well, the semester just started…”

He shakes his head, “I’ll wait then. It’s not like I won’t be fucking seeing you after class anyway.”

“So, you’re going to break it off with that other woman?” You ask hesitantly, biting your lower lip. “I don’t want you to do that unless you’re _sure_ that you want this, Jeffrey.”

“I’m sure. I’ll handle it.” He reassures you, his hand running gently along your arm and you instantly gain goosebumps, snuggling further into him.

“What I said earlier… I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was trying to fucking break you down,” he says quietly, looking down at you.

You lift your head to stare into his eyes, biting your lower lip out of habit. His lips were so close and you know that if you wanted to, you can easily kiss him.

“I know… I’m not going to say that it kind of hurt to know that you were right, but it’s fine. I like you too, okay? I can have a conversation with you and it’s – it’s nice.”

He smiles, gently pressing his lips against yours. You would never be able to get rid of the feeling that washes over you when your lips touch. You bring a hand up to his cheek, your thumb brushing against the bristles of hair that littered his face.

Before it could even progress, he pulls away to lean back against your pillows. He smirks in your direction and when you notice the glimmer of interest hit his eyes, you know he was just teasing you, but you didn’t mind it.

“So, a friend of mine told me he emailed you about a job offer. You gonna take it?”

You instantly nod, “Well, if he offers it to me, yeah. I’ve always wanted to teach, you know? Especially English. So, thanks.”

“It’s no problem. He saw your resume and was extremely impressed. There are actually a few others who are trying to get you to have them by their side, but the one that emailed you… He’s perfect. I think you two would hit it off. He’s been teaching for forty years now and the passion for literature is still there.”

You grin, resting your head on his shoulder. You were cuddling with him and he was enjoying it just as much as you were.

“Well, if he offers me the job, I’m going to take it. You think you can manage working with me?” You tease.

“I don’t know. That depends. I can handle so much of your fucking sass for so long, you know.”

You roll your eyes, the smirk remaining on his lips.

“Deep down, you know you love my sass. Plus, it keeps you on your toes. I’m unpredictable. You never know what I’ll say next.”

“That is true, Kristen.” You lean over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek and once you pull away, you see a genuine smile flash his features.

Just when you thought he couldn’t get any more handsome, he flashes you a _real_ smile and you feel the blush creep up on your cheeks, thankful that the lights were turned off.

“So, tell me. Why is _Hamlet_ your favorite of Shakespeare’s? Usually, it’s almost always _Romeo and Juliet_ ,” he says.

You shrug, shutting your eyes and reveling in the conversation you two were delving into.

“I don’t know. It always just appealed to me. No matter how many times I read the story, I always think of different ways I can interpret it. _Romeo and Juliet_ … It’s obvious. They were star crossed lovers. Their romance was never going to work out and we knew that in the beginning. Not much space to think and interpret there, you know? _Hamlet_ … It’s different. I can’t explain it,” you inhale his scent once more and smile, keeping your eyes shut.

“I always thought of _Romeo and Juliet_ the same way. It was supposed to be part of my teaching plans, but I put a hold on it this semester for that sole purpose. Not many people know _Hamlet_ as well as they do _Romeo and Juliet_ and everyone seems to be a sucker for romance rather than a vengeance story,” he responds, yawning afterwards.

Either you hit the jackpot with this man or it was too good to be true. Your taste in literature was the same and you could easily talk to him without having him side-glance you for loving English so much. It was definitely a change.

“ _Hamlet_ is my favorite, maybe because we see this man driven by anger and grief and yet, the puzzle is yet to be solved,” you reply.

“I think you’re my favorite student,” he whispers.

“I better be since you love picking on me,” you smile and crack open an eye to see his eyes had fallen shut too.

And just like that, you both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	10. Monday Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend class on Monday, but you wonder if things will be different now that you and Professor Morgan started a "relationship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night?! Yay!!! By the way, I'm loving all the feedback I'm receiving from you all! It makes me incredibly happy that you are enjoying this story just as much as I am! Now, here's a JDM gif to give you an idea of what he looks like in this chapter.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

* * *

The next morning, you feel yourself lying against someone. Their warmth was definitely welcoming and you instantly curl against him. You hear a groan and slowly, you open your eyes. Last night was no dream and it was proof with the sight of your Professor sleeping soundly next to you. Instantly, you look down at yourself and then your eyes drift to him. Both of your clothes were still on, in fact, you were both covered from head to toe in your previous outfits.

“Yeah, you’re not dreaming,” he mumbles. The deepness of his voice causes you to blush and you could tell that it was deeper when he first woke up.

“Pinch me. Right now, I’m not believing it,” you hesitantly say.

He smirks, his eyes still remaining shut but the dimples definitely made itself known. Like always.

“You’re into that kinky shit, aren’t you?” His arm tightens around you, causing you to bury your face against his chest, the softness of his sweater touching your face.

“Shut up. Go back to sleep,” you tease, pulling back to finally see him open his eyes. You bite your lower lip, stuck in some sort of trance. You could get used to this, waking up with him by your side.

“I can’t. Not after you didn’t deny what I just said,” he laughs, shaking his head. He presses a kiss onto your forehead which causes your eyes to fall shut.

Then it hit you. You both fell asleep talking to one another last night and that thought alone made you smile.

Yeah, you could _definitely_ get used to this, used to him.

“I guess you’ll find out sooner or later, huh?” You tease, removing yourself from his arms to stand up onto the bed. You grab your laptop (which had become routine for you) and check your emails. When you see that the man responded to your email, your heart jumped for joy.

“I just got a job interview. Today at noon.” You say with a grin, turning over to look at him. Like you said last night, you missed having someone to share your successes with and just from the look on Jeffrey’s face, you could tell he was just as excited as you were.

“That’s awesome! Since I did my part, it’s your turn to bring it home. You’ll do fucking great, Kristen.” He smirks, leaning over to grab your hand, gently pulling you back to bed. You shut your laptop and set it down before climbing back with him.

Instead of lying next to him, you gasp when he tugs on your hand to move you to straddle his lap. Instantly, you stop all movements and bite your lower lip. Your hands rest at either side of him to keep yourself from just pressing your face against him, despite how badly you wanted him right now.

His hands move down your sides to rest on your hips, smiling up at you. “Do I get a thank you present?” He asks, lifting his head slightly to press a kiss onto your jawline.

You shut your eyes, taking a deep breath before rolling off of him, but not after your backside brushes against his crotch.

Damn it. You could tell he had quite the package. He didn’t seem bothered by it, but instead, leans over to kiss your cheek. He was a fucking gentleman and you had to wonder what you did to deserve someone like him.

“I’ve gotta get going, but maybe we can meet up later tonight? You can tell me how your interview went,” you hear him say. You knew he had to go. After all, he couldn’t just stay in your bed all day. He was still seeing another woman and before you could go further into your relationship with him, he had to break it off.

You did _not_ want to be the “other” woman.

“That sounds good,” you respond, seeing him reach for his glasses and also your phone. He inputs his number into your contacts list before setting it back down on the nightstand. When he stands up, you follow his lead. You pull your hair up into a pony tail and lead him to the front door where he slips on his leather jacket.

He catches you off guard when his hand moves to your hip, bringing you closer to him. He dips his head to capture your lips in a slow kiss and you instantly grin. There was no way you were going to ever get tired of this.

You slowly move your lips against his, following his every move. His other hand comes up to cup your cheek before it tangles in your hair. He parts your lips with his own, prodding your lower lip with the tip of his tongue and you instantly whimper against his lips.

He fucking knew how to kiss and you had to wonder what else he could do.

“Mm, you said you had to go. You’re not leaving,” you mumble, pulling away after a few moments.

“Didn’t seem like you wanted me to leave,” he winks. He gives you one last peck on the lips before leaving your apartment.

When you shut your door, you instantly grin and walk towards your bathroom to get ready for the interview. You hoped that tonight would go well for the both of you. You could tell him that you got the job and he could tell you that he called it off with the other woman. Either way, you were hoping for a good day.

You interview went well and the Professor said he would finish the rest of the paperwork and after that was all finished, you would get hired. It took quite a lot in you to not burst out those doors jumping and fist pumping the air. You would rather not make a scene.

Jeffrey texted you hours prior to the interview that you two would have to reschedule and you had to wonder why, but you didn’t want to put a damper on your mood with thoughts that didn’t matter. You secured a job and now you simply had to get your degree and you would be on your way.

* * *

 

The following week, you know you had to attend Jeffrey’s class. He was, after all, still your Professor. You both came to an agreement that while you were both on campus, you would keep your relationship under wraps. You hadn’t seen him since the night he slept over, but you didn’t want to overthink it too much. He hadn’t mentioned anything about the other woman, so you figure he was still working on it.

As the class waits for Professor Morgan to arrive, you see the same woman from last class approach you. Taking a deep breath, she looks down at you and smirks.

“I guess the rumors about you sleeping with the Professor were right. He cancels class and follows you after you storm out… I’d say you got him hooked.”

You sigh, trying desperately not to answer, but she kept on talking. And talking. And talking.

“If you were jealous, all you had to do was say so. We aren’t in high school anymore, okay? Whatever you think you’re doing… It’s not going to work. You aren’t going to get under my skin. If you want him to pay attention to you that badly, then raise your hand and speak the fuck up. If you hadn’t noticed, maybe he has taken an interest in me because I’m the only one in this damn class who isn’t afraid to voice her opinion. It’s a literature class. There’s no right or wrong answer,” you rant. The rest of the class looks at you and while others flash you an agreeing look, others just glare.

The woman was just about to say something before Professor Morgan approaches the door and unlocks it for the rest of the class. You see her immediately walk next to him and you feel the slightest of jealousy before it disappears.

You were going to take a risk and you didn’t care if you were going to get hurt. It was time you stop dwelling on the ‘what if’ and take action.

“Professor Morgan, I’m willing to share whatever you ask in today’s class.” You hear the woman speak, seeing her take a seat in the front row. You roll your eyes. She was so desperate.

Jeffrey sets his things down and looks at the woman, tilting his head. “What’s your name?”

“Amber. Taking this class for a general-ed requirement, but that doesn’t mean I won’t give it my all,” she responds.

You take a seat, pulling out the book and notebook before you glance at the interaction between Amber and the man you potentially have a relationship with.

“So far, you haven’t shown me that you’ve given me your all, so you’re going to have to fucking prove it to me. That goes to everyone else in this class. I don’t care if this is a requirement for your general-ed… As long as you are in this classroom, you will speak up and voice your opinions. It’s time you start acting like college students and less like high school students.”

He turns his back to Amber and you see her narrow her eyes at you. Simply, you flash her a smile. You were sure that would get her riled up.

Professor Morgan begins his lecture and you instantly take notes down, catching his eyes every now and then. You know he would start a discussion soon, so you set your pen down to look through the book at various lines that caught your eye.

“Since you all should have finished _Hamlet_ , any thoughts on it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Could it have ended differently? I want to know,” you hear him ask, seeing him lean against the edge of his desk.

You glance around and no one raises a hand. You sigh. Apparently no one got his message.

“Fucking seriously? Alright, Amber. What’s your take on _Hamlet_?” He turns his attention to her, narrowing his eyes from behind his glasses. You could tell that he was irritated simply because no one in the class was going to participate. It was already the third week of the semester and yet, everyone was still afraid of him.

Amber stammers, looking through the book. “I – I uh, Well…”

“Come on. There’s no right or wrong answer. Just tell me what you liked about the book. There. Easy question.”

She bites her lower lip and all sense of confidence she had before class instantly disappears. “I didn’t read…” She admits which causes Professor Morgan to tighten his jaw. He slams shut his book and sets it on the desk.

Oh, he was pissed.

“Alright, you know what? Everyone, close your fucking books. Put it away.” He watches everyone do as asked and you set it in your backpack. You wanted to know what was going through his head.

“When you take my class, I expect you to go above and beyond. I’m not asking you to ready one hundred pages a night. If you can’t finish the reading, that’s fine. That’s why we go over it in class, but I at least expect all of you to fucking understand what I am talking about,” he rants, removing his glasses to look around the class.

“Raise your hand if you’re here for a general-ed requirement.” He looks around and takes note that every single hand is raised except _yours_. “Well, that’s a fucking first.”

“From now on, there are no more two-page papers due after we finish reading a story. There will be no more quizzes. No more reading responses. This class is now one hundred percent participation. Your midterm will be a presentation. Your final will be a presentation. And _every_ **single** one of _you_ will stand up from your seat when I call on you.”

You glance around the room and notice the sheer horror in everyone’s faces. It was their fault. They could have easily avoided this if Amber didn’t screw it up or if either of your classmates decided to grow some balls.

“The drop deadline has passed so if you drop my class, it won’t look good on your transcript. Welcome to fucking college,” he turns around, slipping his glasses back on to walk to his desk.

“Grab a clean sheet of paper. Fold it however you please and write your first and last name on it. We’re going back to fucking elementary school. Make a name tag. Whenever you come into my class, I want to see your name tag on every one of your desks.”

You hear the ruffling of papers and hushed whispers before you oblige. Once you finish writing your name, you set it on your desk, clear for him to see.

“Now, lucky for all of you. We’re watching _Hamlet_. I expect you all to read all that you can of the first and second act of _Beowulf_ by Wednesday.” He walks to his computer, setting up the projector for the play to show on the board. Once he figured it out, you notice Amber getting up from her desk to sit in her original seat.

When the movie begins to play, you see him walk towards you, deciding to sit a few seats away from you. You glance over at him, wanting to ask if he was okay, but at the same time, you had to keep your distance.

He pulls out his phone and quickly sends you a text which causes a quiet vibrate in your pocket. Pulling it out, you carefully read it.

 **Jeffrey:** Meet me in my office after class?

You instantly reply.

 **You:** Of course. You okay?

 **Jeffrey:** Got a lot on my mind.

You set your phone down and take another look at him. The stress was clear in his features and you had to wonder what could have happened in the span of four days. The last you saw each other was last Wednesday.

Taking your phone out, you send him one last text before deciding to focus on the movie.

 **You:** I’ll see you in your office. I hope you got a lock on your door.

When you glance over at him, you meet his eyes and instantly see those dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	11. Just Making Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in today's class, you make sure Professor Morgan is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! All your comments make me so happy, you have no idea. I don't think I deserve all the feedback I'm getting! I really do appreciate you all. I've got a final tomorrow, so this is more of a filler chapter filled with fluff and a bit of sexual tension. I just wanted to update a chapter (since I've been uploading a chapter every night since uploading this story). After tomorrow, though, I can write freely without having to worry about school! Yay!  
> 

* * *

Class ends rather quickly and you see the rush of students leave his classroom before your eyes catch Amber. You see her narrow her eyes before leaving altogether. You bite your lower lip and begin to gather your things, seeing Professor Morgan clean up as well.

You didn’t bother to say anything to him before he was out the door, heading to his office. Though, you know once you enter that room, you didn’t have to hide anymore.

You leave the empty classroom, walking down the opposite hall to his office. You see the door slightly ajar and bite your lower lip, quietly opening it and waving towards him once he looks up.

“Hey. Shut the door.” You hear him say, doing as he asked and slowly, you lock it behind you. His windows were shut and the lights were on, but you see him lean against his desk before sighing.

“You okay?” You ask quietly, setting your bag down and quietly walking over to him. You gently rest a hand on his chest as if to offer him some sort of support before he shrugs. It was odd to see him so disappointed, so upset. You were used to seeing the smile, the happy-go-lucky attitude that seeing him sad was something you never wanted to see again.

“I just don’t get it. I’m not that strict. All I asked was for them to read, give me their feedback and that’s all.” He sighs, rubbing his eyes once he lifts his glasses to rest above his head for a moment.

“They’ll warm up. Just gotta give them time, you know? Hopefully your new rules scare them enough that they’ll listen. Though, I see Amber tried to get your attention and failed.”

He arches a brow, taking your wrist in his hand and gently running his thumb across your soft skin. “Why, are you jealous?”

Rolling your eyes, you pull back and sit down on the seat, pulling your legs into your chest absently.

“Me? Jealous? She made a fool out of herself. Why do I have to be jealous for?” He moves to sit behind his desk, giving you both a bit of distance.

“Good point. I like my women who quip back and also love talking about literature just as am I,” he smirks, slipping the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose before he takes out a stack of papers. You blush for a moment before the thought of the other woman enters your mind.

He hadn’t brought it up and you wonder why he decided to keep it from you.

“Hey, Jeffrey?”

“Hm?” He asks, keeping his eyes on the stacks of paper on his desk for his other classes. He was a busy man and soon enough, you would know how it would be like to teach multiple courses.

“Were you able to, you know… Break it off with that other woman? The redhead…”

He clears his throat, removing his glasses. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

You tighten your jaw. Maybe you let your guard down just a bit too much and he takes note of your subtle change in behavior.

“No, no. It’s not that. I just – I needed this past weekend for myself. I told her I couldn’t do it the day I left your apartment. She wasn’t too fond of that. We never really did have chemistry, sure, physical and sexual attraction maybe, but that was it.” Something was troubling him and you wanted to know why. Why was he acting so strange?

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I just don’t like hurting people, okay? Especially women. I know she and I didn’t have much in common, but she was still hurt. I let her down the best I could.”

Biting your lower lip, you stand up and hesitantly walk towards him, wrapping your arms around him from behind his chair. How lucky were you to have found someone like him? Here he was, thinking about this other woman’s feelings over his own despite admitting that they didn’t have much chemistry with one another.

“You’re a real good guy, Jeffrey.” You kiss his temple, pulling back before he abruptly turns his chair to pull you into his lap. You squeak, letting your legs drape over his as your arm wraps around his neck loosely. “But, it isn’t your fault. Sometimes, you have to put yourself before others. I still struggle with that myself.”

His arm is wrapped loosely around your waist and you lean into him, feeling his face bury against your neck. You bite your lower lip, feeling his beard scratch at your skin, causing you to shut your eyes.

His lips slowly find your neck, causing you to shift against him as he groans lowly against you. You were supposed to talk to him, make him feel better, but somehow, his kisses and beard were doing wonders on you.

“Jeffrey…” You mumble, moving both hands to cup his cheeks. You pull him back and away from you, leaning down to peck his lips. “Let’s wait, okay? It’ll happen. Believe me, it _will_. But it’s not happening here.”

He smirks, looking up at you. “Says the woman who said magic can happen anywhere.”

“It can! But I want our first time to either be in your apartment or mine, but it better be on a damn bed. Afterwards, we can discuss further locations,” you tease, hearing him chuckle. It made you feel much better to see him smiling again, even if the conversation you two were having were inappropriate.

“Oh, so there’s going to be more than one occurrence?” His smirk remains on his lips, the dimples clearly evident as your thumbs brush gently against the lines on his cheeks, the bristles of hair tickling the pads of your thumbs.

“Why? You don’t have faith in yourself?”

He narrows his eyes, standing up with you and gently turning your back to him. He slowly bends you over the desk, pressing against you from behind. You gasp, feeling the outline of his manhood from the pants he was wearing.

He moves his lips to your ear, whispering huskily. “From this reaction, I’d say I’m doing pretty fucking good.”

He pulls away from you, biting his lower lip. You straighten up, glancing over at him to see his eyes rake over your backside before the blush appears on your cheeks once more.

“I’m going to jump you if you don’t stop,” you threaten which merely earns you a smirk from his direction.

“What’s so wrong with that?” He steps forward, pressing a hand to your hip.

“Nothing… But I want to pace myself with you… If that’s okay. You’re probably the only man I’ve ever thought of wanting to do more than just sleep with.”

He nods, kissing your forehead before he takes a seat back at his chair. “That’s perfectly fine with me. I want you comfortable and however long that takes, I’ll wait.”

You try to hide the grin from appearing by biting onto your lower lip. There was no way this man was real, was he?

“Well, if you’re doing okay, I guess I’ll get going. I’ve got a lot of homework to do,” you say, walking around his desk to pick up your backpack.

“If you’re okay with it, you can come by later tonight and we can discuss _Beowulf_? Or anything you want. I’ll cook us dinner. We’ll have a glass of wine. You can spend the night,” he says casually, looking up at you with a grin.

“That sounds like a good idea, actually. I may take you up on that offer, _Professor_ **Morgan**.”

He smirks, standing up to gently press his lips against yours. You instantly melt into him, your hand resting on his chest and feeling the muscle lying underneath the layers he was wearing. When he pulls away, he looks into your eyes.

“Thanks for making sure I was okay. I appreciate it. I was going to go batshit crazy after what happened today, but you helped a lot,” he says.

“Is that _another_ compliment? Damn. I’m on a roll.”

He scoffs, but the smile that appears on his lips fail him. “I guess you are. Don’t let it get to your fucking head.”

“What if I said it was too late?” You grin, giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking to the door to unlock it.

“I’ll see you tonight, Jeffrey.” You quietly open the door and glance back over at him with a smile before you were on your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	12. First Unofficial Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Professor Morgan's apartment for dinner and the night's events catches you by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I just finished Fall semester, so you know what that means... FREEDOM! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've got something up my sleeve for future chapters. I've also got an idea for the direction I want this story to go in. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a lot of fluff. ;)
> 
> Can you imagine him giving you a glass of wine? Like my god. I'd skip the wine and go straight to the bedroom ;)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

* * *

You stuff your bag with an extra pair of clean underwear, bra and toothbrush, just in case you were really going to spend the night at his apartment. It would be the first time you would see how his place looked and you didn’t know why you were nervous. He was going to cook dinner, provide wine, and all you had to do was show up.

You managed to change into a pair of leggings with a flannel and leather jacket over it. You can say that he was definitely rubbing off on you. Besides, you looked damn good in a leather jacket.

You look down at your phone to see the text message he sent. It was his address and he mentioned about taking a cab instead of driving.

When the cab pulls into the apartment complex, you bite your lower lip and pay the man. Climbing out, you look down at your feet before walking to his apartment. It was bigger than what you had, but you figure that was all due to his profession.

You knock, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear absently. Nervously.

When he opens the door, you feel a blush appear on your cheeks at the sight of him. You would never be able to get enough of him. He was extremely handsome and you had to wonder what you did to deserve him.

“Hey. You made it on time. Just finished cooking spaghetti. Come on in.” He motions you into his home and you hesitantly step inside, removing your shoes. He takes note of the leather jacket and instantly smirks, shutting the door behind you.

“A leather jacket, huh?”

Rolling your eyes playfully, you remove it to set it on his own coat hanger with your bag. “I saw it at the mall and I liked it. Had _nothing_ to do with you.”

Jeffrey takes your hand, the smirk remaining on his damn lips. You couldn’t resist him; the dimples were extremely persuasive.

“Uh huh. I’ve never seen you wear it.”

“Oh, so what you’re saying is you’ve taken notice of what I wear?” You try to retaliate, but his smirk, his dimples, the beard… It was clouding your thoughts.

“I mean, I have fucking checked you out before,” he admits, leading you to his kitchen where the aroma of his cooking filled the small area.

You grin, but not because of his compliment, but rather the smell that filled your senses.

It smelled fucking _good_.

Not only did this man love literature, but now he was a good cook? You scored big time with this one.

“I can’t say that I haven’t checked you out. I would be lying and you know, I _hate_ lying,” you tease.

He grins down at you, stirring the homemade spaghetti sauce.

“Your tone suggests otherwise, but I take your word for checking me out. I’ve seen your eyes drift to a certain place sometimes.” He smirks, scooping the sauce into the wooden spoon and bringing it to your lips. “Have a taste before you quip back.”

You lean forward, tasting the sauce and instantly looking up at him. You grab a nearby napkin to dab at your lips and grinned.

“Holy shit. That is fucking good,” you say.

He smirks proudly. “Damn right it is. You can take a seat at the table. I’ll bring us our plates.”

You walk to the small round table, bringing your leg up onto the seat as you watch him from the dining room. You bite your lower lip, seeing him pour an ample amount of food into two separate plates. He walks to the dining table to set it down, kissing the crown of your head in the process.

When he comes back with two glasses of wine, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. Jeffrey was no man like you have ever been with and you try and force yourself to relax, to take things slow, but somehow you knew he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.

He sets down the two glasses of wine and takes a seat next to you. “Let’s fucking eat then we can relax afterwards.”

You smile over at him, catching him off guard with a gentle kiss on his cheek.

You both eat in silence and you subconsciously groan here and there which cause him to arch a brow in your direction.

“You’ve got a nice place, Jeffrey.” You say, dabbing at your lips.

“Thanks. I’ll give you an exclusive tour and everything. I’ll even show you the fucking library that I’ve mentioned before,” he grins.

“Have you always had a potty mouth?” You tease, twirling the noodles around your fork and lifting it to your lips with a happy smile.

“I don’t have a potty mouth. Is it bad that my favorite word is ‘fuck’ or ‘fucking’?” You sip on your wine before you accidentally choke on the contents when he responds.

“Is it also your favorite thing to do?” You laugh, leaning back against your chair and shaking your head. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t let that one go.”

He shakes his head, finishing his plate of spaghetti. You watch him wipe his lips before he, too, finishes his glass of wine. “You’ll have to find out for yourself, won’t you?” He grins in your direction.

When he takes note that you also finished your food, he stands up to grab your plate and his as well before walking to the kitchen to let it rinse in water before setting it in the sink. He walks back to the dining table with the wine bottle to refill his glass and yours as well.

“Stand the _fuck_ up. I’m going to give you a grand tour of my humble abode.” He extends a hand for you and you take it instantly, your other hand holding onto your glass of wine.

“You switched from demanding to a cute gentleman in the span of a second. How do you do it?” You smirk, following him out of the dining room.

You listen to him talk as he leads you around his large apartment. You bite your lower lip and smile to yourself. You spot a few photos of him with what you assumed was his family, some of him on his bike, a photo of a dog that read ‘Bisou’. His apartment was simplistic, but you could tell that he had made it his own.

When you approach his bedroom, you take note at how large it was before your eyes drift to his bed.

“That’s a damn big bed, Jeffrey.”

He smirks. “It’s a California King sized bed.”

“What do you need it for?” You ask.

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

He had ditched his wine glass back in the kitchen and you feel him come from behind you, resting his hands at your hips. You bite your lower lip, looking down at the red liquid in the glass before bringing it to your lips nervously.

“I’ve got a feeling you’re going to tell me anyway,” you respond.

“Fucking smartass,” he smirks, stepping closer to you and you instantly feel him press against you from behind. “I _love_ being close to my partner, but this amount of space definitely gives me enough room to … _Move_ around,” he whispers into your ear, causing chills and shivers to run through your body.

You bite your lower lip, downing the rest of your wine and turning around to face him.

“Careful. We’re supposed to be taking it slow and you’re teasing me,” you tell him.

“Just giving you a taste of what will happen when I,” he leans down, your lips grazing him just gently, “ _Fuck_ you.”

You clear your throat. No man has ever spoken dirty to you and you oddly found it arousing and such a turn on when his deep voice rumbled from his chest to deliver such a dirty statement.

You move a hand to his chest and gently push him back away from your personal space. “Mm, your favorite word really is fuck.”

He smirks. “Told ya. Now, come on. Let me show you the library.”

He takes your empty wine glass and sets it in the kitchen before walking back to you. He leads you to a room down the hall to show a few shelves against the wall, filled with books. There was an elongated couch against one wall – it was enough to fit two people.

“Wow. This is better than your bedroom,” you tell him.

“Well, we can definitely get it on in here. No problem about that.” He quips back, turning the lights on. You smile at the variety of books, walking to a shelf and letting your fingertips graze the binding of the books.

“It took me awhile to build this collection, but every book I bought, I read. When I finished, I bought a new one and just continued to do so. I realized books shouldn’t be stacked on the floor, so I bought a shelf. I’ve got only three shelves, but if I ever move into a house, I want a big room filled with books,” he says, leading you to the couch. He picks up _Beowulf_ and you sit next to him, leaning against his side.

Jeffrey yawns, extending his arm and moving it to the back of the couch. You couldn’t help but laugh at how childish and corny the gesture was.

“You’re such a boy,” you laugh, leaning against his side and bringing your legs onto the couch. He pulls you to his side almost instantly, his hand resting on your upper arm.

“Well, I do have the parts of a _man_.”

You shake your head before allowing it to rest on his shoulder. He smiles to himself and you could imagine yourself spending your evenings in this room with him, just talking about a book that you two would have read.

“So, you ever read _Beowulf_?” He asks.

“Yeah. In high school. Though, those were the times when I didn’t know what I wanted to do in life, so I didn’t really pay attention much. I did the homework, but I didn’t divulge myself into understanding the material. The movie was pretty cool though.”

“There’s no way you think the movie is cooler than the book…” He says.

“… I think it is,” you reply.

He gasps playfully, looking down at you and you turn your head to look up at him.

“That is a betrayal to English majors all around,” he responds.

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

He laughs, “No, seriously. Books are so much better than how the movies portray them. Harry Potter is an exception though. I fucking love those movies.”

“Didn’t peg you as a Harry Potter fan,” you grin.

“Yeah, well, you’d be fucking surprised to see what else I’m into.”

You both continue to talk about various books that you have both read, some that you liked and some that you didn’t. It was such a nice conversation that you realized three hours passed and you were still leaned against his side. You were so comfortable and you could tell he was when he rested his head against the crown of yours.

“So, what do you think about _Beowulf_ since you’re thoroughly reading it this time around?” You hear him ask.

You shrug, emitting a quiet yawn. “I’m liking it so far. A bit difficult to understand, but I like it. The dynamic between men and women are completely different than it is now and maybe that’s why I’m interested in it. Women were used as objects of men back then. They were peacemakers between to enemies, hoping that the women would bring them together. It’s just an odd dynamic.”

He looks down at you, catching you off guard when he scoops you up into his arms.

“Jeffrey –”

“Yes, I’m carrying you. Deal with it.” He leads you out of his ‘library’ and brings you into his room instead. He sets you down, allowing you to get comfortable in the large mattress. When he climbs in next to you, you instantly lie down with him, your head resting once more on his chest and his arm wrapped around you.

“Sorry, go on. We’re much more comfortable now,” he says.

“Old man got some back problems?” You ask with a laugh, seeing his eyes narrow.

“Why? You gonna give me a fucking massage if I do?” He arches a brow.

“Depends if I’m in the mood...”

He growls towards you, causing you to shift closer to him. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep your resolve, but you knew that when the time comes to sleep with him, it would be better than you imagined.

So, you would wait.

“Right. Now, back to _Beowulf_. You read my future PowerPoints, didn’t you?”

You nod slowly. “Yes… It helps me get a better understanding of what I’m supposed to be looking out for.”

He breaks out into a grin and moves his other hand to rest on your hip which causes you to wrap your arm around his waist, resting a hand on his stomach. You feel the planes of his abdomen and you bite your lower lip.

“My fucking overachiever.”

You roll your eyes, but proudly say, “The one and only.”

He chuckles, leaning down to kiss the tip of your nose.

“So, tell me, Kristen. Got any siblings? Parents still together? What’d you like to do when you were younger? You know, all that fun stuff that couples are supposed to know about each other.”

“A couple, huh?” You respond.

“Yeah. We’re a fucking couple. If we’re being literal, you and me. That’s two. That’s a couple.”

You gently nudge his side, but he only brings you closer. “Now I understand how you feel when I’m being a smartass.”

“This won’t stop you from being a smartass though,” he grins.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

You both smile at one another before he urges you to answer the questions.

“Well, I’ve got two younger brothers. Both who are now in high school. My parents are still together, yeah. They still act like they’re in the honeymoon phase. I loved, and still do love, sports. Used to play basketball throughout high school before I had a knee injury. My dad told me I could have gotten a scholarship with it, but I just assumed that was him being my dad.”

He listens intently and you didn’t know how you felt. You never really talked about yourself to anyone. You were usually the one to listen to other people.

“You used to play basketball? Damn. Where have you fucking been my entire life? One, you love reading and writing. Two, you’re a damn English major. And three, you used to play basketball? I’d say we’re a match made in heaven, Kristen,” he smirks.

You blush, tilting your head up at him. “I’m going to assume you used to play basketball too?”

Jeffrey nods proudly. “Played in college. Only one year before I decided it wasn’t something I was going to make a career out of.”

You arch a brow before your smile turns into a small smirk.

“We should play a little one-on-one,” you challenge him.

“Oh… You’re challenging me. How about we make it interesting and put a bet on the game?”

You narrow eyes, seeing him pull away from you to prop his cheek onto his palm to look down at you.

“Alright. I’m known to never back out of a challenge. What’s the bet?”

He stands up, dropping his pants in front of you before slipping into a pair of basketball shorts. You were a bit distracted by the sight of his boxer briefs to even register what he was saying at the moment.

“I know you want to stare at my dick, but don’t worry. We’ll get there. Get up. We’re going to play some basketball.”

He tosses a sweater in your direction and look down at it. It was _his_. You grin and pull it over your flannel – it was a good thing you decided to wear your Nike running shoes tonight.

“You can’t blame your attire if you lose, either,” you hear him say.

You were dressed in leggings, running shoes, and a large sweater. It was _perfect_ attire to play basketball.

He, too, slips on a hooded sweater, grabbing his basketball from his closet.

“You’re going to get your ass handed to you, sweetheart,” he says, walking out of his room once he had his shoes on.

“Hey, wait. Where are we playing?”

“Does it matter? If it’s got a court and a hoop, we should be fine. But, if you really want details… My complex has a basketball court just around the corner.”

You follow him to the basketball courts and instantly shiver at the cold breeze brushing past you. You grin when the sweater was keeping you warm, inhaling it and instantly recognizing Jeffrey’s scent.

When you finally get to the courts, he tosses the ball at you and you instantly catch it.

“Alright, here’s the bet.” He says, beginning to stretch. He didn’t seem bothered by the weather.

“If I win, we go into the jacuzzi… _Naked_.” You widen your eyes. You weren’t shy about your figure, but you weren’t exactly comfortable either. “If you win, I’ll jump into the cold pool naked alone.”

“You really want to be naked, don’t you?” You reply, laughing quietly.

“I don’t mind. The minute these clothes come off, you’re going to be staring since you’ve been fucking doing it since the day you walked into my class. I figured I’d give you a win-win situation here.”

“Oh, how thoughtful of you to think of _my_ needs,” you roll your eyes playfully.

“So, do we have ourselves a deal or what?” He says, walking over to you.

You look down at his extended a hand. Grinning, you shake his hand before he pulls you into him and places a gentle kiss onto your lips.

“Gotta seal it with a kiss.”

He pulls back with a smirk on his face and a blush to your cheeks.

“Now, let’s play this fucking game,” he says, taking the ball from you.

Oh, this night was _far_ from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	13. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't comprehend whether you wanted to win or not. You want to win merely because you want to show him that you can kick his ass, but the other option of the bet didn't sound too bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time has not happened yet! But just wait. It's right around the corner, so I appreciate the patience!! I figured I'd build the relationship between these two and make JDM more of a gentleman. Also, the part where he bumps his head on the light reminds me of that scene in "Extant."  
> 

* * *

You watch him dribble the ball expertly towards the half court line. You bite your lower lip and carefully stretch, making sure your muscles were warm compared to the cold weather.

“How come you get ball first?” You ask, walking towards him.

“Because _you_ challenged _me_.” He responds, passing you the ball and you catch it without hesitation. “But since I’m a gentleman… Ladies first.”

You walk to the top of the half court line and smile, passing it to him before he returns it.

“First to three wins,” he says which you respond with a quick nod.

He was significantly taller than you were, but you weren’t bothered by it. You were fast and your dribbling would make him slow down.

When he reaches for the ball, you quickly bounce the ball to your other hand, leaving him stunned as you run towards the basket to lay it up. As you see the ball go through the hoop, you grin and dribble back to the half court line to check it out again.

“You’ve got some fucking handles,” he says.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, handsome.” You wink in his direction. You take note that he was now playing better defense. His long arms extended outwards, proving how big of a wingspan he had.

“Nowhere to go, huh?” He smirks at you, keeping his body close to you to prevent you from running towards the basket.

“Point guards always find a way to outsmart their opponent,” you say. You cross him over once more and when he catches up to you, you quickly spin with the ball and run towards the basket to lay it up once more.

“I’ve got two. Game point, Jeffrey.” You tell him. “I sure hope you don’t get sick when you jump into the pool.”

“Are you talking trash, Kristen?” He narrows his eyes, watching you for a moment.

“… Yup. I’m winning.”

“Not for long.” He says with clear determination in his voice. When you begin to dribble the ball, he gives you a bit of distance this time around.

 _Easy_ , you think. If he gave you space, you could shoot it and you were a pretty good shot too.

When you had enough room, you square your feet and pick up the ball, instantly jumping to shoot the ball into the basket. Though, your smile of victory immediately disappears when Jeffrey blocks your shot.

“My ball.”

The next two points happened too fast for your liking. You and Jeffrey had broken out in a sweat and it was his ball. He had the advantage. You stare at him for a moment, trying to read his mind on what he would do to secure the win.

When you pass him the ball, he carefully dribbles towards the basket and you remain in a squat of defense. You slide your feet in the direction he goes before he catches you by surprise when you reach for the ball and uses the same move you did early in the game. He passes the ball instantly to his other hand and jogs to the basket.

You hear a quiet _swish_ following with a soft chuckle.

“You are lucky that I’ve got a Jacuzzi in my patio back at my apartment. It’s small, but I don’t mind cuddling with you,” he walks over to you, clearly amused that he won and you lost.

“Good game,” you say with a playful pout. “And a bet is a bet. I hope you’ve got more wine.” He grins down at you, tucking the ball under one arm as his other holds you close to his side.

“You’re a good sport, but if you don’t want to go into the Jacuzzi naked, I’m fine with that. I don’t want to rush you.” He says, leading you back to his apartment.

You look up at him once you reach his doorstep, leaning up to gently press your lips against his. Your hand rests against his cheek as your lips slowly move against his. Usually, he had been the one to initiate the kissing, so when you hear him growl against you, you knew you were doing something right.

You pull away to look up at him and you take note of the lustful look in his eyes. You bite your lower lip, motioning for him to reach for the door.

“We’re going to get sick if we continue standing out here,” you whisper.

He nods, leading you inside. He drops the basketball in the corner before leaving you in the living room to head to his patio. He had a small Jacuzzi – it was big enough to fit at least four people. There were lights dangling around the area which illuminated it perfectly, but still remained hidden to the rest of his neighbors.

You take a seat at his couch for a moment, watching him get the Jacuzzi ready. When he returns back into the house, he looks down at you.

“You can join me in the Jacuzzi, but – ”

“Shush. A bet is a bet. I’m not backing out now.” You say, standing up to retrieve the bottle of wine from the kitchen before you catch a glimpse of him removing his shirt. You clear your throat and bite back a laugh when he hits his head on the light above him.

“You’re just too tall. That’s what it is,” you say. He drops his shirt to the couch and laughs, his hands undoing the button and zipper on his pants.

“Ha ha,” he nods towards the bottle of wine and flashes you a smile. “Smart idea with the wine.”

You walk out to the patio, leaving him to undress in the living room. You set the bottle of wine onto the small table and remove his jacket, following your shirt. You feel a cold breeze hit your bare upper half before you slip your leggings down your legs to pool around your ankles. You bite your lower lip, standing clad in your undergarments.

You hesitantly look over your shoulder to look at Jeffrey and your eyes meet almost instantly. He walks out to the patio and slides the door shut behind him. He was standing clad in his underwear too.

“You’re beautiful, Kristen.” He says, leaning over to kiss your bare shoulder. You shiver, but not due to the weather. His beard scratched against your soft skin which caused a quiet whimper to escape your lips.

You turn around to face him, your eyes meeting his own. You find yourself stuck in the same trance like always, as if he was luring you in.

“You said naked in a Jacuzzi. We’ve both got some clothes on.” You say and just as he was going to respond, you bring your hands to undo your bra, letting it fall off your shoulders to hit the ground.

He does his best to keep his eyes above the chest and you chuckle quietly. He truly was a gentleman. You drop your panties and walk to the Jacuzzi, slowly letting the hot water hit your ankles, to your shins…

Once your body was covered in the hot water, you look at Jeffrey who remained standing. He seemed like _he_ was in a trance.

“Hey… You gonna get in or what?” You ask.

“Right. Yeah. Doing that right now.” He drops his boxers and your eyes instantly deviate to his manhood. You look away and clear your throat – he was definitely well endowed and he wasn’t even erect.

As soon as you both were in the water, you make your way over to him, resting your chin on his shoulder as his arm wraps around you. You love the feel of his skin against yours and you gently slide a leg between his, allowing your legs to tangle with his own.

“I didn’t realize I would work up a sweat,” he says, looking down at you.

“I told you I played basketball throughout high school. What did you expect?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to play as good as you did. I mean, it was tie game before I won. I thought it’d be a blowout,” he smirks.

“Gotta give me more credit than that. I challenged you for a reason. I lost, but still, the look on your face when I made that first point was priceless.” You grin, biting your lower lip. You look down into the water and see your naked body before your eyes fall to his manhood once more.

He catches your eyes and smirks, hooking a finger under your chin. “Hey…” He whispers, leaning in to let your lips graze with his, but not necessarily touching just yet. “You said you wanted to wait. We’ll wait.”

You nod, sighing and resting your forehead against him before you straddle his waist. You instantly feel him brush against you, causing you to gasp. You lean forward to press your lips against his and his hands immediately move to rest on your hips.

“Kristen…” He grunts against your lips, pulling back to look into your eyes. There were no clothes to interfere with either of you, but you knew that he didn’t want it happening right now, despite his actions telling him otherwise.

“What..? I want this. I want you,” you respond.

He shakes his head, cupping your cheek before he climbs out to wrap a towel around his waist and handing you one. When you step out, his eyes immediately rake over your body before you decide to cover it up. He leads you into the warm apartment before looking down at you.

“I know you do. Fuck, I want you too, but you told me you want to wait. I want to respect that. Right now… It’s all this fucking tension and arousal. I want it to happen naturally. I want to take you out to dinner, drop you off at your doorstep and you invite me in…”

You break out into a small smile and nod. Seriously. What did you do to deserve him? “You watch a lot of romantic comedies or what?”

He smiles. You could tell he was worried that you would take it the wrong way.

“So what if I do? My point is… It’ll happen and it’ll be worth the wait. I don’t want to do this now and have you regret it the next day.”

You instantly peck his lips, catching him by surprise.

“What was that for?” He asks.

“I’m just glad that you’re such a gentleman. Other men would have jumped at the chance the minute a woman straddled them. Add in that we’re both naked and it could have easily happened, but thank you,” you play with the towel that now covers your body. You look up at him and while the look of arousal remained in his eyes, there was also a sense of understanding and patience.

“How about we put some clothes on and watch a movie?” He suggests.

You nod and you grab your bag before he leads you to the nearest bathroom for you to change. He hands you one of his shirts before leaving you to your privacy. You shut the door behind you and stare at yourself in the mirror.

With Jeffrey, you were able to feel confident in yourself. You struggled with the way you looked for so long, but with him, it just magically disappeared. He made you feel like you were _enough_ , like you were worth it, like you were…

 _Beautiful_.

As you slip on your bra and panties, you grab his shirt and instantly bring it to your nose. You inhale the scent and immediately grin. You were definitely going to steal this shirt.

You pull on his large shirt and a pair of shorts that you brought.

You leave the bathroom, hearing him in his bedroom and you hesitantly walk in that direction. He was getting things ready for you both to cuddle, but he was trying to find the remote. He curses under his breath, looking through the drawers of his nightstand.

“Need help?” You ask quietly.

He turns to you and instantly lights up at the sight of you in his shirt. You take note that he also changed into a pair of pajama pants and a regular t-shirt. It was such a different sight than you were used to. He looked more relaxed, more casual and even more sexy.

“I can’t find the remote.” He huffs, sitting at the edge of the bed.

You walk to him, standing in front of him. His arms snake around your waist, allowing you to stand between his legs and you bring your hands to run through his hair gently.

“That’s okay. We don’t have to watch a movie. Come on.” You lean down to peck his lips before removing yourself from his grasp to climb onto his large bed. You felt extremely tiny now that you were lying on his bed.

He follows suit and lies next to you, wrapping his arm around you. The darkness surrounds you both and you instantly cuddle closer to his side. He brings his free hand to drape a blanket over your bodies, giving you extra warmth.

“Tell me something no one knows,” he says. You look up at him and you can tell that his eyes were on you. He reaches back to turn on the small lamp. It was enough to illuminate both your faces so that you both could see each other.

“If I do… You have to tell me something that no one knows about you either. Deal?” You respond.

“Of course. Deal.” He pecks your lips and pulls back with a grin. “Seal it with a kiss.”

“That’s just your excuse for you to kiss me, isn’t it?” You smile.

“Yeah. It is. It works though, doesn’t it?” Jeffrey responds, his other arm moving to rest behind his head. Your hand absently traces shapes onto his chest, looking up at him.

“Well… I used to be afraid of the ocean. The pool. Things like that. Especially the ocean though. The never-ending dark abyss that lies underneath the water… That and because my dad threw me into the pool when I was young and told me that that was the way I should learn how to swim.”

He arches a brow, moving his hand from behind his head to rest on your arm, running his thumb across your skin. “You didn’t know how to swim, but your dad tossed you into the pool? Holy fuck. What’d you do?”

You shrug, “I ended up drowning. My dad jumped into the pool and helped me out of the water. My mom was so angry at him. My brothers weren’t born yet, so I think he learned his lesson with me. He apologized so many times, told me that his dad did the same to him and his brothers and it always worked out.”

There was a glimmer of concern in Jeffrey’s eyes that you caught and you place a gentle kiss on his shoulder to relax him.

“Are you on good terms with your dad though?”

“Yeah, definitely. I was ten when it happened and I’m not one to hold a grudge. Besides, I know he didn’t intentionally want me to drown, you know? He always thinks that I would be good at anything life throws at me and it’s kind of scary when I disappoint him.”

Jeffrey nods, leaning down to peck your lips, letting his lips linger against yours before he pulls away.

“Enough of this serious talk. We had a deal and you said you would also tell me something no one knows about you,” you said, your eyes staring intently into his.

“Well, I was engaged once.”

You clear your throat and feel yourself pulling away before he sighs, pulling you closer.

“Don’t do that. Don’t pull away. You said you wanted to know something about me, I’m telling you,” he says.

You sigh and allow him to continue.

“We were together for about two years, including the engagement. She broke it off, but I guess you can say that I didn’t have the guts to call it off myself. Everything about my relationship with her was rushed. Everything. So when the time came and I decided to propose, I thought it would be a good idea. I wanted to settle down, have kids… I guess I forgot to ask what was her take on kids. Realized she didn’t want kids and we got into many arguments that just led to us calling the wedding off.”

You try to look for any sense of regret, any guilt, but you couldn’t find it in his features. It didn’t seem like this woman affected him as much, but then for a brief moment, you hear him sigh.

“That was the woman you saw me with. The one that made me late that one day. The one I told that she and I couldn’t do it anymore, couldn’t go down that road again,” he bites his lower lip.

“Are you – Are you over her?” You ask hesitantly. The tracing on his chest stops and you bite your lower lip, burying your face to hide.

He emits another sigh before hooking a finger under your chin to look into your eyes.

“I am, Kristen. When she came back and she told me that she changed, I was willing to give her another shot. Don’t get me wrong. I was making myself believe that things would finally fall into place this time around… Then I thought of you, kissed you… It was different. I’ve never felt anything like this.”

You bite your lower lip and his thumb brushes against your cheek, allowing all your worries to slip away.

“I look at you and I see a future, I see myself happy. I look at her and I’m reminded of all the things she said, of what she didn’t want.”

“What makes you think that this relationship won’t turn out the way it did with your ex?” You ask hesitantly. He drops his hand and shakes his head.

“What makes _you_ think that this won’t turn out like _your_ relationship with your ex? It’s the same concept, Kristen. You and I are both taking a chance on each other because we both _know_ that this is different. Yeah, I know this relationship just started and we’re still keeping it under wraps, but I mean it. I feel like _myself_ when you’re around.”

He leans down to press his lips against yours and you instantly melt into him. His lips move against yours, coaxing yours to open up to him. His tongue brushes against yours and you whimper, pulling back quietly.

“I didn’t think this conversation would get this serious,” you say with a quiet laugh.

He chuckles, his hand moving to your cheek once more. “Well, now that we’ve got the serious shit aside, do you want to try and sleep? I’ll surprise you with breakfast.”

“It’s not a surprise since you’ve told me,” you quip back.

He scoffs with a click of his tongue, but his smile still remains. “Smartass.”

You grin and lean up to peck his lips once more.

“Good night, Jeffrey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	14. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally go out on your first official date with Professor Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry guys! The smut will DEFINITELY happen next chapter! I didn't want to rush and get it over with in this chapter, so I decided I would dedicate a smut-filled chapter on its own. Besides, these two deserve it. But things are getting steamy with a bit of "preview" in this chapter. Hehe. Also, the end of this story is nearing! Enjoy nonetheless and the feedback you all have given me has pushed me to continue writing! So, thank you so much!!! :)  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

* * *

The next morning, you awake quietly. You glance over to see Jeffrey with his arm draped over your waist, holding you securely into his side. It felt good to be in a man’s arms again. You lean over to kiss his cheek before carefully climbing out of bed. You decide you would surprise him with breakfast and a cup of coffee.

When you look down at your attire, you grin instantly to see that you were wearing his shirt. You enter the kitchen after shutting the bedroom door slightly and look around the cupboard for two mugs.

You weren’t used to his apartment, so it took a lot of opening and closing of drawers. When you finally gathered the necessary items, you grab the raw eggs and bacon that was in his fridge. Hopefully he didn’t mind.

You begin cooking, making sure that the coffee was brewing. You could _definitely_ get used to this again.

You set the dirty pan and spatula in the sink, letting hot water rinse the leftover food. After you finish cleaning what you cleaned, you pour coffee into the two mugs. You put milk and sugar in yours, like always, and leave Jeffrey’s untouched.

Setting the mugs on the tray with the other two plates of food, you quietly walk into his bedroom to see him stir awake, bringing a hand to rub at his face.

“Hey…” You say quietly, biting your lower lip.

He turns to look up at you, grinning instantly at the sight before him. “Surprising me with breakfast? In _bed_? Oh, how I’m a lucky man right now.”

You laugh quietly, setting the tray on the nightstand before he wraps his arms around you once he sits at the edge of the bed. He buries his face against your abdomen and you smile to yourself, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head.

“Figured it’s the least I could do. You cooked dinner last night,” you finally reply.

“Well, thank you for breakfast. It smells delicious.”

You both begin to eat, catching his lips once he pauses to peck your own. It was sweet and you couldn’t help but grin every time your lips felt his.

“Got any plans today?” He asks, sipping on his cup of coffee.

You shake your head. “Nope, but I figured I would leave you alone so you can do some work. I’ve got some homework to do, so that’s probably what my day will consist of.”

“You can always stay here and we’ll work together,” he suggests.

“Mm, I don’t think that’d be a good idea. We’d both just want to kiss each other so nothing will ever get done,” you smile.

He grins, “So? Is that a bad thing? I happen to love your lips.”

“The main point is that we won’t be able to work.”

Jeffrey rolls his eyes playfully, resting his cheek against you. “I _guess_ you’re right… How about… Tomorrow night we have dinner? I’ll take you out on a nice date. We can dress all fancy, go out to a nice restaurant… What do you say?”

You arch your brow at him, tilting your head. “We’ve got class tomorrow.”

“Well, my class is during noon. I think the term for eating at noon is _lunch_ , so it’s a good thing we’ll be eating dinner.” He smirks.

You narrow your eyes and gently punch his arm. He sets the empty tray aside and gently wraps his arms around you, playfully tackling you to the bed.

“I don’t know if I want to go anywhere with you if you’re going to be so mean,” you tease with a playful pout.

“Oh, you’re going to give me that face? That fucking cute face?” You grin, leaning up to peck his lips. He catches you off guard when he keeps your lips together, slowly moving them with one another as his arm runs along your side. His touch gives your entire body goosebumps, the sound of a whimper escaping your lips quietly.

“Fine, fine. I suppose I’ll go out to dinner with you.”

* * *

 

After class, you were gathering your things when you hear Jeffrey clear his throat. The classroom was empty and he was dangerously close to you. He leans down and whispers, “Tonight. I’ll pick you up at seven.” His voice causes you to shut your eyes and you simply nod, turning around to see him already walking out of the classroom.

Today’s class actually went pretty well. More people were speaking up and despite the fear in their voices, Jeffrey always made sure to tell them that it was okay to voice their opinion which caused most of the class to relax a bit.

When you arrive home, you instantly make your way to the bathroom to get ready. Sure, you had a few hours to kill, but this would be the first “official” date with Jeffrey, your Professor, and you wanted to look good. Besides, it had been a while since you were out on a date; you wanted to _wow_ him.

After your much refreshing shower, you wrap a towel around your dampened hair, pulling on your undergarments which consisted of a set of white lace panties and bra. You look into your closet, tapping your chin as you look at the variety of dresses.

Picking out a white [dress](http://images.more.mdpcdn.com/sites/more.com/files/styles/slide/public/date-night-outfits-crystalin.jpg) that reached just above your knees. You grin, setting it onto the bed and walk back to the bathroom to dry your hair and apply a bit of light makeup. When your hair was dry enough, you begin to curl your hair, running your fingers through it to loosen the curls to make them wavy. You look at yourself and smile, your mind drifting to Jeffrey.

Applying just a light amount of makeup and a subtle shade of red lipstick, you walk back out to your bedroom to slip into your dress. You smile to yourself, zipping it up and looking at yourself in the mirror. It was very modest – the sleeves were at the perfect length and the end of your dress reached enough that it would showcase your amazing legs.

Slipping into a pair of nude heels, you look yourself over. When the doorbell rang, you wondered what Jeffrey was wearing and also hoping that he wasn’t riding his motorcycle or else climbing onto the back of the bike would be a difficult task on its own.

You open the door and look up at him, instantly grinning. You should have known he would wear all black, except he exchanged the leather jacket with a long black coat. Underneath, he was wearing a black button up shirt with the top buttons loose to reveal his chest and a few of his chest hairs. Your eyes move to his jeans and take note of the color of his black jeans – it didn’t look worn in like he usually wore.

You were too busy staring at him to notice that he, too, was looking at you from top to bottom. Sure, the dress wasn’t risqué, but it was different than your usual attire.

“You clean up nice,” he says with a smirk, reaching behind his back to hold out a single rose. You feel your cheeks heat up and instantly lean up to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you. I’m going to assume that’s your way of saying that I look nice,” you laugh softly, leading him out of your apartment. You scan the parking lot and sigh of relief when the motorcycle was nowhere to be seen.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to jump into the back of a motorcycle wearing a dress. Brought my truck instead.” He rests a hand on your lower back, looking down at you with a glint in his eyes.

You smile to yourself and climb into the truck with his help, setting your bag on your lap. When he climbs in, he starts the car and buckles his seatbelt.

“I can actually see you now,” you say.

“I kinda miss having your arms around me, though.” He replies, looking over at you with a grin.

“So, where are we going?” You ask.

He pulls into the main road and reaches over to rest a hand on your thigh, his fingertips gently running over the exposed skin.

“Italian restaurant downtown. It’s supposedly really good.”

You let the silence consume you both, but you look down at his hand when his fingers rest on your inner thigh. You bite your lower lip and lean over to kiss his cheek which causes a grin to line his lips. As he pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant, you look around.

No man had ever gone out of his way to take you out to a nice place such as this.

He wraps his arm around your waist once you begin to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. You lean against him and your arm snakes around him as well, resting it on his hip. The heels you were wearing made little difference to the height, but it was noticeable.

“Reservation for Morgan,” he tells the hostess.

When you see the girl nod, she leads you through the restaurant and settles with a table near the window. The hostess sets down the menu and leaves you to the table. As you were going to sit down, Jeffrey pulls your chair out and you look up at him.

“Continue proving how big of a gentleman you are. It may go somewhere,” you wink teasingly, taking a seat and feeling him push the chair in.

He sits across from you, looking at you. “Ooh, the date hasn’t exactly started and you’re already looking forward to what tonight may bring? I like that.”

You laugh softly, shaking your head. You open the menu and look down at the variety of food that the restaurant offered. After a moment, you settle with the Chicken Alfredo pasta, shutting your menu to look up at him.

You find him staring at you and you couldn’t help but let a smile line your lips.

“Know what you want?” You ask.

He nods, “Yeah. And I’m looking at her.”

You blush and shake your head, looking down at the table. “Watch yourself, _Professor_ Morgan,” you tease.

When the waiter comes by, he orders two glasses of water and the meals that you two wanted. He hands the waiter the menus and turns his attention to you. He reaches over hesitantly, resting a hand over yours as his thumb brushes against your thumbs.

“Having fun?” He asks you.

“I’m always having fun when I’m with you,” you admit.

He scoffs, the smile still remaining on his lips. “Mm, I highly doubt that’s true.”

“Okay, aside from inside the classroom, I like spending time with you.”

Jeffrey gently squeezes your hand before releasing it to rest it back on his lap. “It’s still so fucking weird to think of you as a student. I mean, we’re both of age and it’s not like it’s against the school’s rules, but when I look at you, I see you as a colleague rather than a student.”

“Oh, and here I thought you saw me as a woman you wanted to sleep with,” you grin.

“That too, but I thought we were having a moment. I guess not.”

You both laugh, continuing to talk about each other’s lives. It was comforting to know that there was someone out there who wanted to know about your life, to know about who you were, what you liked… Not many people wanted to know that.

He pays for the dinner once you both finish and you realize that he had moved to sit next to you. You smile over at him, turning your head to peck his lips.

“You kiss me now and I can’t guarantee that I won’t attack you once we get back to the car,” he whispers huskily to you.

You bite your lower lip, dropping your hand from the table to his crotch. You gently massage at the area and hear him growl against you. “We are in public, Miss Wright…”

“Well, someone else doesn’t seem to mind,” you say, pulling back once the waiter sets the receipt down along with Jeffrey’s card.

He sets his credit card back into his wallet before standing up, adjusting himself before he extends a hand for you. You eagerly take his hand, watching him lace your fingers with his and you smile.

He leads you out of the restaurant and back to the truck. He seemed a bit bothered and when you were just about to ask why, you see him shift and adjust himself once more.

Deciding to break the silence, you look over at him once he begins to pull into the main road to head back to your apartment.

“Got a problem, Jeffrey?”

He looks over at you and narrows his eyes. “I’d say I’ve got a big fucking problem, yeah.”

You look down at his lap and take note of his bulge and instantly, you clear your throat.

He reaches over to take your hand, looking over at you once he stops at a red light. “Aside from this fucking sexual tension right now, I had a really good time at dinner, Kristen.”

You smile, seeing him kiss your knuckles before he turns his attention back onto the road.

“I had a good time too. I feel like I can talk to you about anything,” you admit quietly.

“Me too…”

You smile to yourself before you glance out the window. You see him park the truck at a parking spot, climbing out to help you out as well. His hand rests on your lower back once more, his fingertips gently resting above the curve of your backside.

You bite your lower lip, leading him up to your apartment.

“Look at you proving to be more of a gentleman every time I’m with you,” you smile.

“Well, I have to make sure the girl gets home safely.” The elevator doors open and you step onto your floor, leading him to your front door.

He looks down at you, biting his lower lip. You look up at him, staring into his eyes.

“Thanks for tonight, Kristen.”

“No thank you. I had a lot of fun… More than I’ve had in a while. So, thank you.”

He leans down to kiss your cheek, pulling back only slightly. Your lips hover against his own and you sigh quietly, pecking his lips.

“I’ll see you this weekend?” He asks.

You don’t respond, but instead, you unlock your door and look over your shoulder at him. When you step into your apartment, you maintain the eye contact and bite your lower lip.

“Do you want to come in?”

Without hesitation, he grins and steps inside your apartment.

Oh, it was definitely happening tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	15. Second Half of the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite him into your apartment and well, it finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Finally!!! I'm not usually good at writing smut, but I tried my best! Enjoy!!! :) I also love the feedback and your comments that you guys give me! I know I said this story is soon coming to an end, but I don't necessarily know how soon is... We'll see. ;)

* * *

He enters your apartment and you shut the door behind him, carefully locking the door. Jeffrey shrugs off his coat, draping it at the coat rack as you bite your lower lip. The tension thickens as you take his hand, leading him to your bedroom.

Your heart races at what could possibly happen next and while you were excited, you were also nervous.

Once you stand in your bedroom, Jeffrey leans down to press his lips against yours, his hands resting on your hips. You drop your bag to the floor as your hands immediately find its way to rest on his broad shoulders – damn you could just imagine yourself holding onto him as he plunged into you all night long.

You pull back from the kiss suddenly, cheeks pink as you take note of the lustful look in his eyes.

“What? Are you okay?” He asks.

Nodding slowly, “Yeah. I was just – Just daydreaming.”

“Well, no need for that now.” Jeffrey smirks, moving his fingers to hover at the zipper of your dress. He dips his head to place light kisses along your neck as his stubble brushes against the soft spots along your neck which earn him a quiet whimper to escape your lips.

Your hands find the buttons of his dress shirt, beginning to slowly unbutton it. Your eyes roll back as he gently flicks his tongue at one of your hot spots along your neck. When you moan quietly, he grins against your skin, latching his lips to your neck. You were sure he was going to leave a mark.

He slowly lowers the zipper of your dress, his fingertips trailing the exposed skin at your back. Once you undo the buttons of his shirt, you bring your hands to shrug it off his body, taking note of the hair on his chest as well as the trail disappearing into his pants.

Jeffrey pulls back to look at you, letting the dress now pool around your ankles. You stand clad in your matching white lingerie and take note of his eyes lingering every inch of your body. For once, you didn’t feel embarrassed or the need to hide yourself. The way Jeffrey was looking at you made you feel oddly comfortable in your own skin.

He was admiring you and you were enjoying every second of it.

“You are _beautiful_ , Kristen…” He whispers lowly, his voice deepening which only caused a wetness to settle between your legs.

“I’m half naked and you still have pants on. Something’s wrong here,” you say with a teasing smile.

“Then help me outta my pants, gorgeous.” He smirks at you.

The pet name causes you to blush, bringing your fingers to gently rake down his chest to the planes of his abdomen. Once you reach his belt buckle, you slowly unravel it, pulling it from the loops of his pants to let it drop onto the floor.

He continues to stare at you, moving one hand to gently brush your hair away from your face.

You undo the button of his pants, lowering the zipper with it before he surprises you by picking you up off your feet to bring you to your bed. He lies you back gently, kicking off his pants along the way.

Instantly, you spread your legs to let him settle between them. In that moment, you immediately feel his growing excitement press against your heat. The fabric of your thong and his boxers were the only thing separating the both of you from becoming _one_.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” He asks, bringing his fingertips to gently run along your collarbone, dangerously dragging it down towards your breast.

“Too late to ask that now that we’re both half naked, huh?”

He smirks down at you, his hand now covering your breast which elicits a squeak of surprise.

“Smartass,” he growls.

Jeffrey uses his free hand to gently unclasp your bra, slowly pulling it away from your body. He finally takes a good look at you and despite the silence, you could _feel_ what it was doing to him.

“Shit, Kristen.” He leans down, gently nipping at your collarbone before he lowers his head to latch his lips onto your nipple. His hand covers the unattended breast, giving both the same amount of attention.

The wetness between your legs stains your thong and you were sure that he could feel the heat through the thin fabric of his boxers.

You roll your hips, instantly whimpering at the friction that runs through your body.

He moves his lips to the other breast, flicking his tongue against your nipple as he stares up at you. You catch his eyes and bite your lower lip, your chest heaving against him as the sound of pleasure continue to escape your lips.

He tugs down your thong slowly and you help him by wiggling free of the fabric. Jeffrey tosses it over his shoulder carelessly. He pulls back to look down at your bare form, admiring every inch of your body. As he leans back on his knees, you drop your eyes to the very large tent in his boxers. He brings a hand flat on your chest, brushing it downwards as his long fingers graze your nipples. Once at your lower abdomen, he brings his thumb to gently rub at your bud which you instantly moan in return. You toss your head back, finally breaking the eye contact as he continues the slow circles against your bundle of nerves.

When you feel him lean down to give you kisses along your inner thighs, you instantly shake your head. You bring your hands down to cup his cheeks, stopping him from beginning his assault on your core.

“Save that for next time… I need you _now_ …” You beg.

Jeffrey smirks, running his tongue along the length of your sex before he pulls back. He watches you moan once more at his teasing, removing his boxers.

“Oh, there’s going to be a next time? I like that fucking sound of that.”

His tongue against your womanhood made you regret your decision to stop him, but you knew that you wanted to look forward to something the next time this happens.

You drop your eyes to look at his member – it was much bigger this close. That night at the Jacuzzi, you knew he was well endowed, but now that it was up close and personal, you wondered if it would cause you any pain.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go slow,” he says. You figure he was watching your facial expressions and the fact that he was making sure that you were going to be okay was something that made you smile.

You nod, cupping his cheek to bring him closer to you. He rests his forearm near your head as his hand grasps his member, running the head of it along your heat. When he feels your wetness, you hear him growl against you.

“You’re _soaked_ , Kristen…” He whispers.

Your lips hover against his as your hand remains on his cheek. Your other hand rests on his lower back as you lie there at his mercy.

“It’s what you do to me, _Professor_ Morgan…” You whisper back, nipping at his lower lip.

“Fuck… I knew you were trouble.” He smirks, slowly pushing into your heat.

You instantly gasp, your nails digging at his lower back as your hand drops from his cheek to his shoulder. He pecks your lips, watching your reactions as he pushes himself further into your warm, wet abyss.

He remains still for you to adjust to his girth. Your chest heaves at the large penetration, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

“You doing okay?” He asks quietly. You nod in response and wrap one leg around his waist, pressing your heel to his lower back to push him further into you.

Jeffrey moans at your action, pulling his hips back before pressing it back to yours. When he realizes that you were not in any pain, he begins to pick up the pace. His body felt great against yours and the feeling of him thrusting into you was something you knew you wanted more of.

You feel him snap his hips into you and you moan loudly. You glance down to see where you two were connected and realize that he was fully inside of you. You don’t know how you were able to take all of him, but you were just glad you did. You felt full… In more ways than one.

“Jeffrey!” You moan, feeling him continue his long strokes. He was determined to make this last as long as possible and you were grateful because you knew that once he pulled out, you were going to miss him.

He pulls back to rest on his knees, his hands going to your hips. You look up at him to see the faces he was making at every movement he made. It was such a delightful sight to see him enjoying himself just as much as you were.

Once his name leaves your lips, his pace becomes erratic and quick. You were close on the edge and you knew that he was too. His hips slam into yours repeatedly, the sound of your bedframe hitting the wall just heightened the pleasure.

“Fuck… Jeffrey!” His thrusts never cease or falter, in fact, he continues to slam into you. As he does so, you wrap your arms around him to bring him down against you. Instantly, you feel yourself release the loud moan you were holding in and your body begins to shake against his. Your walls tighten around his member and your eyes roll back into your head at the sensation you were feeling at the moment.

He doesn’t stop, though. Instead, he continues his thrusts to help you ride out your climax. When you finally come down, his hips begin to slam into you before he pulls out to release at your lower abdomen.

You look up at him and smile to yourself. His mouth was agape and his head was thrown back with his eyes shut.

Fuck, it was so worth the wait.

You reach over to grab a tissue, cleaning his release from your skin. He finally looks down at you and you smile, tossing the tissue into your trashcan before he lies next to you. Jeffrey collects you into his arms and you instantly bury your face against his chest.

You both regain your breathing and you lean up to peck his lips, panting quietly.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” you tell him.

He laughs quietly and he looks down at you, his arms remaining tight around your frame.

“Fuck yeah we are,” he responds with a cheeky smirk.


	16. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up Jeffrey in a most intimate way possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is just a filler! I wanted to update it for you guys and well... It's more smut! I hope you all don't mind! I wanted to build their new relationship before allowing some drama to hit the fan...  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

The next morning, you awake with a soreness at your lower half before you realize what happened last night. Turning your head to the snoring man next to you, you couldn’t help but grin. You were both lying on your bed, _naked_ , with the sheets tangled at your legs. Having sex with Jeffrey was much more than you thought it would be and fuck, you wanted it to happen again.

Leaning over, you quietly place light kisses along his jawline, letting a smile line your lips at the feel of his scruffy beard. As he remains lying on his back, your eyes drift to his chest hair following the planes of his flattened abdomen and to the trail of hair disappearing past your blanket.

Fuck, you wanted more and you wanted it _now_.

You feel him shift as your lips continue to kiss along his jawline down to the side of his neck. For a moment, you cease all movements until he remained still once more. You quietly crawl backwards until you were at his feet, gently tugging down the blanket to reveal the one part of him that you wanted more of.

Just as you were second guessing your actions, the sight of his member resting against his abdomen made you gasp. It was so much different now that it was this close to your face. You just hoped that he wouldn’t be angry if you had a little … _taste_.

You let your hands rest at either side of his hips, letting the tip of your tongue run across the underside of his manhood. In return, you hear him elicit a quiet groan, letting one arm drape over his eyes. God, you couldn’t wait to see his reaction when he woke up.

You allow your eyes to remain on the man before you, allowing your lips to finally latch onto his tip. You groan against him – you couldn’t believe you were actually doing this and the fact that he was still asleep made it so much more erotic.

Your hand moves to hold onto his base, gently stroking him as your tongue continue to flick against the head of his member. At the sounds that were escaping his lips, you knew he would soon find out it was no dream.

Within moments, you pull back to see that his member had stiffened a great deal. Fuck, now you feel a wetness settle between your legs and all you wanted to do was climb onto his pole and ride him as if your life depended on it.

_Fuck. He’s going to make me fucking kinky._

When you notice that he was still asleep and still very much emitting quiet groans, you smirk to yourself.

“Time to wake up, _Professor_ Morgan,” you whisper before you allow your lips to wrap around the head of his member once more. Suddenly, you begin to bob your head with the accompaniment of your hand stroking what your mouth couldn’t take.

Instantly, you see his eyes shoot open. The look on his face was enough for you to reach your high without him having to actually touch you.

“You fucking _minx_ ,” you hear him growl. His voice was much deeper in the morning and this time was no different. You were in control and you liked it. Usually, Jeffrey would be the one to take initiative, but this morning, you just couldn’t resist.

“Sorry… It was just right _there_. Couldn’t help myself,” you say, pulling back. Your hand, however, continues to stroke his length.

“Well, thank you for waking me up in the most perfect way possible,” he responds, groaning in the process. “But, I actually want to be in you right now because fuck, you look so sexy in the morning.”

You blush, looking down at yourself before shaking your head.

“I’m a little sore… So, this will have to do until I’m ready again.”

He smirks. Suddenly, he pulls you up roughly by the arms and rolls you over onto your back, settling between your legs. The head of his member brushes against your wet heat which only broadens his smirk.

“You don’t feel sore to me… You’re wet, Kristen.” Jeffrey says, resting his free hand near your head as the other grasps his member to run along your heat.

Instantly, you rest your hands on his lower abdomen just in case you needed to push him away. You knew you could handle another round, but you didn’t want to have to walk uncomfortably for the next few days.

“You’re making it really hard for me to say no, Jeff,” you whimper, feeling his tip enter you before he pulls out again.

“Then say yes,” he whispers in your ear, gently nibbling at your earlobe. Suddenly, he lets himself enter your tight heat which you instantly gasp at. You were not expecting it and despite what you just said, you couldn’t stop him. You couldn’t stop _yourself_. You wanted this.

“If I walk – Ooh… Fuck, if I walk all funny on Monday… I’m blaming you.” You manage to say, feeling his hips move in a slow pace to allow you to adjust to his girth.

Jeffrey chuckles against you, pulling back to look into your eyes. His lips hover against yours and that cheeky smile was enough to make you blush.

“Mm, that just means I did my job,” he says. Jeffrey’s hips suddenly slam into you and once more, you feel _all_ of him. His hips press against yours and you look down to see that no space was left between the both of you.

“Oh my god…” You moan, tossing your head back to expose your neck. Jeffrey lets his lips graze your hot spots, causing you to wrap your arms instantly around his neck. You wanted his body close to yours.

Jeffrey’s hips suddenly begin to pound against you, the sound of his skin slapping against yours and your bedframe hitting your wall was enough for you to close your eyes tightly. The amount of pleasure he was giving you was something you had never felt before and fuck, you wanted more.

“How can you take all of me? Fuck.” Jeffrey mumbles, making sure to slam into you repeatedly hitting your most inner walls in the most pleasurable way possible.

“I don’t – Fuck! Stop making me talk whi – Jeffrey!” You instantly moan out his name when you feel his thumb apply pressure to your bud, beginning to rub it in circles as his hips never falter its rhythm.

You were close and fuck, you knew it was going to be just as intense as it was last night.

Suddenly, you feel your walls contract around his member and your body arches into him. You moan his name out in pleasure in such a high volume that you never knew you were capable of.

“Jeffrey!”

His hips continue to move into yours, allowing you to ride your climax before you feel him speed up his movements. You knew he was close.

You grab his shoulders, slowly rolling him over onto his back. As you slam down onto him, you instantly moan at the new position. Damn it, you were going to show him his new favorite position.

His hand moves to your hip as the other runs up your abdomen to grab onto your breast. Slowly, you move your hips forward and backwards, just causing the right amount of friction to run through the both of you.

You knew you would reach your peak again, but hopefully it would be simultaneously with Jeffrey’s.

“Shit…” He growls, watching you intently before he lifts his hips to go further into your depths.

“What’s your favorite position, Jeffrey?” You ask.

“Missionary…”

“Wrong answer.” You grin mischievously.

Suddenly, you rest your hands onto his broad chest, beginning to lift your hips along him in such a rhythmic movement that you notice that _his_ eyes had now fallen shut.

You knew you wouldn’t last long. The new position allowed you to feel every inch of his manhood stroke your inner walls, your tight abyss and the feel of him once you come down onto him was enough for you to feel _full_.

Your hips pick up its speed, riding him as if your life depended on it. From the look on his face, you knew you were doing something right.

His hands grasp your hips, his fingertips digging into your skin that caused just the right amount of pain to become pleasurable.

“Kr – Kristen… Fuck… I’m going to – ”

You lean down, whispering against his lips. “Do it.”

Instantly, his hands tighten around your hips before he turns you onto your back and slams into you that was almost painful before he releases his warmth inside of you. He rests his forehead against your collarbone, breathing heavily as you smile to yourself. Your fingertips run along his bare back as he remains inside of you, feeling his member turn flaccid.

You didn’t want him to move, but you both couldn’t stay like this the entire day. He slowly pulls out of you, looking down at you with a dazed look on his face.

“If you’re going to wake me up like that every time I sleep next to you… I think I’m going to start having you sleep next to me every night,” he grins, rolling off of your body to lie next to you.

You giggle quietly, looking over at him. You run your hand up his chest to his cheek, gently running the pad of your thumb against his beard. “I must have done something right, huh?”

He grins in your direction, leaning in to close the space between you.

“I haven’t kissed you at all this morning and I am missing your fucking lips,” Jeffrey says before he lets his lips press against yours.

You hum in approval, smiling against his lips as you allow yourself to slowly move them together. As much as you loved having sex with him, he was also talented at kissing. The way his lips moved against yours in such an expertly manner. The way his tongue brushed against your lips, coaxing it open for him to delve into you.

You whimper, pulling back to look at him.

“Don’t start. I’m even more sore than I was before.” You say, pecking his lips lightly.

He smirks proudly. “You’re welcome.”

You gently hit his arm, shaking your head. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around you, holding you against him in such an intimate way as if he was protecting you, keeping you safe.

“Where’d you learn to fucking suck like that, by the way? I’m going to have to see what else you’ve got hiding under your sleeve,” he grins, looking down at you.

You laugh. His vulgar vocabulary was back once again.

“I’m good with my mouth. What can I say?”

He clicks his tongue, his eyes narrowing down at you.

“Now don’t _you_ start or else I’ll have to take you fucking right here. I can get hard pretty quickly. You’d be surprised.”

You laugh, shaking your head.

“Just for the record… You seriously know how to fuck.” You bite your lower lip, looking up at him. You were sure he would love the compliment.

His grin broadens and the sight of his dimples was enough to make your heart flutter. God, he was beautiful.

“Thank you. I’d say you’re a lucky woman. Just as I’m a lucky man to have you.”

Just when you thought you would roll your eyes at his narcissistic attitude, he surprises you with such a gentlemanly statement that instantly made you wrap your arms around him in a tight embrace. You didn’t know what you did deserve to him, but you were sure that you were going to promise yourself to make him the happiest he’s ever been.

“So, I don’t know about you, but I’m kind of hungry and in need of coffee. Especially after we both built up a sweat,” he smirks at you, kissing your forehead.

You look up at him and peck his lips in response, climbing out of the bed to slip on a clean pair of panties before you grab his black button down shirt and pulling it on.

He eyes you carefully, biting his lower lip at the sight of you in his shirt, buttoning it up to cover your body.

“Fuck. Yeah, I’m fucking lucky.” You hear him say, tossing him his boxers. He slips it on as you finish buttoning up the shirt enough to cover your upper half.

You rest your hand on his bare chest, looking into his eyes for a moment.

“I’m lucky too,” you respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	17. Homemade Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't help but think about how happy Jeffrey makes you... But was it possible to love someone this quick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! This is another filler chapter! I needed to develop their relationship slowly. I'm thinking of doing a time jump the next chapter to speed things up! Don't worry, though. Things will heat up! 
> 
> (There may be grammatical errors. I haven't had the chance to read through any of my previous chapters. So, I apologize if there are any errors!)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

When you woke up on that Monday morning, the soreness at your lower half was still evident. It didn’t help that you and Jeffrey spent majority of the weekend getting to know each other in between the sheets. It felt amazing to have him fill you completely, making you whole. The way his body moved against yours, his sounds of pleasure echoing in your ears and the way he loved to look into your eyes as he moved above you…

Fuck. You wanted him right now, but you knew that once you stepped on campus, you both had to assume the roles you were both supposed to play. He was your Professor and you were his student.

Despite the constant love making over the weekend, you managed to find some time reading and catching up in class. You had to constantly remind Jeffrey that he also had some work to do in which he groaned in protest, but not after giving you a gentle peck on the lips.

You pull on your black jeans and boots, following a sweater underneath a large coat. It had begun snowing and somehow seeing the snow transported you back in time when you were a kid. Seeing snow made you excited for the holidays.

Once you drape your bag over your shoulder, you pull on your beanie and leave your apartment to head to class. You were thoroughly surprised that you had woken up early today seeing as Jeffrey dropped you off home late last night. It was difficult to leave him – you had grown accustomed to his presence throughout the weekend.

You enter the classroom, spotting a few students sitting at their desks. Your eyes catch Jeffrey at the front of the classroom, sporting a black coat over a simple t-shirt. You wondered if you would ever get tired of seeing him, but realized that from the way you were staring at him, there was no chance.

You are broken out of your trance when you feel your phone vibrate in your hand. You take a seat and glance down at your phone to see the text coming from Jeffrey. You bite your lower, trying desperately to hide the smile from your lips.

 **Jeffrey:** Like what you see?

 **You:** … So what if I did?

 **Jeffrey:** Good because I certainly like what I see.

You look up at him to see that he was looking at you. You instantly smile, turning your eyes back to your desk as you retrieve the book and your notebook. You couldn’t wait until class was over, until you were off campus. Jeffrey would be coming over for dinner tonight and you couldn’t wait to be in his arms again.

As the last student enters the classroom, Jeffrey begins his lecture. Despite your new relationship with the man, you promise yourself to focus on the class once inside these walls. You had to remind yourself that you wanted to earn this grade through your hard work and not because you were dating the Professor.

“I will be lecturing for the first half of the class and then I will put on _Beowulf_. I’m sure you all finished the book by now. After we finish the movie, I want you all to conduct a presentation on the similarities and differences from the book and the movie. Now, from the look on some of your faces… Don’t worry. I won’t be grading it. _Your_ classmates will.”

Well, that was a big curveball. You didn’t enjoy standing in front of the class talking amongst your peers. It was ironic that you wanted to become a teacher, yet you were still afraid of public speaking.

“Each presentation must be three minutes long. You may come by my office during my office hours if you have any more questions regarding the assignment.”

Once he finishes his lecture, he puts on the movie _Beowulf_ and shuts the lights off. Once again, Jeffrey sits in your isle but decides to keep his distance. You yearn to sit next to him, to cuddle against his side and you were aware that he was feeling the same way.

Your phone vibrates in your coat and you sneakily pull it out to see that Jeffrey had texted you. You couldn’t help but smile and you hunch over, trying to hide it from the rest of your classmates behind you.

 **Jeffrey:** Why couldn’t you have sit all the way in the back? I really wanted to sit next to you.

 **You:** It hasn’t been more than a day and you already miss me? ;)

 **Jeffrey:** What can I say? You’re kinda special, even if you’re a damn pain in the ass.

You snicker at his response, glancing over at him before you put your things away in your bag. You quietly stand up, leaving the classroom. You could tell that Jeffrey was watching you with furrowed brows, but you reassure him with a simple text once you were outside.

 **You:** Come straight to my apartment after class. Also, I’d suggest not sitting in the front row. I’ve got a few pictures that I’ve gotta show you.

Jeffrey reads through the message, biting his lower lip. He instantly stands up, walking towards his desk at the front of the class. He busies himself by grabbing the papers from his other class, keeping his phone next to the stack.

When he feels it vibrate, he instantly unlocks his phone to see the very risqué photo that you had sent him.

 **Jeffrey:** You are fucking naughty, Miss Wright. My god.

 **You:** We’d be in a different predicament if I was a good, innocent girl, Professor Morgan. I’ll see you later.

\--

You were already beginning to cook once you were back home. You had removed your coat and your shoes, clad in a simple sweater and jeans. Your curtains were open to allow the natural light of the snow to illuminate your living room. The aroma of food began to fill your apartment and you couldn’t wait until Jeffrey came.

As you continue to stir the sauce in the pot, you hear a ring of the doorbell and two knocks following it. Grinning to yourself, you run to your door and slowly open the door. You didn’t have much time to greet the man before he steps into your home, his arms instantly snaking around your waist in a strong embrace. Droplets of snow littered his coat and you gently brush it off, shutting your eyes when you feel his lips attach to your neck.

“Mm, Jeffrey… It’s a bit early for that, don’t you think?” You tell him, gently pulling him back to remove his coat so that you could hang it up.

Jeffrey keeps his arm around your waist, holding you close to him. “Well, you had to send me a damn dirty picture. It took everything in me to not end the class early.”

You turn to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you stand slightly on your toes. Gently, you peck his lips, but instantly you pull away before he could progress it even further.

“I was kind of hoping you’d send me one back, but there’s always time,” you wink. “Now, come on. I want you to try my homemade Alfredo sauce.”

He lets you lead him into the kitchen, his eyes following you carefully. He couldn’t help but feel happiness and butterflies at the pit of his stomach whenever he was with you. It made him wonder if this was trying to tell him something, as if the foreign sensation was a sign to never let you go.

“I was thinking after dinner tonight, we can watch a movie or something. Maybe have a cup of coffee. The weather is perfect for it.” You tell him, slowly stirring the sauce before lifting an ample amount onto the spoon and lifting it to his lips.

He leans down, quietly tasting your sauce. You watch him eagerly, awaiting his reaction. When he breaks out into a smile, you couldn’t help but grin yourself.

“I say yes to the movie and coffee, but holy fuck, Kristen. This is really good. You made it from scratch?”

“Well, I followed my mother’s recipe. I’m glad you like it. I would be worried if you didn’t.” You laugh quietly, continuing to stir the sauce before you toss the noodles into the boiling water to let it soften.

Jeffrey stands behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He rests his chin against your shoulder, occupying himself by placing light kisses along your shoulder.

“Thanks for inviting me over, Kristen,” he quietly says.

You turn your head, kissing his temple. You could sense the sound of contentment in his voice.

“It’s a good thing I love having you here then, huh? Despite being a pain in _your_ ass,” you laugh.

He squeezes your hips, pulling you against him.

“I think since we started dating, your sassiness had gone down a level or two. It’s actually nice,” he teases.

You gently nudge him with your elbow which only causes him to hold you closer against him. It felt nice to have him here, to have his strong arms around your frame.

“Oh, be careful what you say, Jeff.”

The rest of the time that you were cooking, Jeffrey remained with his arms surrounding your frame. It seemed like he was afraid to let you go and you couldn’t help but smile. You loved having him so close.

“You want to set the table? I’ll grab the wine.” You tell him, turning to face him as you gently cup his cheeks.

Jeffrey shakes his head, resting his forehead against your own.

“Can I just hold you for a few more moments?”

“You’ve been holding me for the past two hours, Jeff…” You laugh quietly, kissing his cheek and snaking an arm around his neck.

“And your point? I love having you in my arms. As for setting the table, how about _you_ do it while I keep holding onto you? I missed you last night. I could barely sleep,” he admits.

“Well, you know what they say… Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Even though we were apart for barely a day.”

You gasp when he bites down onto your neck, his hands resting against your flattened abdomen. Suddenly, he releases you with a quiet sigh and walks to your cupboards to retrieve the plates and silverware.

You watch him with loving eyes, shaking your mind of the thoughts that entered your mind. There was no way that you were falling for this man. You had just started to date and you just met him almost a month ago. It was impossible to fall in _love_ with someone that quick.

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	18. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face runs into the both of you at a local grocery store and drama ensues. Just when you think it couldn't get any worse, a surprise visitor shows up at your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! We're nearing the end of this story... I think we've got a few more chapters left! Thank you all for the feedback. It means so much to me, seriously! I get all happy whenever I see that someone's left kudos or a comment! :)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

It was the last day of class before you were off for Thanksgiving break and you and Jeffrey were in a steady relationship for almost a month and a half now. Things were going great, despite the need to keep the relationship a secret.

To say that you were still in the honeymoon phase was a complete understatement. You couldn’t help but remain attached to his hip and vice versa. It was welcoming though. You missed a man’s presence and Jeffrey was proving to be the _best_ boyfriend a woman could ever ask for.

“Alright, class. I expect you to read over the break and remember, when we come back, I want a full-fledged discussion. We’re half way through this semester, so keep pushing and hang in there. Have a good Thanksgiving break. Feel free to email me if you have any questions.” Jeffrey says, beginning to gather his things as many of the students rush out of the classroom.

It was a relief to finally have a break after eight weeks of constant schoolwork. As you put your things into your bag, you look up to see Amber and a couple of her friends walk up to Jeffrey, obviously flirting with your _boyfriend_.

You couldn’t get jealous. You had to remain quiet, maintain a neutral expression no matter how badly you wanted to just punch Amber.

“Professor Morgan… Can we email you about _anything_?” Amber says, smiling flirtatiously as she leans against the edge of his desk. She runs her hand along his forearm as the two girls she was with giggle in the background.

It looked so juvenile. You didn’t know how they made it to college. They acted so immature.

Jeffrey was distracted by putting his papers into his briefcase, glancing over at Amber and flashing a polite smile – damn him for being such a nice guy.

“Well, sure, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll respond if it doesn’t have to do with class.” Jeffrey pulls his arm away from her grasp, pulling on his black coat. Since it started snowing, he ditched the leather jacket to replace it with a black coat and it made him equally as sexy. You always joke around with him that it wasn’t fair that he could pull off the bad boy look, but he could also pull of the nice guy look too.

“What if I email you about something I need help with? Possibly send an address…” Amber smirks, laughing quietly to herself. She knew you were still in the room, but you force yourself to not react.

Instead, you stand up and pull your bag over your shoulder, leaving the room quietly.

Jeffrey watches you leave before he finally registers what Amber was saying. He places his briefcase over his shoulder and shakes his head.

“That is highly inappropriate, Amber. Besides, I have a girlfriend.” Without another word, Jeffrey leaves the classroom. Once he steps out of the room, he notices you walking towards the entrance of the building. He couldn’t catch up to you despite how badly he wanted to.

So, instead, he keeps his head down and leaves the building without another word to you. You glance over your shoulder, catching a glimpse of Amber and her little posse leaving the building with a slightly angry look on her face. You had to wonder what happened when you left, but you were Jeffrey would tell you once you made it to his apartment.

Once at your car, you feel your phone vibrate and instantly pull it out. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jeffrey’s name flashed on your screen.

 **Jeffrey:** Still meeting me at my place, right?

 **You:** Unless you don’t want me to…

 **Jeffrey:** Oh, shut up. You’re coming over. Bring some change of clothes. I want you to spend the night. Or possibly the weekend…

You bite your lower lip – sure, you both took turns sleeping over at each other’s place, but to think that he wanted you to spend the weekend with him was a big step in your relationship.

 **You:** Okay, okay. As long as you promise pizza and wine when I get to your place. If not, I’m leaving.

 **Jeffrey:** You stalking my every move or what? Just get over here already.

You set your phone in the cup holder before pulling out of your parking spot. Your mind drifts to Jeffrey and how happy he was making you. It had been such a long time that you almost forgot what it was like to be genuinely happy, especially with a man that treated you so well. You constantly remind yourself that this wasn’t going to be like your previous relationship – Jeffrey would never do that to you.

It takes you fifteen minutes to get to your apartment, packing a few changes of clothes and also your toiletries. It was almost like a weekend getaway and you were excited.

 **Jeffrey:** Pizza’s here. Wine’s here. Where the fuck are you?

You look down at your phone, laughing at his impatience. Instead of replying, you set your phone in your bag and leave your apartment to take a cab to his place. He always told you that there was no need to drive to his place since he enjoyed bringing you back home only because he tended to spend the night when he brought you back to your apartment.

Another twenty minutes pass before you pay the cab driver, exiting the cab with your bag in tow. As you knock on Jeffrey’s door, you could practically hear him grumbling from the opposite side. Once his door swings open, you take notice of the slight impatient look he had before it disappears at the sight of you.

“Fuck, Kristen. You take forever.” Jeffrey takes your bag, ushering you inside. He leaves you in the living room to set your bag in his bedroom. You remove your coat, setting it on the coat rack and you remove your boots to place near the door. It was odd how comfortable you were in his apartment now.

“You’re so impatient,” you tell him once he leaves his bedroom to walk down the hallway to the living room. Jeffrey narrows his eyes, scooping you up into his arms and lifting you slightly off your feet. Instantly, your arms wrap around his neck and you stare into his eyes, smiling to yourself.

“I thought we established this already.” Jeffrey says, pecking your lips lightly before he sets you back onto your feet. “Come on. The food is in the dining room. Your seat is waiting.”

You arch your brow, allowing him to lead you to the table. Just as you were going to take a seat at one of the chairs, he instantly pulls you onto his lap. You loved the fact that Jeffrey always seemed to want to be able to touch you whenever he possibly can.

“This isn’t a seat,” you tell him, taking a slice of pizza from the box.

“Are you kidding me? Yeah, it is. You’re sitting down, therefore, it is a damn seat. And a comfy one at that, don’t you think?” Jeffrey leans up, taking a bite of the pizza you were holding and chewing with a large smirk resting on his lips. You bite your lower lip at the sight of his dimples, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Eh. It’s _alright_.” You tease, taking a bite of your pizza and leaning your head against his shoulder as you continue to eat. You bring your glass of wine to your lips, taking a small sip of the red liquid before setting it down.

Jeffrey was keen on you feeding him so that his arms could remain around your frame. It was cute and you couldn’t help but listen to him. You enjoyed being this close to him.

“So, Amber tried hitting on me earlier…” Jeffrey says, grabbing a napkin to gently wipe his lips before he sets it down on the table. His hand rests back onto your hip as you wipe your hands on a clean napkin, draping one arm around his neck.

“I know, I saw. How was that?” You ask him, gently stroking his hair back.

You didn’t know what it was, but in that moment, when his eyes were looking into yours and his arms were wrapped around your frame as if he was afraid to let you go made you realize that maybe, just maybe, it was possible to fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time.

“Highly inappropriate. I told her I had a girlfriend,” Jeffrey says with a nod.

You arch your brow. This would be the first time either of you would voice that you were taken and the fact that he decided to tell _Amber_ made you feel slightly giddy inside.

“Oh? Who’s this girlfriend of yours, hm?”

Jeffrey grins, looking into your eyes as he brings a hand from your hip to rest on your cheek. You instantly lean against his touch, never breaking the intense eye contact. It was almost as if time stood still.

“Oh, you know. She’s beautiful, _inside_ and _out_. She loves literature. She’s also a pain in my ass because she loves to get smart with me,” Jeffrey teases. You narrow your eyes, gently punching his arm before he picks you up to bring to you his bedroom.

“Sounds like a keeper,” you tease, lying back on his bed as he climbs in next to you, pulling you instantly into his embrace once more.

“ _You_ are.” Jeffrey responds quietly, placing a light kiss on your forehead.

You shut your head, moving closer to him to close the distance between your bodies. You rest your cheek against him, taking comfort in his warmth. You were falling for this man and you just hoped that he was feeling the same way.

“I guess you’re a keeper too,” you tell him, looking up to see the familiar glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

“Did I mention that you’re a pain in my ass who loves to get smart with me?” He chuckles, burying his face against your neck as he places soft kisses.

You giggle at the feel of his scruff tickling your skin, moving your arms to wrap around his neck.

“Jeffrey? What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” You ask, pulling back to look at him.

“Well, I can’t exactly go back home since I’ve got a lot of work to do, so I think I’m staying here. What about you?”

“I don’t know. It’s going to be the first year where I possibly may not be able to make it home. My parents are devastated, but they understand. You know, this being my last semester before I get my Master’s. It’s a big deal.”

Jeffrey grins. It was almost as if you could see a light bulb go off in his head.

“Why don’t you spend the rest of your Thanksgiving break here? With me. I’ll buy us a turkey. We’ll do the whole Thanksgiving dinner and everything.” Jeffrey says, slight hesitation coming from him.

You arch your brow. You could tell he was being serious, but it still stunned you that he was willing to spend such an important holiday with _you_.

“Really? You would be okay with that? I mean, it’s kind of a big deal… Thanksgiving with your significant other…” You reply, biting your lower lip.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it, Kristen. Believe me. I’m into this relationship just as much as you are. I don’t want to scare you or anything, but … It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way with someone and you know? It’s really nice.”

You smile up at him, bringing a hand to his cheek and letting the pad of your thumb brush against the bristles of his scruff. “You know, I think you can read my mind because I was just thinking the same thing. You make me happy, Jeff. I know it hasn’t been long, but I’m liking where this is going. Can you imagine what it’d be like once we make our relationship known?”

His smile is purely genuine as if what you just told him made his feelings justified. It was nice to know that it was being reciprocated.

Laughing quietly, Jeffrey looks into your eyes. “Well, I know you won’t be able to take your hands off of me in public once we do come out with our relationship. You are needy woman.”

You look at him with a playful shocked look on your face, shaking your head. “Says the one who held me for two hours while I was cooking.”

* * *

“Jeff… Come on. Get up. We’ve gotta get to the store before the lines become increasingly long.” You tell him, gently nudging his arm. His snores cease, but he doesn’t bother to move. “You stopped snoring. I know you’re awake.”

Jeffrey wraps an arm around your waist, tugging you to him and burying his face instantly against your neck.

“Five more minutes… I’m actually trying to enjoy this week long vacation.”

You narrow your eyes, climbing off the bed and draping the sheet over his naked body. Since the break started, you found yourself spending every night with him. The weekend sleepover prolonged to Thanksgiving and you enjoyed his company. You enjoyed falling asleep in his arms and waking up with him by your side the next morning.

You glance over your shoulder to see that his eyes were now open and definitely ogling your bare form. Last night had been a _fun_ night for the both of you. You could practically feel yourself become wet at the mere thought of his beard between your legs and how good it felt and surprisingly how talented he was with his tongue.

You couldn’t think about that right now, though. You both had to shop for food to make for tomorrow’s Thanksgiving dinner. It wasn’t much since it was simply going to be the both of you, but you both agreed that it had to be special since it would be the first holiday you two were going to spend with one another.

“You know, if you don’t put any clothes on, I can’t guarantee that I’ll fucking taking you right where you’re standing, Kristen. It’s definitely nice to wake up and see _that_ ,” Jeffrey grins, looking you over without shame.

You simply narrow your eyes, leaning down to peck his lips. “Mm, if you don’t get up, you won’t get to touch _this_ tonight. So, get up and get dressed. _Please_ ,” you beg.

He sits up, the sheet draping over his lap. “You see, you’re trying to get me hard, aren’t you? You begging like that reminds me of what transpired two nights ago…” Jeffrey stands up, walking to his drawer to put on a clean pair of boxers.

“Don’t,” you begin, walking into the bathroom to brush your teeth and wash your face. Jeffrey follows suit, taking his own toothbrush and brushing his white teeth thoroughly. Once he finishes before you, he looks you over once more and stands behind you.

Jeffrey’s arm wraps around your waist, holding you close to him as he watches you freshen up from the mirror. His hand slowly moves up your abdomen to gently grab a breast, causing to squeak in surprise. When you lean back against him, you are reminded of his well-endowed member from the mere outline his boxers were displaying.

He squeezes your breast, letting his thumb brush against your nipple before finally stepping away from you. He grins, gently slapping your backside.

“I just can’t get enough of you, Miss Wright.”

Once you finish getting ready, Jeffrey pulls on his black coat and extends a hand out for you. You instantly take it, lacing your fingers with his and leaving his apartment. He leads you to his truck and being the gentleman that he was, he opens the passenger door for you and makes sure that you were safely inside before deciding to shut the door.

You still couldn’t get over how much of a gentleman Jeffrey was. It was the small things that made you smile.

“Alright, so we need turkey, stuffing, some sides to go along with it, and things to make for dessert,” you tell him as he drives to the nearest store.

“Uh huh. Maybe some mashed potatoes, gravy… The fun stuff,” he adds. Jeffrey surprises you by reaching over to let his hand rest innocently on your thigh. You glance over at him, smiling to yourself and letting your hand rest over his.

It was the small things…

“I’ll grab a cart,” Jeffrey says, kissing your cheek as you step inside the store. It looked busy, but hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad by the time you two finished.

You both walk through the aisles, grabbing the needed ingredients for each dish that you two decided on making. It wasn’t until you hear a woman call his name that you freeze for a moment to look over at the same redhead you once saw him with that one morning.

The same redhead that he used to be _engaged_ to.

“Oh, Lisa… Hi.” Jeffrey says, giving her a small hug.

The woman looks around as if to see if he was with anyone and you being a few good distance away, she assumed that he was alone.

“Getting ready for Thanksgiving, huh?” Lisa says, pulling away from the hug and leaning against the cart that Jeffrey was holding onto.

His eyes glance over at you, wondering if you would remain where you were or step forward to introduce yourself. You both agreed on keeping your relationship private, but it was this moment that truly tested your agreement.

“Yeah. Gotta cook that turkey, you know?” Jeffrey laughs, looking down at the woman.

“I remember. Your mother always left you in charge of cutting the turkey in appropriate portions.” Lisa smiles, gently resting a hand on Jeffrey’s.

You glance over to see the small gesture, furrowing your brows when you don’t see Jeffrey pull away immediately. Instead, he lets her hand rest there as if it doesn’t bother him one bit.

“That is true. What about you? Any plans for Thanksgiving?” Jeffrey asks.

Lisa shrugs, taking a small step forward into Jeffrey’s personal space. If anyone were to walk by and see this, they would assume the two were dating.

“Why? You offering?” Lisa smirks, bringing a hand to gently brush along his coat, playing with one of the buttons.

Again, you watch him remain still.

“Well, you see, Lisa –”

“He’s got other plans.” You interrupt him, tightening your jaw as you stare at the woman with a forced smile.

Lisa instantly pulls away, taking a step back as if to inspect the woman that just appeared. “Oh? Who are you?”

“I’m his –”

Jeffrey interrupts, “This is Kristen. I think we just have to get the turkey and we’re all ready to go.”

You furrow your brow in confusion, looking over at him. You shake your head, seeing Lisa nod without another response. She got the hint. Once she walks away, you look up at Jeffrey with confused eyes.

“Really?” You tell him.

“What? I didn’t know if you wanted to keep it a secret or what…”

“You know what? I’m just going to take a cab back home. I’m sure with her touching you the way she did that you wouldn’t mind if she came over,” you respond, taking the cart and beginning to walk towards the meat section of the store to grab a decent sized turkey.

“Kristen, wait… Don’t be like that. Come on.” He follows you closely, jogging to catch the cart by the side of it. “Stop, please. Let me explain.”

“No. You don’t have to. If the roles were reversed, Jeff, tell me how would you feel and then tell me if you would let me explain the situation. You didn’t tell her to leave. _I_ had to step in to do it. So, please. Just – Leave me alone for right now.”

He doesn’t respond, but continues to follow you around the store. Jeffrey didn’t know why he didn’t pull away. Maybe he was too shocked to even think about what she was doing, but he knew that was half of a lie. He was aware of what Lisa was trying to do.

As you pull out your wallet to pay, Jeffrey steps in and swipes his card, staring at you for a brief moment before he begins to place the bags of groceries into the cart. He leads you to his car, placing the many bags into the backseat of his truck before turning to look at you.

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what got into me,” Jeffrey apologizes, putting the cart away that was strategically next to where he parked.

“Just bring me home, Jeff.” You climb into the car, shutting the door before he could even get it for you. He sighs, walking around to climb in as well. He starts his truck immediately and when he reaches over to hold your hand, he sighs in defeat when you pull away.

“I said I was sorry, Kristen… What else do you want me to say?”

You look at him with slightly narrowed eyes as he begins driving. “What else do I want you to say? How about the damn truth? You didn’t pull away from her, Jeff. What the fuck am I supposed to think? How am I supposed to feel after that?”

“It didn’t mean anything!”

Jeffrey pulls into the parking structure of your apartment, looking over at you once he turns the car off.

“It didn’t mean anything?! She basically asked if she could come over!” You shake your head, climbing out of this truck and taking the groceries from the backseat. You didn’t want to seem like you couldn’t handle it (when you really couldn’t), but you hold onto the bags, trying not to look like you were struggling.

“Will you stop for one goddamn second, Kristen?” He walks up to you and takes half of the bags, including the turkey, while you lead him to the elevators.

Jeffrey sighs, pressing the stop button on the elevator to make its ascent cease. He sets the bags down and gently wraps his arms around your waist.

“I have no idea why I didn’t pull away, okay? I can’t answer that question myself, but I am _sorry_. I can’t – I want people to know that you’re mine, Kristen. I don’t care about the consequences. I don’t care about what other people may think… We haven’t been dating long, I know that, but fuck… You step into my classroom and I’m intrigued by you.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but damn it, Kristen… I think I’m falling for you, okay? And it’s scaring the shit out of me because I don’t want to rush this, but I can’t help what I’m feeling. Lisa? She doesn’t mean anything to me. If I could go back in time and change how things were, then I would. In a _heartbeat_.”

Jeffrey rests his forehead against yours, sighing quietly.

“Please don’t be mad at me anymore…” Jeffrey pleads, shutting his eyes and pulling you close to his body to hold you in a tight embrace.

You couldn’t deny that you were still feeling angry and incredibly jealous, but his confession was something you couldn’t believe. He was feeling the same way. He was falling for you… Just how you were falling for him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” You tell him, pouting slightly when you pull back. Jeffrey grins, flashing you his dimples.

“I meant it when I said that I’m falling for you, Kristen… You don’t have to say it back or anything. I just wanted you to know.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I’m falling for you too, huh?” Jeffrey’s grin broadens, pecking your lips repeatedly. You giggle against him, shutting your eyes at the feel of his lips coming in contact with yours.

This was your first argument and it resulted in an important confession from the both of you. Jeffrey pulls away to press the button for the elevator to continue moving, but not without keeping you close to his side.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, leaning over to kiss your temple.

“I know you are, but if she comes back and _that_ happens again… I can guarantee you that things will get physical,” you respond.

He smirks. “You mean you’d get into a fight? Because of _me_? Wow.”

“I can get jealous too, you know.” The doors open and Jeffrey picks up the bags from the floor, following you out of the elevator.

“I know you can. It’s kind of cute though,” he chuckles.

You furrow your brow when you see four people crowding around your door, knocking on it and calling your name. The minute you hear their voices, your heart drops. They didn’t know that you were dating anyone and you weren’t sure if you were ready to tell them that your new boyfriend was your _professor_ , someone who was about twenty years older than you were.

Your father’s head turn to look at you, grinning instantly. “Kristen, baby girl! There you are!”

You walk up to him with Jeffrey behind you. You could see the way your brothers were staring at him – they were protective ever since your previous relationship ended horribly.

“Dad… Mom… What are you guys doing here?” You unlock your door once your father takes the bags from your hand, but not without taking a glance at Jeffrey.

“Well, we know how you couldn’t make it back home for Thanksgiving, so we thought… Why not surprise you and have Thanksgiving here?” Your mother says, stepping inside your home.

Jeffrey awkwardly follows inside, walking straight to your kitchen to set the groceries down and the turkey in the freezer.

Once you take the bags from your father to set in the kitchen with Jeffrey, he looks at you with the same expression of shock.

“I don’t know what they’re doing here. It’s not usually like them to just show up without notice. I’m sorry,” you tell him.

“Nonsense. I guess we’re cooking for six now,” Jeffrey smiles reassuringly, leaning over to kiss your temple.

You leave the kitchen with his hand resting on your lower back to see that your brothers made no hesitation in making themselves at home with the way they were sitting on your couch and the television already turned on.

Your parents look at you then at Jeffrey. You could tell they were waiting for some sort of announcement.

“Mom… Dad… This is Jeffrey, my _boyfriend_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	19. Gotcha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse with your family and Jeffrey brings you to the one place that soothes you the most. Until someone familiar notices you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up, guys! And the drama just seems to continue..... Enjoy!!  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 

“Your _boyfriend_?” The word leaves a bitter taste in your father’s mouth, staring at Jeffrey with slightly narrowed eyes. You were still his little girl and right now, his curiosity was getting the best of him. He was also just as protective as your two younger brothers since what happened last time.

“Yes, dad. My boyfriend. Wasn’t exactly planning on having you all meet him so soon in the relationship, but here we are.” You bite your lower lip, glancing up at Jeffrey who maintains a small smile on his lips. You couldn’t help but wonder how he was keeping resolve while you were obviously showing your distaste for this sudden surprise.

“Jeffrey… I’m Ben. It’s nice to meet you.” Your father sticks his hand out for Jeffrey to take which he does so with his usual charming smiles. He takes your father’s hand, shaking it firmly before releasing. Your father was just a little bit shorter than Jeffrey, but the height difference was not all that big.

“Well, Ben, it’s incredibly nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you… About a lot of you, actually. Basketball and wrestling, right?” Jeffrey says, turning his attention to your two brothers sitting on the couch.

“You’re not going to charm your way into me liking you, pal.” The oldest of the two stands up, walking to size himself up against Jeffrey. He was the tallest of the family and surprisingly enough, the same height as Jeffrey. Though, his body figure was lean and skinny unlike the youngest who was more toned and built due to wrestling.

“Alex! Knock it off,” you tell him and he simply just scoffs.

“No, Kris. He’s not going to be like Jack and think that just because he’s your boyfriend that automatically means that we all get along. He’s going to have to prove himself,” Alex says, crossing his arms over his chest.

You sigh, turning your head to place your forehead against the side of Jeffrey’s upper arm. He looks down at you, kissing the crown of your head despite the many eyes staring at him.

“Right. Well if you’re Alex… Then you must be Luke.” Jeffrey says, seeing the younger boy stand up. He wasn’t as tall as Alex, but he was still taller than you.

“I am. And I agree with Alex. Sorry for being protective, but we care about our sister and we won’t allow the same thing to happen to her.”

“Guys, please… Just quit it.” You plead, looking up at your two brothers and parents. They still couldn’t seem to take their eyes off of Jeffrey as skepticism flashes through their eyes. “Jeffrey’s my English Professor. Now, if you’re going to continue staring, I may have to kick you all out and I don’t want that. So, please… Can you just be happy for me?”

Your mother sighs, stepping forward to gently reach up and pinch Jeffrey’s cheek. “I always knew my daughter had a thing for older men. Don’t you, sweetheart?”

You blush, looking up at Jeffrey who smirks down at you. Oh, he was definitely going to rub it in later.

“It’s a good thing you’re handsome or else I may have a problem with you dating my daughter,” your mother teases, releasing Jeffrey to walk back to the couch.

“So, you’re her Professor… I’m hoping that you aren’t giving her special treatment just because you two are dating.” Your father says, narrowing his eyes.

“Dad, stop. Please. It’s Thanksgiving break and I want us all to get along, okay? Can you just – Excuse us.” You tug on Jeffrey’s arm, bringing him down the hallway to your bedroom. You shut the door, making sure to lock it behind him. It felt like you were back at your childhood home, locking the door to stop your parents or younger brothers from barging in like you were used to.

“Kristen?” Jeffrey whispers, placing both hands onto your hips. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know they were going to show up and they’re hounding you, well, aside from my mom at least… But it’s not fair to you. We just started dating. I wasn’t exactly expecting to tell them about us until I received my Master’s and –”

Jeffrey quiets your rant by leaning forward to press his lips against yours. You instantly lean into him, bringing a hand to cup his cheek. Before it could even progress, he pulls away and chuckles at your whimper of protest.

“Don’t apologize. Besides, they aren’t doing any harm. They’re just worried that this new guy in your life may hurt you the same as your previous boyfriend – _Jack_. I guess I’ve just gotta charm my way into their pants now, huh?” Jeffrey teases, pulling you flush against him.

Your arms instantly wrap around him, shutting your eyes as you inhale his familiar scent, relaxing almost immediately.

“Still doesn’t excuse their behavior. Especially my two stupid brothers.”

“They’re just looking out for you, Kristen. Don’t worry. Everything will be okay. We’ll get through Thanksgiving and then they’ll be on a flight back home and it’ll be just you and me.”

You look up at him, resting your chin on his chest as you pout your lips. Jeffrey chuckles, shaking his head and leaning down to peck your lips.

“Why are you always so right?” You ask.

He smirks. “Well, what is that? A total of two times that you’ve said that? Maybe more?”

You narrow your eyes and playfully push him away. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Too late. Now, let’s go back outside to your family and invite them to lunch. We’ll split ways afterwards and I can spend the night with you at your place. Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?” He grins mischievously.

“Oh, you’re definitely not going to get me to admit that you’re right again.”

Jeffrey laughs, kissing your forehead. “Well, I tried.”

* * *

You and Jeffrey end up bringing your family to the same pizza parlor that you both loved going to. Your brothers were still giving Jeffrey the stink eye, but they loosened up just a bit when Jeffrey started to talk to them about sports.

Your father, however, was oddly quiet.

“So, you’re a point guard, huh? Your sister tells me that you’re really good. Would love to play sometime,” Jeffrey says.

Alex arches a brow, looking up at the man sitting across from him. “You play basketball?”

“Well, I used to. Injured my knee in college and well… Here I am.”

You look over at him, letting your hand rest on his thigh. You remembered the night that you two played basketball and you couldn’t help but bite your lip at the memory.

“Maybe. Maybe we can play,” Alex says, turning his attention back to his food. Jeffrey grins in accomplishment, looking down at you as you flash him a thumbs up.

“I don’t wrestle, but I sure have seen some videos of you at your meets, Luke. You’re really good.” Jeffrey takes a bite of his pizza, leaning against you as he brings a hand to rest over yours.

Luke, the quieter of the two, lets a smile line his lips. You were always his biggest supporter, just how you were with Alex as well.

“She’s shown you some footage?” Luke asks.

Jeffrey immediately nods, “Oh yeah. She’s shown me footage of the both of you actually. Extremely impressive.”

Luke grins, dropping his eyes and focusing on his food.

You smile to yourself. You could tell your brothers were slowly loosening up around Jeffrey, but right now, your father’s silence was making you overthink about the situation. That was until Jeffrey spoke up and tried to make conversation.

“So, Ben… Kristen tells me that you’re a mechanic? You guys own one of the most renowned shops in the city?”

Ben nods. “That’s right. Tried teaching her a few things about cars, but it never stuck. You’re a Professor, right? How often do you hook up with your students?”

You choke on your water, dabbing your lips with a napkin. Jeffrey’s hand tightens around yours, but when you look up at him, his face remains neutral.

“Dad!”

“No, Kristen. We show up and you have a boyfriend that you haven’t told us about? _And_ he’s your Professor? He’s twenty-two years older than you!”

You tighten your jaw. “I’m twenty-eight years old. You can’t keep treating me like I’m still your little girl.”

“You still are, Kristen. I just want you to have the best, okay? Your choice in men isn’t exactly the greatest and –”

You look at your father with a shocked expression and tears brimming your eyes. Your father tended to say things without actually thinking beforehand and sometimes, his words hurt.

“Right. It’s my fault that Jack fucking decided to cheat on me after we got engaged, right, dad? I think lunch is over.”

“Kristen, wait –” Your father says, watching you stand from your seat as you pull your coat on. Jeffrey sighs quietly, opting to stay out of the situation as he stands with you and helps you into your coat.

“I think you all shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry, mom. Alex. Luke. I just – Don’t bother coming by tomorrow. I think you all should just go back home.”

You leave the table and walk out of the restaurant before Jeffrey brings you into his truck. He doesn’t say a word, but decides to drive away from the parlor. He pulls up to the park where you two danced the night away except it was now covered in a sheet of snow and the water covered with ice.

It was still beautiful.

Jeffrey helps you out of the car and brings you to the railing, wrapping his arms around you from behind once you lean forward.

Suddenly, you turn around in his arms and cry into his chest. His arms tighten around you, rubbing a hand along your back as if it could soothe your cries.

“Hey, hey… Shh… It’s okay.” Jeffrey says, looking down at you.

You look up at him and feel his thumb brush away the tears as he places a light kiss on your lips.

“He just – He was out of line. He doesn’t even know you and he just assumes that you’re going to be like Jack? Add to that he thinks that Jack cheating on me was _my_ fault? I was the doting girlfriend! It was out fucking anniversary. I cooked him dinner and he came home and –”

Your breath hitches in your throat at the memory. You were going to apologize to Jack that night for the stupid argument that occurred that morning, but when he stumbled into the apartment, you knew something was wrong. It was when you went to kiss him that you smelled the perfume of another woman’s.

You had pulled back to look at him before noticing the hickey hidden at his collarbone.

“As if I don’t blame myself already, my father thinks it’s my fault too…”

Jeffrey shakes his head. “It isn’t your fault. The guy is an immature asshole who let the one good thing go. Then again, another man’s loss is my fucking gain.”

You smile up at him, biting your lower lip. “Does our … Does our age gap bother you?”

“It did at first, but when I danced you with you… I knew. I couldn’t let you go. Especially not from the way you looked at me every time you came into class.” Jeffrey smiles, lacing his own fingers to rest at your lower back.

“I’m not going to comment about me staring at you during class, but I’m glad it doesn’t bother you. It sure as hell doesn’t bother me and plus, I _kinda_ like you.”

Jeffrey narrows his eyes. “According to your mother, you’ve always had a thing for older men.”

You poke his side, causing him to jump against your touch. “Let’s not speak of that.”

Jeffrey smiles, settling with just holding you before he pulls back to look into your eyes. “You know, I’m going to go out on a limb and say that your family is probably just like _you_.”

You furrow your brows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that if someone were to tell you to do something, especially what you just told your family about leaving… Will you listen?”

Slowly, you shake your head.

“Thought so. Now, let’s get out of the cold and get you home.”

Jeffrey smiles, wrapping his arm around you before you gently poke his side once more. “Don’t act all high and mighty just because you’re right again.”

“Oh, is that another admission? I’m on a roll.”

You laugh, following him to the truck before a familiar voice stuns the both of you.

“Kristen? Professor Morgan? I _knew_ it!”

It was _Amber_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	20. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today wasn't going as you planned. A fight with your father, a familiar face finding out about your relationship with Professor Morgan, and now.... It led you to an argument with Jeffrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh..... Let the drama continue! ;)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

You take a deep breath, holding onto Jeffrey tightly before you decide to confront the woman with the annoying voice.

“Amber…” You begin, releasing Jeffrey. Oh, how you wish you could just wipe off that smirk on her face.

“I knew it. I so knew it. You’re fucking the Professor. This is gold. Really.”

You tighten your jaw, glancing over your shoulder at Jeffrey who looked highly irritated. It wasn’t a sight you were used to. You had grown accustomed to his dimpled grins that seeing him with a straight face was slightly scary.

“I get it. You’re jealous. That’s fine, but what I do outside of cl –”

She interrupts, “Please. I know the university doesn’t have any strict rules about student relationships with their Professors, but oh boy, will everyone soon find out. You’re going to be known as the woman who slept with her Professor to get a good grade.”

You narrow your eyes. That fact alone was the sole reason why you and Jeffrey decided to keep this relationship a secret.

“You know what, that is enough.” Jeffrey says, stepping forward to stand next to you. His arm protectively wraps around your waist, holding him to his side as if the action was a gesture to protect you from this evil woman standing in front of you.

“So, _this_ is the reason why you turned me down? What a shame. I’m much younger than her. I know men your age like the young –”

“Amber, knock it the fuck off! We are both college students. This – Whatever the hell you think you’re doing… It’s childish. It’s immature. It’s fucking juvenile,” you interrupt her, anger fuming in your veins.

She laughs, shaking her head. “Don’t worry, Kristen. Your secret is safe with _me_.”

As she begins to walk away, you turn to Jeffrey, burying your face against his chest. Amber then turns around, grinning sinisterly at the both of you.

“Oh, and _Professor_? When you’re done with her, I’d like a turn.” She winks.

Jeffrey narrows his eyes, shaking his head and holding you tightly against him. As if today couldn’t get any worse, it just seemed like your relationship with Jeffrey was coming out and making itself known without either of your control.

“We should get you home. Come on.” Jeffrey says, holding your hand instead and leading you back to the truck. The car ride back to your apartment was quiet and it wasn’t a comfortable silence either.

You could practically hear his mind turning at the words from Amber.

“Jeff…”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize for Amber showing up, Kristen. That wasn’t your doing.” Jeffrey reassures you by placing a hand on your thigh, letting his thumb gently graze the fabric of your jeans. It was odd how he knew what you were thinking about.

“Pull over.” You tell him, pointing to an empty parking lot.

“What?”

“Pull over.” You repeat.

Jeffrey pulls into the parking lot and the minute he put the car into park, you climb over the armrest to sit on his lap. He widens his eyes, placing his hands on your hips immediately.

“Kristen… What are you doing?”

You lean down, nipping gently at his jawline as your hands run along his chest, letting the fabric of his shirt prevent you from touching his skin.

“I want you,” you whisper, moving your lips to his Adam’s apple and gently sucking at it as he emits a quiet groan.

“We’re going to get caught,” he says, feeling your hips roll against his. At the action, his manhood stirs awake and he stares at you once he pulls you back. “You’re upset, Kristen… Talk to me.”

You narrow your eyes at him, feeling slightly rejected at your sexual advance. You climb off of his lap and sit back in the passenger seat. “Just take me home.”

“Kristen –”

“Bring me home, Jeff.”

He sighs, shifting in his seat before he obliges without another word. Jeffrey leads you back to your apartment once he makes it to your complex. He could sense your irritation, but the fact that you were ignoring him was making him upset.

“Okay, why the fuck aren’t you talking to me?” Jeffrey asks, stepping into your apartment and shutting the door behind him. “I didn’t do shit, so I don’t know why you’re not uttering a damn word to me.”

“Nothing.” You reply, walking to your bedroom to remove your coat and sweater, clad in a t-shirt and jeans. You set your shoes back in your closet before you glance over at Jeffrey who ditched his own coat.

“Bull- _fucking_ -shit, Kristen. Talk to me.”

He sits at the edge of your bed, watching your every move.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Suddenly, Jeffrey stands up and grips your upper arm to stop you from leaving the room.

“What the fuck did I do?”

“Everything is just piling up! I can’t take it!” You admit, pulling your arm from his tight grasp.

“What are you talking about?”

“My family… My dad… And now Amber! She knows about us, Jeffrey. If the English department finds out that I’m dating you –”

“Who cares if Amber knows about us? Do you think I really fucking give a shit? And if the English department, hell if the entire university, finds out about us, then let them! I’m not the first Professor to date their damn student, okay? We are adults, damn it.” Jeffrey sighs, running a hand through his slightly tousled hair.

“What if I lose my job before I even get to start?”

“So, that’s what this is about? You’re fucking worried about a damn job?” Jeffrey says, staring down at you.

“You know how important it is for me to get a job right after I graduate, Jeff… I have you to thank for that opportunity.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t keep this a secret anymore, Kristen. It’s bound to come out now that Amber knows, but we’re not doing anything wrong. We’re two consenting adults.”

You shake your head instantly. “No. I can’t do that, Jeff. Your colleagues… My future co-workers will look at me and think that I got that job because I was sleeping with you and I refuse to let that be my reputation.”

You look up at him, instantly seeing the hurt in his face.

“Please tell me that you’re fucking joking and you’re not being serious, Kristen. Who cares what they think? As long as you and I know the truth, shouldn’t that matter?”

You shake your head, biting your lower lip. You didn’t expect today to turn out to be a bad day.

“I care about what they think! You don’t get it. We come out with our relationship and _I_ will be the one that takes the hit. Not _you_ , **me** because that’s just how this society fucking works, Jeffrey.”

You could see the anger in his eyes, the tightness of his jaw, the lack of his usual smile...

“What the fuck am I doing here then, Kristen?”

You take a step back – you weren’t expecting that to come out of his mouth.

“What? You said you didn’t mind if we kept this a secret…”

“I don’t, but damn it, don’t make it sound like you’ll be the only one that will be effected!” Jeffrey responds. “Maybe I should just go home. Give you time to calm down.”

“Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving…” You whisper, watching him leave your bedroom as you follow quietly.

“Yeah… I’ve got some papers to grade.”

_Ouch._

That was it. You couldn’t take it anymore. Today was an emotional rollercoaster and Jeffrey was the last dip that you couldn’t handle.

“You know what, maybe you’re just wasting your time on me, Jeff. You’re right. What the fuck are you doing here. Just leave.”

Jeffrey turns around, glancing at you with a clear of his throat. “You know I didn’t mean it like that…”

“Well, it sure as hell sounded like it. But you’re right. I don’t want to waste any more of your time than I already have. So, you know what…”

Jeffrey tightens his jaw. “Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence, Kristen.”

“Why? What _are_ we doing, Jeffrey?”

“Why are you so fucking stubborn?! Why do you have to overanalyze every fucking thing that I say? You’re upset and I don’t know why the fuck you’re taking it out on me.”

“You should leave,” you reply, biting your lower lip. “I think you should go. You’ve got those papers to grade, remember?”

You lead him to your front door, opening it for him before he comes behind you and slams it shut. You flinch at the abrupt sound, turning around to look up at him.

“Do not use my words against me, fucking smartass,” he whispers under his breath, shaking his head. “You need to talk to me, Kristen. Stop fucking pushing me away.”

“You obviously want to come out with our relationship and I don’t. What is there not to get? You can’t wait another month and a half before we go public?” You ask.

“What difference does it make?! They will still think however they please, Kristen! We live in a damn world where people are so opinionated, so who gives a shit if they think that you got that job because of me? You and I both fucking know it’s because you’re over qualified!”

You just wanted this day to end. You just wanted his arms to wrap around you, to tell you that things would be okay. You didn’t want to end up arguing with him also.

“You just don’t get it,” I repeat.

“Then help me fucking understand!”

“I just don’t want people thinking I got this job because I slept with you. I work hard for what I want! I push myself to my limits to make sure that I succeed! If they know that you and I are dating… How bad is that going to look on _me_?”

Jeffrey’s expression softens slightly before he reaches down to take your hand in his. You glance down, seeing his thumb brush against your knuckles in a slow movement.

“You need to stop thinking about what other people will think. What makes you think that after you get the job and we come out with our relationship that they won’t start talking and making rumors about me helping you? They’ll put the pieces together, Kristen…”

“Why do you want to come out with our relationship, Jeff? Why don’t you help me understand your side of this all? Is it because of Amber? Did she trigger this?”

Jeffrey sighs, “That’s part of it, yeah. I’m tired of sneaking around. I’m tired of not being able to hold your hand or put my arm around you when we’re on campus. I’m tired of hiding _you_ , Kristen. You’re a woman that’s meant to be shown and I’m not doing that justice if I’m keeping you a secret.”

“Jeff…”

He shakes his head, gesturing for you to stop talking. His free hand cups your cheek, gently brushing against the soft skin.

“I love you, Kristen… And I want people to know that.”

 _Holy shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	21. Just Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jeffrey's confession, things seem to fall into place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short filler! I wanted to update it! Plus, I didn't want her father to be a total prick. Just the protective-papa syndrome hehe. Next chapter will be from Jeffrey's POV!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

You didn’t know if you were dreaming or if this was real. Jeffrey just admitted that he loved you and yet, you couldn’t find your voice. So many things had happened today and you just wanted it to end, but at his confession, you were stuck. Lost.

You had been battling with yourself since getting into a relationship with him, wondering if it was possible to fall in love with someone so quick. If Jeffrey was going to take a chance, then so would you.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just – I had to say it. I was going to tell you tomorrow over dinner, but so much shit went down,” Jeffrey stepped back. He wasn’t expecting your reaction.

“I love you too,” you blurt out. Suddenly, you feel the heat appear in your cheeks and you gently reach for him, tugging him close to you. “I know we’re moving a bit fast, but my mom has always told me that when you know… You just know.”

You knew your family would show up sometime today, but right now, Jeffrey was at the forefront of your concern. He was what mattered.

“You love me?” Jeffrey asks.

You smile. “I think that’s what I said, didn’t I?”

When he broke out into his usual smirk, you couldn’t help but giggle. Despite what happened today, Jeffrey’s presence was enough to make you feel better.

“Smartass,” he growls.

“That’s _me_ ,” you reply.

Suddenly, his arms envelope around your frame, holding you tightly. It reminded you how safe you felt in his arms. You listen to the beating of his heart, shutting your eyes. Nothing mattered just as long as you were in his arms.

“We can slowly show off our relationship… You can tell your coworkers. I don’t want to give Amber the upper hand against me.” You admit, looking up at him.

You could tell he wanted to grin. Just as much as he wanted to show you off, you wanted to let the world know that he was _yours_.

“So, I can rest my hand on your ass when we walk to class?” Jeffrey smirked.

“You don’t even do that on a regular basis.”

“But I can.”

You laugh, shaking your head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“But you love me,” Jeffrey responded.

“I do…” You lean up, pecking his lips.

As the kiss progresses and he lifts you into his arms, setting you down onto the couch. He settles himself between your legs before you hear a few knocks at your door. Jeffrey pulls back in a quiet groan, looking down at you.

“Pretty sure that’s my family…”

“You can’t hide from them forever. Come on. We can continue this tonight.”

Jeffrey helps you up and you sigh, staring at the closed door. You shut your eyes, slowly opening the door. Suddenly, your father wraps his arms around you and you sigh, resting your forehead against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, kissing your cheek.

Your brothers walk into the apartment and so does your mother, leaving your father and yourself at the door. When you pull back to look at him, he could see the guilt written all over his face.

“I know, dad… But you were out of line.”

He lowers his head, nodding. “I know, honey. I’m just – You’ll always be my little girl. No man will ever meet my standards because I will always thing you will deserve better, but I see the way you look at him… And I see the way he looks at _you_.”

You glance over your shoulder, seeing Jeffrey talk to your two brothers and mother, smiles on all of their faces. Jack didn’t even get along with your family as well as Jeffrey did. It must have been his charm.

“I love him, dad, and you know better than anyone else how difficult it was for me to get over Jack. Jeff may be my Professor, but he’s so much more than that, daddy. He pushes me to become a better version of myself, he praises my successes, he picks me up when I’m having a bad day and it’s only been a _month_ and a _half_. Mom always said –”

Your father smiles, glancing over your shoulder to look where the sound of laughter had come from.

“Yes, your mother says when you know, you’ll know. I guess she speaks from experience, huh?”

Instantly, you wrap your arms around your father, burying your face against him. You let him hold you and you shut your eyes, allowing yourself to reminisce about how being in your father’s arms was the safest place when you were young.

Maybe you were still his little girl after all.

“Let’s go and join that little party.” He pulls back, kissing your forehead and leading you to the couch. He sits next to your mother and Jeffrey smiles at you, gently tugging on your hand to let you sit next to him.

“Jeff said you almost kicked his ass, Kris!” Alex says which earned him a smack upside the head by your father.

“Alexander, your language.”

“Sorry, dad.” He rubs the back of his head, looking over at Jeffrey and his sister.

“Why are you so surprised that I can still play basketball, Alex? I mean, you still can’t beat me.”

Alex rolls his eyes, waving his hand in the air. “Yeah, yeah.”

You smile, leaning against Jeffrey who holds you protectively against his side. It felt normal and comforting that you could be in his arms with your family surrounding you.

“So, your father and I noticed that you bought groceries. Getting ready for Thanksgiving?” Your mother asks.

Jeffrey nods, turning his attention to the woman. “We were, but I don’t mind going to the store to buy more ingredients. We bought enough for two, but I’d be more than happy to get more.”

“I’ll go with you,” your father speaks up.

You clear your throat, glancing up at Jeffrey then back over at your father.

“That’d be great, Ben.”

The two men stand from the couch, walking to the door to pull on their coats. Instantly, you spring to your feet and walk over to Jeffrey, pulling his coat tighter around his frame and leaning up on your toes to peck his lips.

“Don’t worry. I’ll charm the pants off your old man,” he whispers, kissing your cheek.

You pull back, pointing a finger at your father. “Don’t give him a hard time, dad.”

“I’ll do my best,” your father winks, giving your mother a kiss before he walks out of the apartment with Jeffrey behind.

You didn’t know what was going to happen when the two would come back, but for now, you were going to focus on your two brothers and mother.

You missed them and despite your actions, you were glad they decided to stay for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	22. Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, it's the first time writing Jeffrey's POV and I'm not gonna lie..... I actually enjoyed it. I wrote way more than I should lol. Expect some fluff and smut in the next chapters! There's a bit of smut at the end of this chapter, so beware if you're not into that hehe. Enjoy!!!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

_Jeffrey’s POV_

The silence was slightly awkward, but I couldn’t help it. My mind keeps going back to Kristen and what her father had said. It wasn’t normal for a woman of her age to date someone more than twenty years older than her. It also wasn’t normal to date their own Professor, but it wasn’t my fault that I loved her.

Damn it.

I _love_ her.

I smile to myself. I never thought I would love another woman again, but with Kristen, it was much different. I found myself always wanting to be around her, always wanting her to be in my arms, always wanting to hear her talk… Maybe she would be the permanent light to my darkest of days.

God, that sounded so poetic.

I am brought out of my thoughts when her father clears his throat. I’m sure he noticed that I wasn’t paying attention to what he was just telling me.

“I’m sorry. What?” I ask him, glancing over in his direction hesitantly.

I never did like meeting my girlfriend’s parents, but the fact that they came surprisingly made the tension lessen. It wasn’t a planned visit, so I didn’t have time to stress out about it. Besides, Kristen was stressed enough for the both of us.

“Your turkey? How big was it?” Ben asks.

I scratch the back of my head. It wasn’t nearly big enough to feed six people.

“Not enough. We can grab another one of the same size that I previously bought.”

I push the cart down the aisle, really wishing that Kristen was here. She always seemed to make things better.

“So, my daughter, huh? How’d that happen?” I bring the turkey back to the cart, glancing down at Ben.

It was a good question and I knew the perfect answer to it. I just found myself lost in remembering the faint memory that I seem to have forgotten that he was waiting for an answer.

“Uh, well… We didn’t start off on the right foot exactly. I have a strict rule about tardiness and she’s broken that a few times. I saw her at this coffee shop that I always go to and well, things just built up from there. We talked about _Hamlet_ , which was what we were reading at the time and –”

I’m interrupted, but only to see that Ben was smiling.

“ _Hamlet’s_ her favorite play of Shakespeare’s. She would always beg me to see the performance when it was showing at our local theater. She always did love to read,” Ben smiles.

The story alone was enough to make me smile. It sounded just like her. And it seemed that she was always fascinated with literature. I knew breaking the boundaries of student and Professor would be worth it.

“It’s crazy how her mind works. I’m always fascinated by it. We spent that night talking about literature, about books. Kinda knew in that moment that I had to have her. Cliché, huh?” I run a hand across my prickly beard embarrassingly. I was never one to be such a romantic.

We gather more ingredients for tomorrow’s dinner and surprisingly, Ben was beginning to warm up to me. He went so far as to tell me childhood stories about Kristen. I was already plotting different ways to bring it up to her when she least expected it.

She was always so adorable when something caught her off guard.

After our grocery shopping, I drive us back to Kristen’s apartment. I couldn’t wait to hold her in my arms. It’s crazy how it hadn’t been more than two hours and I already missed her.

“I’m sorry, Jeffrey. I didn’t mean to single you out and treat you the way I did. Kristen’s just – She’s a soft spot for me. She’s my only girl. I see nothing but good intentions, but just know that if you break her heart, I will come after you.” Ben said, grabbing the plastic bags and beginning to walk into the building.

I clear my throat. It sounded like such a typical father-boyfriend talk, but I wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t threatening. I never wanted to even think about hurting Kristen. She was the best thing to ever happen to me.

I catch up with him, entering the elevator and pressing the button to her floor.

“I’m going to do my best to show her that she deserves the world, Ben. Your daughter means a hell of lot to me. I’m not letting her go, not without a fucking fight.” I smile, walking to her door and gently knocking on it despite the bags in my hands.

Ben laughs and I feel a sense of pride wash over me. Things were finally looking up. “I know I smacked my son for cursing earlier, but don’t let her mother hear you talk that way. You don’t want to see the wrath of that woman.”

When Kristen opens the door, I let Ben step inside before I follow suit, instantly setting the groceries down to wrap my arms around her. She feels perfect against me.

“Did he give you a hard time?” She whispers.

I pull back to look down at her. I couldn’t help but smile, letting my eyes rake over her beautiful, perfect features.

“Not at all,” I lean down, pecking her lips. It always surprised me that every time our lips touched, there would be a slight spark to course through my entire body. It made me wonder what that truly meant.

“Good. Now, come and help me put these away.” She pulls away from me and I couldn’t help but pout when she begins walking to the kitchen. I didn’t tell her that she could leave my arms.

Suddenly, I leave her family in the living room and follow her quickly to the kitchen. She squeaks in surprise when my arms wrap tightly around her frame. I bury my face against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

“You just want to get away from me, don’t you?” I whisper against her. I feel her shudder and I grin. I know my voice does things to her.

“I just wanted to put this away… _Jeffrey_ ,” she whimpers, probably because I was nipping at her shoulder. She always said she loved when my beard brushes against her soft skin.

“I’m sorry. I just missed you, that’s all.” I finally pull back to give her some space, but I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off of her. She maneuvered around her kitchen so gracefully, putting the ingredients aside in an organizing, neat manner.

God, I loved her.

“Hey, Kristen… Stop for a sec.” I reach for her hand, taking it into my own. It was ironic that the hand that I chose to hold was her left hand. I glance down at a specific finger, letting my thumb brush against it. The thoughts in my mind rage at a fast speed. It couldn’t happen yet, but I knew for sure that it would.

“Hm?” She looks so innocent, so oblivious to the ideas that I was conjuring up in my head. I knew she hated surprises, but this would be worth it.

“Just wanted to tell you I love you. You know, just in case you fucking forgot.”

And then she smiles and I knew that this woman… She was going to be mine. _Forever_.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot.” She replies and I couldn’t help but playfully roll my eyes.

“Get over here,” I pull her by the end of her shirt, tugging on it to bring her to my chest. When she rests her head against me, I couldn’t help but sigh contentedly. I try to keep in mind that her family was still in the other room, but it didn’t matter right now.

Everything was perfect whenever she was in my arms.

“For the record, I love you too.” She leans up to kiss my cheek. I smile, helping her put away the rest of the items before following her out to the living room where her two brothers looked bored out of their mind.

“Hey. I’ve got an idea. A friend of mine runs an indoor basketball gym. Pretty sure it’s going to be empty since it’s the day before Thanksgiving. How about we play some basketball?” I ask.

Alex instantly grins. Luke, the wrestler, nods in agreement. Kristen has told me that while Luke was a wrestler, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t good at basketball. In fact, Ben had been the one to try and make every child of his to play basketball.

“I think that’s a great idea, Jeff,” Ben responds, standing up.

“I’ll have Kristen text you guys the address. I don’t think playing in jeans will help you win,” I tease at Alex who playfully scoffs. The kid was as tall as I was, but the sense of respect was obvious.

“Dad! He’s like Kristen! He’s mocking me!” Alex laughs, gently pushing on my shoulder. Kristen laughs and I turn my head to look at her. I find myself lost in her sheer beauty. Her smile, the sound of her laughter… I was so lucky to have her.

“I’ll even play. It can be an even game. Mom used to play too.” I hear Kristen say. Well, that was surprising. I glance over at her mother who grins proudly.

“That I have. It’ll be a little family affair. This will be fun.”

Kristen and I say goodbye to her family. Once the door shuts, I turn to her and instantly scoop her into my arms. She giggles and I bring her into her bedroom, gently setting her down before I climb atop of her.

“Mm, my parents will be waiting for us. As much as I want this right now, I want to be able to try things I haven’t done yet,” she whispers into my ear.

“Well fuck… That isn’t something you should tell me, Kristen! Now that’s the only thing that’s going to be on my mind!” I press into her, growling quietly.

She laughs. She has the audacity to laugh. I narrow my eyes, lifting her shirt enough to expose her covered breasts. Roughly, I tug down a cup to reveal one breast, instantly latching my lips onto her nipple. She whimpers loudly and I smirk, pulling back to look down at her.

“That’s not fair.” She says.

“Now you know how I fucking feel.” It was childish, but this was how our relationship was. We could banter back and forth and laugh at the end of it all. I loved how comfortable I was around her.

“You’re definitely getting it later. And if we’re going to be opponents, you’re going to get your ass handed to you too,” she threatens.

Kristen stands from the bed, removing her shirt and tossing it back to me. I’m distracted when she unhooks her bra, also setting it aside. When she turns around to face me, I clear my throat, shifting on her bed and adjusting my pants.

“You talking trash, Kristen?” I ask her, trying to keep my resolve.

“Oh, _definitely_.” She pulls on a sports bra and removes her jeans to pull on workout leggings that sculpted her beautiful ass.

It was going to be tough to spend time with her family when all I wanted to do was ravage her.

“You wanna bet, Kristen?” I growl, standing up and resting my hands on her hips. She pulls on an old t-shirt following one of my hoodies that I must have left here. She looked so beautiful wearing my clothes.

“Yeah, let’s bet. Whoever loses buys the whipped cream.”

And then she’s walking out of her room with a sway to her hips.

“Fuck! You’re torturing me!” I groan, walking out of her room to follow her.

“But fine. Okay. You’ve got yourself a fucking deal,” I tell her.

Suddenly, I see an obvious hunger in her eyes. She pushes me back against the wall and instantly kneels down before me.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I could feel myself getting hard at the sight of her on her knees. She begins to undo my jeans, tugging it down enough that it would fall to pool around my ankles.

“I wouldn’t want you distracted,” she says, slowly pulling down my boxers. My fucking dick springs free and she instantly wraps a hand around it. I couldn’t help but toss my head back, letting my eyes shut once I feel her tongue flick against my leaking tip.

“God, Kristen…” I grunt, bringing my hands to hold her hair back. When I open my eyes to look down at her, I see her begin to wrap her lips around my manhood, welcoming my length into her warm mouth.

And almost instantly, she begins to bob her head in a fast motion, using her hand to stroke what she couldn’t take. I knew she wanted me to get off as quickly as possible and from the way she was sucking me off right now would definitely help me in that direction.

Suddenly, she releases me to further swallow my member. I feel my tip hit the back of her throat, following quiet sounds of her gagging. It was enough to make me reach my high. I pull back, stroking myself and covering my tip with my hand to prevent my seed to spray all over her face.

Kristen grabs my hand, gently sucking the tips of my fingers to clean the release from my hand.

“You are a dirty fucking girl,” I tell her.

She grins, “But I’m _your_ dirty girl.”

I smirk. Damn right she was. When she stands up, I pull on my boxers and jeans, readjusting myself. I walk to the bathroom to clean my hands and she follows me eagerly. I feel her arms wrap around me from behind and I smile to myself.

Yeah. She was definitely going to be mine forever.

“Let’s go play some basketball,” she says.

I grin. “Gotta stop back at my place to change and bring extra clothes since I’m spending the night here.”

Kristen grins broadly. I know she loves it when I sleep over or whenever she sleeps over. She doesn’t say it, but I know she loves the fact that she can fall asleep in my arms and wake up with me beside her.

I know it because I love it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	23. The Basketball Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanted to rush past the game to lead up to some smut. Just wait until the next chapter... Things are going to get HEATED. ;)

You were dribbling the basketball on the court, glancing around the empty gym. Jeffrey was right. No one was here. You were sure that Alex would love that.

“I say we have a quickie in the bathroom,” Jeffrey says, catching the ball once you shot it. You laugh, shaking your head and walking up to him to playfully grab the ball from his hands.

“I say we don’t. Besides, I already told you I want to try new things. We’ll do it tonight. You can’t forget our bet, can you?”

Jeffrey narrows his eyes, tugging you closer to him roughly. The hunger in his eyes makes you bite your lower lip and squeeze your legs absently together. He catches this action, slowly reaching down to bring the pads of his fingers against your clothes womanhood.

You gasp, bringing a free hand to clutch his shirt.

“These legs better not be closed once we get back to your place.” He whispers, leaning down to rest his lips near your ear. “Once we’re back at your apartment, you’re getting on the bed, _naked_ , and being a good girl that you are, you will spread these legs for me. You got that?”

You exhale shakily, feeling his the pad of his fingers slowly circle you. You look up at him, nodding instantly. He pulls back and smirks, flashing you a wink as he grabs the ball.

“You’re horrible,” you tell him, hearing him laugh as he jogs to the basket with the ball in hand.

About ten minutes later, your family enters the gym and Alex grins excitedly.

“This place is empty! This is great!” Jeffrey passes him the ball in which your brother catches with a smile and runs to the basket to lay it in.

Your parents sit at the bleachers, adjusting their shoes as Luke and Alex play on the empty court. Jeffrey leans down and kisses your cheek, “Forgot to tell you. Your fucking ass looks great in these leggings.” He slaps your backside lightly before walking away to spend more time with your brothers.

You glare at the back of his head, narrowing your eyes at him. Though, to be fair, you did tease him before leaving your apartment. With a sigh, you walk to your parents who were sitting down at the bleachers, tightening their laces.

“You’ve got yourself a basketball player? Well, I’ll be damned, Kristen,” your father grins, standing from his seat. Since you were young, your father had always been obsessed with the sport.

“He’s pretty good too.” You comment, turning your attention to your brothers and Jeffrey. You smile to yourself, watching how well he was getting along with them.

Suddenly, you widen your eyes at the sight of your brother dunking the ball. Your parents laugh at your reaction, gently patting your back before they stood up.

“Wait, Alex can dunk now?! Since when?!” You follow them to the court, seeing Alex’s grin of accomplishment.

“He’s been working on it since last year. Still a bit rusty, but he’s getting there,” your father says, taking the ball and shooting the ball with precision.

Jeffrey stands behind you, purposefully pressing himself against you as his arms wrap around you tightly. He smiles to himself, leaning down to let his lips hover at your ear.

“You’re going to be fucking mine tonight,” he whispers, pulling back to talk to your brothers.

“Alright! Alex and dad can’t be on the same team, so we’ve gotta split that up.” You say aloud, seeing your brother laugh.

“Why can’t we be on the same team?!”

“Because I said so, Alex. It won’t be fair.” You cross your arms over your chest, glancing over at Jeffrey who watches you with an amused look.

“Alright. How about… Your dad, myself, and your mom?” Jeffrey offers.

Luke and Alex laugh amongst themselves, arching your brow in their direction. “What’s so funny?”

Luke grins, “Old versus young.”

You couldn’t help it, but it was a bit funny. Jeffrey narrows his eyes at you, almost threatening you with his glance.

“We may be old, but we can still kick some ass,” your father grins.

“Sounds like it’s split up perfectly. We get ball first since you think you can trashtalk,” your mother says, taking the ball and standing at the half court line.

“Luke… Get dad. I’ll get Jeffrey. Kristen? You guard mom.” You nod at Alex’s directions, seeing your mother grin. To you and her, it was just a playful game, but to the men, it didn’t seem that way.

Your mother passes Jeffrey the ball which Alex instantly reacts, playing hard defense. It was fun to see your boyfriend and father work together to win.

Three points into the game, you dribble the ball, smiling as Jeffrey guards you. His eyes rake over you and you instantly bite your lower lip, staring into his eyes. You trick him into reaching in before you bounce the ball to your other hand swiftly, running down the court to lay it in the basket.

Alex grins as both of your brothers give you a high five. You glance over your shoulder to see Jeffrey narrowing his eyes at you. It was oddly arousing that his threatening glances and open threats about ravishing you back home was enough to make your knees buckle. You never expected how much you loved it when he talked dirty.

After about an hour and a half, drenched in sweat, you lead your family and Jeffrey out to their cars. Your father barely speaks to you due to him being engrossed in conversation with Jeffrey.

“You’ve got yourself a keeper, Kristen,” your mother says, wrapping her arm around you. You instantly lean against her, smiling to yourself.

“I’d like to think so, mom. He’s really great.”

“And cute too,” your mother smiles. You laugh quietly and nod, leaning in to hug her before you drop them to their car in the empty parking lot.

“Alright, Ben. Come by tomorrow at around five. We’ll have dinner ready by then.” Jeffrey says, shaking your father’s hand.

Alex and Luke look up at Jeffrey, gently pushing his shoulder. “You have my dad on your team. That’s why you won.”

Jeffrey scoffs, playfully rolling his eyes. “Better luck next time, kid. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Luke grins, climbing into the car after Alex.

Once they leave the parking lot, Jeffrey advances towards you, wrapping his arms around you tightly as his hands immediately rest on your backside, gripping it tightly to press you against his front.

“We better get to your apartment. I say we take a shower, _together_ because that’s the only fucking way to do it, and then have some fun. You lost, so we can stop by a grocery store to get that damn whipped cream.”

You gasp, looking up at him and nodding instantly. You slowly roll your hips against his, biting your lower lip as your front brushes against his own.

He narrows his eyes, the color in his orbs darkening instantly. “You’re going to get it when we get back home.”

After stopping by the store, Jeffrey begins to drive back to your apartment. When he hits traffic, he curses under his breath and rests a hand on your upper thigh. You glance over at him, biting your lower lip before a thought occurs to you.

Grinning to yourself, you slowly reach over the barrier to let your fingers move along his thigh. He clears his throat, gripping your leg as you slowly turn to face him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asks.

You smirk. “Why don’t you be patient and find out?”

Your hands slowly tug down his basketball shorts, following his boxers. Once it stops at his mid-thighs to reveal the only anatomy you needed to see, you grin. He was beginning to get hard at the mere thought of what you were about to do.

“Oh, we may get caught. Never mind,” you smile mischievously, pulling back before Jeffrey releases his hold on your leg to grab a fistful of your hair.

“You’re not that cruel, now are you, Kristen?” His voice deepens and you absently press your legs together. His voice was not supposed to make you squirm.

Slowly, you wrap your lips around his head, hearing his loud groan of pleasure. You smile against him, slowly beginning to bob your head as he guides you with his hand placed on the back of your head, holding your hair away from your face.

“Fuck, Kristen…” He growls, bucking his hips as you feel him hit the back of your throat.

You pull back, licking your lips before you look at how erect he was for you.

“I want you in me, Jeff… Find a place or hurry up,” you whimper.

Jeffrey smirks, shaking his head. He pulls up his shorts despite the raging erection lying beneath the fabric. He adjusts himself and glances over at you.

“Oh no. I’m going to fucking make you beg for my dick, baby.”

You clear your throat, looking up at him as you notice his smirk and the dimples that accompanied it.

It was going to be a long night and you couldn’t wait.


	24. Talk Dirty To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey takes you back to your apartment for a night of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the smuttiest chapter I have ever written before!! Also, I have a few chapters left of this story until I think I can say that it's finished, so stay tuned! ;)
> 
> I also created a new Tumblr dedicated to [Jeffrey Dean Morgan fanfiction](http://www.jdmfanfiction.tumblr.com) where I am currently taking requests for his characters (mainly Negan, Denny, and Max). I have yet to watch the rest of the things he's been in, but I can guarantee you that I will watch it, so keep a look out for those characters (ie. John Winchester, Jason Crouse, and JD Richter). ;)
> 
>   
>    
> 

Jeffrey pushes you through your door, stumbling slightly as you glance over at him. He shuts the door behind him, locking it as his eyes stare at you, at your _body_. Despite the hunger in his eyes, his sense of appreciation and admiration did not go unnoticed.

“To your fucking room. I’m going to get a drink and by the time I get there, you better be spread out for me. _Naked_.” Jeffrey says, his lips brushing against your earlobe. He pulls back, slapping your backside as a gesture for you to start walking.

You clear your throat, feeling a wetness settle between your legs. Almost instantly, you walk to your bedroom, removing your clothes carelessly. You could hear the sounds coming from your kitchen, the opening and closing of your fridge following the noise of him opening a beer bottle.

Once you set your clothes in the dirty hamper, you slowly begin to climb onto the bed, lying back and spreading your legs just like he asked. Though, you were going to switch the role of dominance later on.

You hear his faint footsteps approaching your bedroom and when you look up to see him standing at the door with a drink in one hand and the whipped cream in the other, you instantly squeeze your legs together.

“Ah ah ah, keep those fucking beautiful legs open.” He walks towards you, opening the cap of the whipped cream and shaking it slightly. You watch as his tongue grazes his lower lip, his eyes raking over your bare form.

You wanted him and you wanted him bad.

“Jeff…” You plead quietly, moving a hand to your lower half before he takes your wrist roughly and places it above your head.

“Oh, baby… Don’t make me tie you up.” He whispers, setting the can of whipped cream and his drink at your bedside table.

You look up at him, feeling a dip in your bed to let you know that he was slowly climbing onto your mattress. He settles himself between your legs, removing his hoodie and tossing it to the floor. You could see the growing tent in his basketball shorts and you slowly lift your free hand to run underneath his shirt.

Suddenly, he pulls back, looking down at you with narrowed eyes. “Don’t make me warn you again, Kristen.”

You nod slowly, remaining still for him. He releases your hands and you maintain their position above your head, obediently following his every command.

“You think you can tease me and not expect some sort of punishment?” He begins, removing his shirt and tossing it aside. You let your eyes wander over his chiseled chest, taking note of the chest hairs that littered his beautiful upper half. You wanted no more than to just run your hands along his chest down to his abdomen… Damn it. You needed him.

“I just wanted my mouth around you,” you hesitantly reply, seeing him glare in your direction. You were still teasing him and you were sure that you were going to pay for it.

Jeffrey suddenly climbs off your bed to remove the rest of his clothes. You watch as his member springs to life, bouncing against the fabric before you clear your throat. He grabs his drink and downs the rest of its contents, setting it down. Grabbing the whipped cream, he straddles you once more, feeling the head of his member continuously brush against your wet, warm heat.

“Jeffrey…” You whimper, shutting your eyes at the feel of him being so close yet so far. You needed him in you and at this point, you didn’t want him to warm you up like you were both used to. You wanted him to make you _sore_.

He sprays a small amount of whipped cream onto both of your nipples and he pulls back with a satisfied grin on his lips. He sets the can aside, running his hands along your sides slowly. Jeffrey slowly leans down, latching his lips onto your covered nipple as he gently _sucks_ off the whipped cream.

You arch your back, instantly moving your hands to his hair. He doesn’t argue and for that, you were grateful. You needed to grasp onto s _omething_.

His hips begin to roll against yours, making your wet heat lubricate his stiffened manhood. Jeffrey’s lips move to your other breast, flicking his tongue repeatedly at the mountain of whipped cream before diving in. He growls against you and grasps your hips tightly.

You were distracted by his lips that you weren’t prepared when he suddenly slams into you. Your body moves slightly upwards at the roughness, gently tugging his head back as you moan aloud.

“Fuck!” It was still a bit painful, but Jeffrey didn’t seem to mind this time. He was going to punish you and from the looks of it, you believed he was simply taking it easy.

“You’re not allowed to fucking come until I say so, do I make myself clear?” Jeffrey draws out, pistoning his hips into your own as you feel every inch of his member delve deep into your tight abyss.

“B – But… Fuck,  _Jeffrey_!” From the way he was moving against you, torturing your body with his fast thrusts and long strokes, you didn’t know if you could come on command. You were already feeling yourself loosen up, beginning to prepare you for an intense orgasm as you reached your high.

How were you supposed to hold it until Jeffrey said it was okay to do so?

Suddenly, he pulls out of you, causing a quiet sigh of frustration to escape your lips. You look up at him, both of you slightly panting heavily. Your eyes drift to his member, taking note at how slick it was due to your juices.

“I said not to come until I said so.” Jeffrey growls, running his fingertips along your abdomen and to your chest. His finger hovers over your hardened nipple as his free hand grasps his member, slowly stroking himself.

“I didn’t… I didn’t!”

Jeffrey clicks his tongue against his teeth, looking into your eyes. He leans down, your lips hovering mere inches from his as he slams into you once more. You arch your back, pressing your chest into his own.

“Fuck…” You whimper, moving your arms to wrap around him as he buries his face against your neck, nipping gently.

“The moment I feel you tighten, I’m pulling out. You better beg for me to make you come,” he whispers, growling against you.

Jeffrey bites on your collarbone, sucking on it afterwards as you could immediately feel the bruise begin to form. His hips begin its rapid pace and you shut your eyes in response. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and the bed rocking back against the wall heightens the pleasure and you didn’t know if you could handle it if he pulled out.

You needed _release_.

“Jeffrey, _please…_ Fuck, I’m close…”

When he doesn’t respond, you take that as permission. Jeffrey makes sure to slam into you with each of his thrusts, pulling his hips back enough for you to feel every inch brush against your walls before pushing back into you.

As he continues his thrusts, you feel yourself begin to shake with the pleasure as your walls immediately tighten around his member. Your nails dig into his back, wrapping your legs around his waist to keep him still against you.

“Holy shit,” he mumbles, rolling his hips against you to ride out your climax. Jeffrey pulls out of you as you lie back against the bed with your eyes shut and your chest heaving. You were waiting for his release to settle along your lower half, but when it never comes (pun _not_ intended), you open your eyes to see him still erect.

“You said you wanted to try some shit out?” Jeffrey smirks.

You bite your lower lip, glancing down at his member. You wanted another taste.

Slowly you sit up, gently pushing him onto his back. His member rests against his lower abdomen and you bite your lower lip, letting your fingertips run along his thighs. His member jerks against him and you couldn’t help but stare.

“You like staring at it or do you want to get started?” Jeffrey teases, flashing you a smirk.

You narrow your eyes, staring up at him. “I don’t know if I want to do anything actually,” you reply.

Jeffrey arches a brow. “Mm, from the way you’re staring at my dick, I’d say that’s a lie.”

You shake your head, leaning up to gently peck his lips. You reach for the whipped cream and settle back between his legs. You take a hold of his member, keeping it upright as you spray a small amount at the tip of his manhood.

Jeffrey grunts at the coldness against him, but what you do next catches him by surprise.

You lean down, letting your tongue graze the whipped cream. Figuratively, it was as if you were eating ice cream on a cone and that thought alone made you giggle which Jeffrey didn’t like very much.

“What’s so funny?” He asks.

“I’m eating ice cream, kinda,” you giggle before wrapping your lips around his tip to suck roughly at the whipped cream. His sounds of pleasure satisfy you and you slowly begin to stroke the base of him, keeping your lips at his tip.

“You think you're clever, huh?” Jeffrey grunts.

You pull back, letting his member rest back against his abdomen before you lean up to squirt a small amount at his collarbone. You suck gently, shutting your eyes as his hand drifts down to grasp your backside. He grips it tightly, causing you to gasp in surprise. You nip at his collarbone, noticing the mark and grinning in accomplishment.

“Alright. I think I’m ready,” you tell him. He arches a brow, watching you descend to settle between his legs again.

“Ready for what?” Jeffrey asks.

Suddenly, you wrap your lips around his member and begin to bob your head in a rapid pace. You suck roughly every time you come up, squeezing his member in the most pleasurable way possible. Jeffrey growls, reaching down to hold your hair away from your face as he watches you lustfully.

You falter for a brief moment at the words that escape Jeffrey’s lips. “Fuck, Kristen… You like it, don’t you?”

You look up at him, nodding as you pull back to take up the movements with your hand. Jeffrey’s eyes flutter and you could tell he was close. Suddenly, you stop your ministrations, smirking to yourself.

“You want to come? Not unless I tell you,” you quip back, seeing his eyes darken instantly.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth if you don’t stop this game,” he threatens.

Instantly, you clear your throat. The thought of his threat made you squeeze your legs at the mere image. You see a smirk begin to form on his lips and he climbs off the bed, tugging you roughly onto your knees in front of him.

Jeffrey grabs your arms, placing them above your head as he looks down at you, his member mere inches from your lips.

“You’d like that, huh? My dick in your mouth?” Jeffrey asks, brushing his member along your lips and cheek.

“Y – Yes…” You reply, slowly opening your lips as Jeffrey grins to himself.

“Fuck, you are a _minx_ ,” he smirks.

“Do it… Fuck my mouth.” You tell him.

Without hesitation, he thrusts his hips forward slowly to allow your mouth to accommodate his member. He moves his hips slowly, reveling in your warm mouth surrounding his throbbing member. Jeffrey keeps your hands above your head, rendering you still and trapped.

When Jeffrey begins to pick up his pace, you try to relax your throat, sucking roughly when he pulls his hips back. He didn’t want to slam into you, still mindful that while you were good at giving blowjobs, it didn’t mean you were an expert and taking him whole.

You manage to free a hand from his grasp, gently pushing his hips away from you as his member slips from your lips. Jeffrey growls, looking down at you. You push him until he’s sitting at the edge of your bed and you crawl towards him.

“Fucking shit, Kristen…” Jeffrey grunts, grasping his member as he watches you crawl seductively towards him.

Once at his feet, you gently push his hand aside to grasp his member. You wanted to finally taste _him_.

You wrap your lips around him once more and begin to bob your head rapidly. Jeffrey knew he was close, but he didn’t know whether or not you wanted him to pull out.

Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted when he feels the entirety of his member slip into your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat as it slight contracts around him.

“Kristen, fuck, fuck…” He pulls his hips back, but you grab his hips, keeping him still and continuing the motions of your bobbing head.

“I’m gonna fucking come, Kristen…” He warns. You look up at him, bobbing your head until you let his tip hit the back of your throat again. Suddenly, he pulls back enough to slowly release his warm seed into your mouth.

You look up at him, taking note at his shut eyes, his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly and his head slightly thrown back in the midst of his own climax.

You swallow his seed, pulling back with a smile. You gently lick at his tip, seeing him shudder against you as you pull back. You slowly lick your lips, trying to savor his taste. It was the first time you ever swallowed a man’s seed and surprisingly enough, you liked it.

But maybe because it was Jeffrey’s.

He picks you up, bringing you onto your bed and gathering you into his arms. You immediately rest your head on Jeffrey’s chest as he brings the blanket to cover your lower halves.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Jeffrey says, looking down at you. His eyes drift to the mark on your collarbone, grinning to himself. “And you’re fucking _mine_.”

You arch a brow, feeling his fingertips run across your collarbone before laughing quietly. He marked you and you did the same. “You’re mine too.” You reply, grazing his own mark with your fingers.

“We better get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day.” He says.

“It’s Thanksgiving…”

“It’s a big day because I’m spending it with you and your family. I love you, Kristen…” Jeffrey whispers. You could tell he was slowly drifting to sleep.

“Also, please _always_ talk dirty to me. Okay, goodnight, Jeffrey. I love you too.”

Jeffrey chuckles, his hand drifting to rest on your bare backside.

“I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning with my dick inside of you,” he growls.

You whimper, shutting your eyes and burying your face further against him. “Now that you said that, I better be woken up that way.”

You lean up to peck his lips, smiling against the softness of it before pulling back to rest against him once more.

“Good night,” he says.

Within minutes, Jeffrey’s snores echo throughout your room and you smile. You could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	25. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few chapters left, so hang in there! :)

Jeffrey wakes you with a gently nudge against your shoulder and his arms tightening around your frame. It had been a long, pleasure-filled night and all you wanted to do was sleep.

“Wake up…” He murmurs, letting his fingertips run lightly down your bare back. You bury your face against his chest, cracking open an eye to look up at him.

“I don’t want to wake up… I just wanna lie here the entire day.” You tell him, leaning up to kiss his chin. You shut your eyes, moving to lie on your side as your back faces him. Without hesitation, you feel his arms come up from behind you and groan quietly when he begins kissing along your neck.

“It’s Thanksgiving, Kristen.”

“But I’m _tired_ ,” you whine.

Jeffrey grins. “It’s because of me, huh? I did it?”

You turn around to gently push against his bare chest. “Don’t be so full of yourself.”

“But it is because of me, isn’t it?”

You grin. “ _Maybe_.”

\---

Jeffrey had changed into black pants and a black button up that was buttoned just enough to reveal his chest hair. You were distracted every time he stood behind you, wrapping his arms around you. It felt so good to be in someone’s arms again.

“If you start kissing my neck, that turkey will be burnt and you will have ruined Thanksgiving.” You tell him, tilting your head to the side to grant him more access. You shiver against the feel of his beard brushing against your skin, causing your eyes to fall shut.

“It’d be worth it though,” he mumbles.

“Maybe, but my family is coming over and we’ve got to have everything ready.” You turn around, looking up at him and gently leaning up to peck his lips. You smile instantly – you would never get tired of the feel of his lips.

“What?” He asks, looking down at you.

You were dressed in a simple sleeveless black dress that reached just above your knees. It was modern and subtle, but you would catch Jeffrey staring at you longer than he should have. Your hair was curled to frame your face and your make-up remained light as usual.

“Nothing. You’re just really handsome,” you respond, running your hands down his chest to straighten out the wrinkles of his button up.

Jeffrey cups your cheek, letting his lips slowly move with yours as you whimper against him. You could kiss him forever if it was possible. He made sure to take his time, almost as if he was memorizing the feel of your soft lips against his.

Before it could progress, the alarm went off to notify the both of you that the turkey was finished.

“Let it burn,” Jeffrey mumbles.

You giggle, pulling back to look up at him. “You’re funny. Now go and use those muscles to grab the turkey from the oven.”

\---

“Oh, it smells _delicious_ in here, Kris!” Your mother says, setting her coat onto the coat hanger to walk into the kitchen. Your brothers gravitate towards Jeffrey and so does your father. It was nice to see them getting along.

“Jeffrey’s quite the cook. He’s got a lot of recipes, so I’m sure you all won’t be disappointed.” You lean against your mother, shutting your eyes as you hear the laughter from the men coming from the living room.

“You love him, don’t you?” Your mother wraps an arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer to her side.

You nod. “I do… Maybe even more than Jack, mom. He treats me so well. He loves literature just as much as I do. He’s amazing.”

Your mother watches you carefully, letting a smile line her lips. She could see how happy you were and after the toxic relationship with Jack, she was glad that you were happy again.

“Your father would not stop talking about him last night. I’d say he’s got your father’s approval and your brothers too.” Your mother begins setting up the table as you grab the wine and glasses of water. You smile to yourself, looking over at Jeffrey from the dining room. You catch his eyes and for a moment, you both were stuck in some sort of trance as your family slowly disappear.

Jeffrey excuses himself to walk towards you. Once he reaches you, he pulls you into his arms and you grin. He leans down to kiss your forehead before you decide to rest your cheek against him, holding him close to you.

“I love you,” he whispers.

You pull back to look into his eyes. Those words will always surprise you.

“I love you too.”

“Alright! Time for dinner, love birds!” Your mother calls and you giggle, pecking his lips before leading him to the dining table.

Once everyone was seated and had food on their plates, it was easy to slip into such a normal conversation. Everyone seemed to get along with Jeffrey and that made it much more bearable for a Thanksgiving dinner.

“Wait, wait, so Kristen jumped from her tall bed thinking she could fly and resulted in a broken arm?” Jeffrey asks, laughter filling your entire apartment.

You bury your face against him in embarrassment, shaking your head. “It isn’t funny! I flew… For a brief second then fell flat onto the floor.”

Your father chuckles, taking a sip of his beer. “It was adorable though. She looked at the cast and flaunted it like it was the best thing in the world.”

Jeffrey looks down at you and smiles lovingly, “Sounds like nothing’s changed. She’s still brave.”

You look up at him and smile, kissing his cheek before turning back to your food. Your brothers delve into a conversation with Jeffrey while your parents talk amongst one another. You look around the table and smile to yourself. It was nice and it felt so _normal_.

Once dinner was over, your family gets ready to leave.

“Don’t forget to call us, okay?” Your mother says, pulling you into a tight hug.

“I know, mom. Call me as soon as you guys get home.”

Your father hugs you as well, lifting you off your feet before setting you down. Your two brothers hug you tightly and you smile, kissing their cheeks.

“Don’t go and get any girlfriends just yet. I want to be home when that happens,” you tease. They blush and shake their heads, pulling on their coats.

“Take care of my little girl, Jeff.” Your father says, shaking Jeffrey’s hand firmly.

“I will, Ben. It was a real pleasure meeting all of you.” Jeffrey smiles, turning to your mother and giving her a gentle kiss and a tight hug.

“Don’t hurt my daughter,” your mother threatens.

Jeffrey chuckles, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

You feel your heart skip a beat and look up at him before dropping your gaze back to your parents. You hug them once more before leading them out to the door.

“I’ll be there for your next game and next wrestling meet, you two.” Jeffrey tells your brothers, seeing the grins appear on their faces.

Once they leave, Jeffrey shuts the door and pulls you into his arms. You shut your eyes and rest your forehead against his chest, letting your fingertips run along his back absently.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asks.

You look up at him, pecking his lips. “It was great. My family really likes you.”

“I guess I should stick around then, huh?”

“You better.”

\---

You drive to campus, sighing quietly. The week-long vacation wasn’t nearly as long as you would have liked it to be, but it was still just as amazing as you imagined it would be. Jeffrey had texted you that morning saying he told a few of his colleagues that you two were dating and you didn’t mind.

It felt good to not have to hide anymore.

Approaching his classroom, you spot Amber with a smirk on her face.

“Getting that A, huh?” She says.

You smile, “I am. You can think of a variety of ways in which I am receiving that grade, but that’ll be up to me and _Jeffrey_ to discuss.”

Amber narrows her eyes, obviously disturbed and irritated by your answer. She didn’t think you would be okay with her finding out about your relationship with Jeffrey. “It’s against the rules to date the Professor and –”

“Actually, there is no such rule in this University. You can continue to try and make my life a living hell, but you’ll just be wasting your time. I’m here to get my degree and you won’t stop me.” You brush past her to walk into class, walking towards Jeffrey to give him a soft peck on the lips. You were sure that Amber was watching so when you pull back, Jeffrey smiles.

It was nice to not be able to hide anymore.


	26. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day and Jeffrey asks an important question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things will just get fluffier from here on out! I've got a few more chapters left (including a Valentine's Day chapter thanks to @amanda2017 who suggested the great idea!)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

The rest of the semester passes quickly and your relationship with Jeffrey was now public. Though, you were just glad that your mentor who originally hired you still wanted you to work for him. In fact, he was amongst a handful that was excited to hear about the good news that Jeffrey was finally dating.

“Mm, thanks for passing me, Professor,” you tease, running your hands along Jeffrey’s chest absently.

He chuckles, looking down at you with a slightly tilted head. Amber continued to try and tear you two apart, but her attempts were failing. She just seemed like a desperate girl who wanted to get the guy. It was pathetic and you were thankful that the semester was over.

“You did all the hard work. Have you gotten everything ready for graduation?” Jeffrey asks, leaning against his desk at his home office.

You found yourself spending time with him at his apartment and despite ending the night with steamy sex, you both always spent time in his office working. It was a good dynamic.

“Yeah. I’ve got my cap and gown. You going to be there?” You ask.

Jeffrey smiles, “Eh. I don’t know.”

You playfully punch his arm. He retaliates by holding you closer to him.

“Of course I’ll be there. I even talked to your dad. They’ll be here the day of your graduation, which is tomorrow evening. They said they can’t stay long due to your brothers having school, but they wouldn’t miss it,” Jeffrey says.

You couldn’t help but smile. Jeffrey had gotten along well with your family, but there was also that underlying fear of whether or not this relationship would end up long term. You hope it would though.

“I think my dad likes you more than he likes me,” you playfully pout. Jeffrey smiles, leaning down to peck your lips. You grin against him, moving your arms to snake around his neck.

“Well, I am charming.” He pulls back, looking into your eyes.

In that moment, you find yourself getting lost in his eyes. He always managed to put you in some sort of trance. Looking into his eyes made you realize how lucky you were to have him. At first, you were afraid. Afraid of getting into another relationship after your previous one with Jack, but taking the risk with Jeffrey was much more than you imagined it would be.

It was worth it.

“At times you are,” you tease.

He arches a brow, gently grasping your backside as you gasp in surprise. Jeffrey growls, resting his forehead against yours as you shut your eyes. You loved it when his hands roamed your body just to cop a feel. It made you feel confident that he wanted to touch you.

You were still shocked that you ended up with someone as handsome and intelligent as Jeffrey. You didn’t know what you did to deserve him, but you were just thankful.

“I love you,” Jeffrey whispers.

“I love you too,” you reply almost instantly.

“I’ve got a question,” he asks, leading you out of his office and to the kitchen where he begins to microwave the leftover pizza from last night’s dinner.

You release him to grab two glasses of water and two plates. As you both wait for the pizza to heat up, Jeffrey turns his attention to you and wraps his arms around you.

“What is it?” You ask.

Jeffrey bites his lower lip. “Move in with me.”

You arch a brow. “That wasn’t a question.”

He narrows his eyes and playfully pokes your side. “I see that you’re still a smartass.”

“It’s part of my charm,” you tease.

Jeffrey smiles, deciding to remain serious about the topic rather than deviate from it. He wanted you by his side every night and he didn’t want to have to go back and forth from your apartment to his every other day. He was just as serious about this relationship as you were.

“You really want me to move in?” You ask hesitantly.

“Yes, I really want you to move in with me. I love you, Kristen. We always talk about how we both wish we could just spend every second of the day together. You always tell me how it’s such a hassle to go back and forth and believe me, I couldn’t agree more. So, move in with me.”

You run your hands up his chest, resting on his shoulders as you look into his eyes. He was serious.

“But what if this isn’t really what you wanted? What if you realize that you deserve better than me, Jeffrey? What if someone else comes along and –”

Jeffrey shakes his head, lifting a finger to your lips to quiet your ramblings. You sigh, looking down for a moment before the finger from your lips move to your chin to gently lift your gaze to him.

You always believed that Jeffrey could do better, that he deserved better. He was handsome, funny, smart, charming and you were just … you.

“You act like I’m some sort of God, Kristen.”

“Well, I’m just saying… Every woman that you encounter wish they could have you, Jeffrey. I mean, it’s obvious that I’m not the only one who realizes that you’re something special.”

He cups your cheek, gently brushing his thumb against your soft skin. Jeffrey sighs. “It’s a good thing that I’ve got only one woman’s attention then, huh? You put me on this high pedestal and act like you don’t deserve me when it’s the other way around. You’re amazing, Kristen.”

You blush, biting your lower lip as you drop your eyes. He kisses your cheek, causing you to lean into him.

“I’m just scared. I don’t want to rush this,” you reply.

“If you couldn’t tell, our relationship has been rushed already. We love each other. Move in with me and we can be _amazing_ together.”

You let a small smile line your lips. “That’s so corny.”

He rolls his eyes, “I’m trying. So… Is that a yes? You’ll move in?”

You pull back to look into his eyes once more. The fear was slowly disappearing the more you stared at him. He was serious and as you were stuck in a loving gaze, you realize that you could see your entire future in his brown orbs.

Your future was having him by your side.

“Yes. I’ll move in with you, yeah.”

Suddenly, Jeffrey grins and lifts you off your feet, slowly twirling you around as his lips repeatedly peck yours. You giggle against him, wrapping your arms around his neck before the repeated _beep_ notifies the both of you that the pizza was finished.

“After your graduation tomorrow, we’re going to start packing.”

**\---**

Jeffrey hands you a cup of coffee as you begin to get ready for your graduation. He was clad in his boxers and a regular t-shirt as you remain dressed in a white lacy thong, opting to not wear a bra due to your dress.

“You’re making it incredibly difficult for me not to just fuck you right where you’re standing,” Jeffrey grins. His eyes deviate to your half naked body before he sets his mug down onto the counter and stands behind you.

You were leaning over the counter to look into the mirror, applying your contacts. You decided to put on a light amount of make-up and also to curl your hair, but with Jeffrey standing behind you and his words, it was becoming difficult to concentrate.

“You’re going to distract me, Jeff.”

His hands move along your abdomen before reaching up to cover both breasts with each of his hands. You whimper at the feel of his large hands cupping you, causing your nipples to instantly erect into his palm.

“ _Jeffrey_ …” You whimper, feeling his lips move along your bare shoulder as his beard scratches your skin in a way that causes shivers to run through your entire body.

“Sorry, sorry. Just couldn’t resist. You’re so fucking beautiful.” He pulls back, retrieving his coffee and leaving the bathroom after one look at you. Jeffrey smirks, exiting the bathroom to allow you to finish what you were doing before he walks into his closet.

Once you finish with your make-up and hair, you walk out of the bathroom, sipping on your own cup of coffee. The white dress was laid out on his bed. You grin to yourself, pulling it on and slowly zipping it to secure it onto your body.

The deep v-cut showcases your bare back and also your cleavage. It was sleeveless and ends just at your upper thighs. It was sophisticated yet professional. Besides, your dress would be hidden underneath the graduation gown.

Jeffrey had exited the bathroom after taking his shower and with the towel hanging low at his hips, you look up at him. You bite your lower lip, letting your eyes rake over his upper half before he drops the towel to pull on a pair of boxers, but not without you getting a glimpse of his manhood.

“I see you staring,” Jeffrey says, bringing his towel to rub at his dampened hair.

“Can’t help it. You’re hot,” you laugh quietly.

When he finally looks at you, a smile slowly lines his lips. “Holy shit. You are beautiful.”

You blush, slipping on your heels as you walk over to him. You lean up, pecking his lips and running a hand through his dampened hair. You couldn’t wait to move in with him.

“Thank you. I can’t wait to see you all dressed up either,” you smile.

“Not dressing up too fancy. It’s not my day. It’s yours,” Jeffrey pecks your lips and moves out of your grasp to pull on his black pants and black turtleneck. Once he pulls on his leather jacket, you bite your lower lip.

“God, you look hot,” you tell him.

He laughs, taking your hand and slowly twirling you around so that he could get a better look at you. “I could say the same about you.”

His hair dries quickly and he runs a hand through it, subtly disheveling it in the process. Your phone goes off and you quickly answer it, smiling at the sound of your father’s voice.

“Hey, honey! We’re heading to the venue right now. Jeffrey’s warned us that traffic gets bad, so we figured we might as well be early.”

You smile to yourself, feeling Jeffrey’s arms wrap around you from behind. You instantly lean back against him.

“That sounds good, dad. We’re getting ready right now, but we should be there soon.”

After the brief phone call, you hang up and grab your bag and coat. Slipping on your coat, you look up at Jeffrey and flash him a thumbs up.

“I’m ready to get my Master’s.” You grin, holding your cap and gown in one hand.

“You’re so cute. Let’s go.” Jeffrey leads you out of his apartment, taking your cap and gown so that he could hold it for you. It had been five months that you two began dating and still, he was such a gentleman.

His hand rests on your thigh as he drives to the theater. You look over at him, taking note of the smile on his lips. You lean over, kissing his cheek abruptly. “Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you,” you admit.

Jeffrey shakes his head. “That’s a lie. You’re capable of doing all of this by yourself. I just made it a bit easier,” he smiles.

“Either way, I’m just glad you’re here with me.”

“And now you’re moving in with me and you’ll get to work with me. Funny how life works, huh?” Jeffrey says, pulling into the busy parking lot.

Once Jeffrey parks his car, he climbs out and helps you out. He takes your coat and helps you put on the cap and gown. He adjusts the cap on your head and looks down at you, smiling to himself.

“You’re all set. Get in there. I’ll call your dad to meet up with them.”

You grin, leaning up to peck his lips. “I love you, Jeff.”

“I love you too, Kristen. Now get inside before you freeze.”

You smile and nod, walking into the building as you notice a few other students entering as well. Once inside, you clear your throat at the amount of students. You were led to your section for your major, taking a seat in alphabetical order.

**\---**

_Jeffrey’s POV_

I watch you walk away, smiling to myself. Still, in a crowd of other students in the same attire of the cap and gown, my eyes are able to find you.

I lock my car and enter the building, calling Kristen’s father to ask where he was seated. Once I got the seat number, I make my way to where your family was sitting. I loved how welcoming they all were. I know the age difference is a bit significant, but now I understand where Kristen gets her accepting nature from.

“Jeff!” Alex calls. I turn my head, smiling at the younger man and descending a few flights of stairs before the younger boy pulls me into a tight hug. Luke grins, hugging me as well.

“Hey guys. It’s nice to see you again. Looks like you’ve both grown since the last time I saw you. What are your parents feeding you?” I tease, turning my attention to Kristen’s parents.

I hug your mother, kissing her cheek before shaking your father’s hand. I had an important question to ask the four of them. I glance at my watch. The ceremony wouldn’t happen for another thirty minutes, so it seemed like a good time as any.

Once we were all seated, I look over at them and clear my throat. “I’ve gotta ask all of you a question.”

They all turn their heads at me and for a moment, I feel nervous. Maybe I shouldn’t have worn a turtleneck.

“What is it?” Her father asks.

“I know it’s not an ideal place to ask, but… I want to ask if I can get your permission to ask Kristen to marry me…”

Their faces represent shock. I didn’t know what to make of it. While they all looked shock, I couldn’t place what they were actually feeling.

“What?” Your father asks.

“I want to marry Kristen. I just – I want your blessing. All of yours. I know how much family means to her and I couldn’t propose without asking you all first.”

Alex and Luke glance over at the students sitting at the main floor of theater as if they could see you. I follow their gaze. It takes me a while, but I find you almost instantly. You were sitting down, keeping to yourself and gnawing at your thumb. I could tell you were nervous.

“You two just started dating though,” Luke says.

I sigh. I knew that would be one of the concerns. “I know that, but she makes me happy. I’ve never felt this way before. About _anyone_. I don’t want to let that go.”

“What makes you so sure that you wouldn’t do what Jack did?” Alex asks.

I tighten my jaw. I would _never_ think about being with another woman when I already had you. You were everything to me.

“What Jack did was – excuse my language – a fucking dick move. He had the best thing right in front of him and he still wanted more. Kristen is the _world_ to me. I know you all are a bit hesitant, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep her happy, to keep her safe. I want to give her everything she wants in life and I want to be by her side until I take my last breath.” Fuck. That sounded so corny, but it was so true. I couldn’t imagine a life with you in it.

“Well, I say yes,” your mother says. I grin, leaning over to kiss her temple.

“If my mom says yes, then so do I.” Alex says.

“And me too, but just so we’re clear… You hurt her and you will not like how angry we get. We’re older now. We can protect our sister,” Luke says defensively.

I nod in understanding. If I had a sister, I would be sure that I would react the same way. “I understand.”

I turn my attention to her father. He looked like he was deeply thinking about it. I knew that you were still his little girl and all he ever wanted was for you to be happy.

“Don’t hurt my little girl, Jeffrey,” your father says.

I grin, “Is that a yes?”

He nods. “It is. You make her happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen her, so yes, Jeffrey. I give you my permission to ask her.”

**\---**

After the ceremony, you quickly exit the theater to stay in the main foyer. You hear constant chatter and clicks of cameras before you feel Jeffrey wraps his arms around you. You turn around, wrapping your arms around him tightly.

“You’re done with school. How does it feel?” He asks, pecking your lips.

“No more studying and late nights. It feels _amazing_!” You grin.

Jeffrey slowly turns you around and you instantly spot your family. You grin, walking over to them as they give you a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you guys came!”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, are you kidding me?” Your father says, pulling back to look at you.

You look up at Alex and Luke, smiling as you lift a hand to gently ruffle their hair. They pull back, trying to quickly fix it back into place. You laugh softly, turning to your mother and hugging her once more.

“We know we can’t stay long, but Jeffrey said that since you’ve got break, you can visit us. Alex’s team made it to state and Luke made it to Masters. So, you have to come and watch,” your father says.

You pull back and nod. “We definitely will. I’m moving in with Jeffrey, so as soon as I get settled in, we’ll be on a plane back home.”

“We’re so proud of you, honey.” Your mother smiles, looking at you with loving eyes.

“I love you guys.” You grin, hugging them tightly once more before Jeffrey leads you out of the building. He helps you into your coat as you remove your cap and gown, walking your family to their cab.

“Thank you for coming… I’ll visit soon. I promise.” You hug each of them before they turn to Jeffrey to do the same. You smile to yourself, closing the door and watching the cab drive away. You turn your attention to Jeffrey, looking up at him with a big grin.

“I did it. I’ve got my Master’s!”

Jeffrey chuckles, pulling you to him and holding you tightly. “I’m so proud of you, Kristen.”

You look up at him and smirk, “Let’s go home and celebrate.”

He grins.

“Oh, _let’s_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the GIFs that I post belong to [mypapawinchester](mypapawinchester.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	27. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey pops the question on Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. I know I said I had a few more chapters left, but I realized this was a good place to end this story! I am so thankful, grateful, and glad that you all enjoyed this story! Those who left kudos and comments make me so happy! It inspires me to write. It's a bittersweet ending to this story since it is the first story I have ever written about JDM, so I hope whoever read it or will read it, will enjoy it as much as I did writing it!  
> Thank you so much! :)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> also warning: there is smut in here! ;)

“My brothers have texted me this entire week. They can’t wait to see you. _You_.” You tell Jeffrey, leaning against him as the driver brings you to your childhood home.

“What can I say? People naturally like me.” Jeffrey looks down at you, smiling as he pecks your lips.

It had been a month since your graduation and since there was a break before the new semester, you figured you would go back home. Jeffrey also had been getting you ready for the new job at the school.

“We’re staying for the weekend and then we go back home. John wants to see me to go over the lesson plans, so I can’t miss that,” you say.

Jeffrey nods. “I know. You’ve been practically reminding me for the past two weeks, honey. For now, let’s relax and not focus on work, okay?”

You sigh, kissing his cheek. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just not used to taking breaks.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’ve got me. I would hate for you to overwork yourself.”

You look out the window to see your childhood home come to view. Your brothers were sitting at the porch outside and you laugh to yourself. They loved Jeffrey.

“Your biggest fans are waiting for you outside,” you nudge Jeffrey. He looks out the window and chuckles.

“I love the two knuckleheads, so I’m glad to see them too.”

Your heart skips a beat at that. Jeffrey didn’t need to like your family, but the fact that he was welcoming your family as his own made you smile. Family was always so important to you.

Once the driver stops at the driveway, you climb out and instantly see your brothers running to help with your bags.

“Jeff!” Alex grins.

Jeffrey looks at the younger boy, pulling him into a hug. “Hey there!”

Luke also hugs Jeffrey and you remain standing there, trying to pull your luggage from the trunk.

“Uh, hello! I need help!” You say.

The three of them turn their heads to look at you and Jeffrey holds an amused expression. He shakes his head with a smile and walks over to you, kissing your cheek.

“You’re adorably cute. Just sayin’.”

You smile at the compliment, shutting the trunk before you walk around to pay the driver. You walk back into your house, smiling to yourself at the familiar setting. Things haven’t changed.

“We’re staying in my room. Down the hall to your left,” you tell Jeffrey.

You let him settle your bags into the room before walking to the kitchen to see your mother cooking.

Quietly, you walk behind her and wrap your arms around her to envelop her in a tight hug.

She turns around and squeaks in surprise. Her arms move around your frame, holding you tighter. It had been a while since you were able to be home.

“Honey! I thought you weren’t going to be here until tonight!”

You pull back, looking at her. “Changed our flight time last minute. Jeffrey wanted to see you guys.”

She grins, looking over your shoulder to see Jeffrey emerging from your room.

“Ah, there he is. Come here, you!” Your mother releases you to wrap her arms around Jeffrey. He was significantly taller than her, so he had to bend down to accommodate her height.

“Hey. It smells delicious in here,” he comments, pulling back.

“Well, dinner won’t be done for a few more hours. I’ll let Kristen give you a tour of the place. Your father’s at work, but he’ll be home in an hour. He got holed up at the shop. Should be here soon though,” your mother says.

You nod. “All right, mom. I’ll give Jeff a tour before Alex and Luke take him away from me.”

You grab Jeffrey’s hand, leading him back to your room. Shutting the door, you lock it behind you and gently push him onto the edge of your mattress. You remove your coat, remaining clad in a flannel and jeans.

Straddling his waist, you feel his arms wrap around you almost instantly.

“What’s up?” He asks, looking up at you.

“Nothing. I just know that I won’t have enough alone time with you while we’re here, so I may as well take advantage of it right now while I have it.

Jeffrey grins, moving his lips to your exposed neck. You shudder instantly at the feel of his lips and his beard grazing your many hot spots.

“I noticed that your room is the only room downstairs… Is that a coincidence?” Jeffrey asks.

“Mm, not at all. But you and I definitely benefit from it,” you reply.

Jeffrey grunts, pulling back to look up at you. “Good, but not now, okay? I’ll have you later tonight, but right now, I just want to hold you.”

You arch a brow, standing from his lap to unlock the door. You lie back down and watch him stand from the bed. He removes his shoes, setting it next to yours before he takes off his leather jacket. Jeffrey sets his glasses on your nightstand and climbs in next to you, instantly pulling you close to him.

“I love you,” you whisper.

He grins, kissing your temple. “I love you too. And you know… Valentine’s Day is tomorrow.”

You narrow your eyes. “Really? I didn’t know.”

Jeffrey shakes his head, poking your side. “Smartass.”

You laugh quietly, burying your face against his neck.

“Good to know you didn’t forget that,” you reply.

Jeffrey chuckles. He tucks a few fallen strands of hair behind your ear. He stares into your eyes for a moment.

“I know we’ll be here for Valentine’s Day, but I’ve got a few things planned.”

“What are you up to, Jeff?”

He smiles, looking at you with his usual sparkly eyes. “You’ll see.”

**\---**

“I scored the winning shot! We had three seconds left. Three seconds never felt so long in my life,” Alex says, scooping himself a reasonable amount of spaghetti onto his plate.

Jeffrey smiles, keeping one hand resting on your thigh underneath the table. It was dinner time and you didn’t remember the last time you were able to sit with your family to have dinner. Now that Jeffrey was here, it seemed like everyone was happy.

“I’m so glad that Kristen and I are here for your championship game. I’ll also be going to one of your practices, Luke. I’m excited to see you in action,” Jeffrey replies, taking a bite of his garlic bread.

You glance over at him, smiling lovingly in his direction. It seemed so normal to have him here. You weren’t together for long, but it felt like you had been.

“Really? I mean, it’s just practice. You don’t have to.” Luke says.

Jeffrey instantly shakes his head. “Come on, man. Practices are the number one place where you get better, where you work hard. If I can’t see you wrestle in the upcoming month at your meet, I’ll see you in action elsewhere. Besides, Kristen raves about the both of you enough for my curiosity to get the better of me.”

Both of your brothers look in your direction. They looked almost shocked that you talked about them.

“What? I’m proud of you guys, you know? I like telling other people about how successful my brothers are,” you add.

Alex and Luke grin, dropping their eyes to their plates of food.

Your father, however, continues to eat. It must have been a busy day at work if he was this quiet.

“So, Ben, I figured I’d come down and help you at the shop. I’d love to see what you got down there,” Jeffrey says. He must have noticed how deep in thought your father was.

Ben looks up and smiles, “I’d love to have you. Kristen tells me you ride a motorcycle?”

You interrupt, “And he goes fast. It’s amazing, dad.”

Jeffrey chuckles, squeezing your leg absently.

“I go of speed limit. I wish I could have brought it with me while we were here, but the weather doesn’t necessarily call for a motorcycle ride.”

“Well, I’ve got a few motorcycles that need an extra look at, so I’ll be happy to have another opinion.”

**\---**

After dinner, you help your mother clean up while the men stay in the living room, talking about the current basketball game on television. The laughter that echoed throughout the house made you smile. It was never like this when you were with Jack.

Your mother must have noticed where your mind drifted to because she pulls you close to her side. You rest your head against hers, shutting your eyes.

“I’m so lucky, mom. Jeffrey’s such a great guy.”

Your mother smiles, placing the dishes into the dishwasher.

“I’ve never seen you this happy before, honey. It’s also good to have you back home, even if it’s for the weekend.”

“Jeff says he’s got things planned for Valentine’s day. Should I be worried?” You tease, laughing quietly.

“I don’t know. Still don’t like surprises?”

You shake your head. “Nope… Hopefully he just brings me out to eat and a movie, maybe. That’s it. No surprises.”

Your mother laughs, shaking her head as she dries her hands with a nearby paper towel.

“You’ve got to let that go, honey. What Jack did… I know it took you by surprise, but Jeffrey wouldn’t hurt you. At least not intentionally.”

You sigh, looking down at the floor. You lean against the counter, glancing over at your mother.

“I know he won’t, but I can’t help what I feel, mom.”

Jeffrey appears in the kitchen, looking over at you with an arched brow.

“You mind if I steal Kristen?” He asks.

Your mother smiles, nodding. “Of course. It’s almost time for bed, so I’ll see you two in the morning if you’re awake by the time your father and I head to work.”

You nod, kissing her cheek before walking to Jeffrey. He takes your hand, leading you to your room.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” He asks, beginning to remove his jeans. You had grown accustomed to seeing Jeffrey clad in his boxers and t-shirt. It was what he usually wore to bed.

“Nothing’s going on.”

You sigh, removing your pants before taking one of his shirts that you packed for yourself. You remove your bra, sighing contentedly at the freeing sensation. You set it at your doorknob before climbing into bed with him.

“You’re lying,” he says.

You bite your lower lip. “I was just telling my mom that I hope whatever you have planned for Valentine’s won’t catch me by surprise. You know how much I hate surprises.”

He narrows his eyes. “And she brought up Jack?”

You nod slowly. “He still haunts me to this day, Jeff. I used to like surprises. Then he goes and fucking –” You take a deep breath, shaking your head.

“Talk to me, Kristen. What’s bothering you?”

“I love you and I’m scared that you’re going to find better. Just like Jack did.”

Jeffrey sighs, leaning up on his elbow to look down at you. You could tell he was always bothered whenever you brought up the subject of your ex-boyfriend, but you couldn’t help it. There were things that still reminded you of Jack and it hurt. Not only for you, but for Jeffrey as well.

It even had led to an argument a couple of times.

“I’m not Jack. I’ll never be Jack, Kristen. I love you and I mean it when I say that I will _never_ do what he did to you. I know when I’ve got the best thing in front of me, okay?”

You sigh, breaking his eye contact. You didn’t expect this conversation tonight.

“I know you aren’t, Jeffrey. I can’t help my insecurities, all right?”

He doesn’t respond. Jeffrey settles for a quick peck on your lips before he decides to lie back down.  

“I know Valentine’s day is tomorrow, but I figured I’d take you out tomorrow night. I’m going to see Luke at practice then go to your dad’s shop. Hopefully you’re better by then.” Jeffrey turns his back to you.

You bite your lower lip, feeling tears sting your eyes.

“Why are you such an asshole sometimes?” You stand from the bed, pulling on your cotton pajama pants.

“Kristen, come on. I didn’t mean it like that.”

He stands, grabbing your arm to stop you from leaving the room.

“Hopefully I’m better by then? I would never shrug off your insecurities as a burden to me, Jeffrey. I know we’ve gotten into fights about Jack, but it’s you who I want, okay? Those things that remind me of him? Yeah, they _hurt_. They don’t remind me of what I used to have with him. It doesn’t remind me of the good memories.”

Jeffrey sighs, pulling you into his arms. He sits at the edge of the bed, resting his forehead against your abdomen.

“Please… I don’t want to fight with you, sweetheart. I’m sorry, okay? I just get so angry whenever we talk about him.”

“And you don’t think I get angry? He wasted a good portion of my life, Jeffrey. Hearing his name makes me angry. Saying his name leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I hate him just as much as you do.”

Jeffrey tugs you onto his lap. He cups your cheek, staring into your eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to brush off your insecurities, Kristen. I love you. If you don’t like surprises, then no surprises. I’m taking you out to a nice dinner tomorrow night. There’s a dress waiting for you in town. You’re getting your hair and make-up done then we’ll go. That’s what I have planned.”

You sigh. You didn’t mean for him to ruin the plans he had for the both of you tomorrow night.

“I’m being selfish. I’m sorry,” you tell him. He brings you back to bed, draping the blanket over your bodies.

“Let’s just get some sleep, okay?” Jeffrey says, yawning.

You nod slowly, resting your cheek against his chest. You shut your eyes, forcing yourself to sleep.

The next morning, you wake to an empty bed. You glance at the note on the pillow next to you, instantly noticing Jeffrey’s handwriting.

_Kristen –_

_The address to the boutique is at the bottom of this letter._

_I’ll see you tonight._

_Again, I’m sorry._

_Xoxo, Jeffrey_

You bite your lower lip, setting the note onto your nightstand before getting up to shower. It was the weekend and you were sure that both of your brothers left for practice. After all, it was the pivotal time in both of their seasons.

You had the entire house to yourself and you didn’t know what to do. You had gotten used to spending every moment with Jeffrey, but now that you had some alone time, you didn’t know where to start.

“Wine and pizza. That’d be perfect,” you tell yourself. You call the number to have a box of pizza delivered to your house, walking to the cabinet to open a bottle of wine.

You needed to run yourself a hot bath and relax.

Once you had the box of pizza in your bathroom and a glass of wine, you remove your clothes and let the warm water fill the bathtub. You drop a bath bomb, watching it disintegrate and begin to bubble.

You take a photo of your naked body from the full-body mirror and send it to Jeffrey with a winking emoji.

Not a minute later and your phone begins to ring.

It was FaceTime and you grin. You answer it, looking at him appear on the screen of your phone.

“Jesus Christ, Kristen,” he growls.

You laugh quietly, taking a slice of pizza and lifting it to your lips. From the looks of it, he looked like he was in the rental car.

“You’re eating pizza and you’re naked? Is this what you’ll do when you’re home alone at your place?”

You shrug a shoulder, letting the phone deviate to the rest of your body to tease him. “Maybe, maybe not. I guess you’ll find out one day when you come home from work.”

“Fuck, Kristen. I’m supposed to go to your dad’s shop, but I really want to come back and _fuck_ you right now,” Jeffrey says.

You bite your lower lip, setting the pizza down before you climb into the sudsy-filled bathtub. You keep the phone away from the water and look at him, grinning mischievously.

“Then come here and take me,” you reply.

“All right. Fuck. That’s all I need. I’ll be there in five!” He hangs up and you giggle, setting your phone down as you let your head lean back against the tub.

Almost five minutes later, Jeffrey barges into the bathroom. You squeak in surprise, looking up at him before you take notice the large tent in his pants.

“We’ve got a big fucking problem and you’re going to help me fix it.” He shuts the door, locking it behind him before beginning to remove his clothes. Jeffrey sets it aside neatly and his manhood sticks slightly upwards.

“If this is the reaction I’ll be getting if I send you naked photos, I think I’m going to do it more often,” you tease.

“If you do that, we’ll never get anything done.”

He climbs into the bathtub, taking you onto his lap as you feel his member brush against your folds. You gasp, lifting yourself slightly as you look into his eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s day, by the way.” Jeffrey smiles, leaning up to kiss your lips.

You hum in approval, moving a hand to his cheek as you slowly roll your hips to let the tip of his member brush along your opening repeatedly.

“Happy Valentine’s day, baby,” you reply.

He moves a hand to grasp his member, aligning it with your opening before you slide down onto him.

Instantly, you grab his shoulders for stability, letting your fingertips dig into his skin. You always had to take a moment to adjust to his size and he was always more than willing to wait until you were comfortable.

“You okay?” He asks.

You nod. “More than okay.”

Slowly, Jeffrey begins to move his hips upwards to begin a slow pace. You moan quietly, shutting your eyes as you slowly move your hips with his. Moving a hand underneath the water, you cease the movements on his hips to take up your own.

“Shit, Kristen…” Jeffrey groans, moving a hand to grasp your backside, guiding you along his length.

You had to be careful. You didn’t want to create a mess that you would end up cleaning, so the pace was slow which was antagonizing for the both of you.

“Jeffrey…” You moan, the feel of every inch of his manhood sliding in and out of you was enough to bring you closer to your climax.

You were used to quick and fast thrusts, but the slow pace was allowing the both of you to feel the warmth and tightness that you both felt from each other.

He moves a hand underneath the water to let his thumb brush against your clit, causing you to slam down onto him roughly. A few splashes of water hit the tiled floor before you begin to roll your hips in a forward and background motion.

The added pleasure to your bundle of nerves cause yourself to tighten around his member, which was enough for him to become closer to his own climax.

“Oh fuck, Jeffrey…”

Slowly, he stands up and pulls you with him. Jeffrey hoists you up into his arms, sliding back into you as his arms circle around your waist tightly to prevent you from falling.

You could tell he was close; he wanted the speed.

Suddenly, he begins slamming into you. Your legs wrap around his waist and so do your arms, holding onto him as he continues his assault to your core.

His skin slaps against yours, the sounds of your pleasure echoes throughout the small bathroom and within moments, he slams into you to the hilt. His body shakes against yours, feeling his warm seed fill you from the inside.

“Jeffrey…” You moan, rolling your hips against his to bring you to your own climax. Within a few more roll of your hips, you tighten around him, causing him to grunt in response.

Once he pulls out, Jeffrey looks down at you, panting heavily.

“You’re going to make it more difficult for me to leave now,” he says.

You laugh quietly, leaning up on your toes to peck his lips. “If you don’t go now, my dad will start looking for you. I’ll see you tonight, though. Thank you for that, by the way. I mean, I was going to do the job myself, but you saved the day.”

He groans, “Don’t tease me, baby. I can get hard rather quickly with you here.”

You giggle, letting your hand run down his chest and back up. “I know you can, but you better get going. We’ll continue this tonight after dinner.”

**\---**

You had gone to the boutique just like Jeffrey advised you to. The dress you were now wearing was absolutely gorgeous. It was simple, but it was beautiful. It was a sleeveless, red dress that slightly flared out just above your knees. It fit perfectly against your body; it was snug in the places to showcase your curves.

You were wearing a black waistcoat over it to combat the cold weather of New York. With black heels to finish it off, you meet Jeffrey at the restaurant he said he would be at.

Your hair was slightly wavy and your make-up was light, but you were more excited to see Jeffrey. The only time you saw him today was the brief love session you two shared this morning.

Paying the cab driver, you step out of the car and into the restaurant. It was definitely busy since it was Valentine’s day, but you noticed Jeffrey from afar. He was reading the menu with his black framed glasses on and from the looks of it, he was sporting a black leather jacket over a black button up that was buttoned enough to showcase the chest hair.

You remove your coat and the color of your red dress seems to add color to the dark ambiance of the restaurant. You walk to the booth, seeing him look up. You notice the small smile that soon turned into a big grin at the sight of you.

“Wow, you look gorgeous.” He stands, taking your things from you to set aside neatly. Jeffrey pecks your lips, motioning for you to sit down across from him. You happily oblige, watching him pour your wine glass with wine.

“And you look handsome. It’s taking a lot in me to not just lean over and nibble on your chest, if I’m being honest, Jeff.”

He chuckles, reaching over to take your hand. “It’s why I buttoned it this low. Just for you.”

Throughout the dinner, you spend your time talking about your new job, his new classes, some changes to his apartment, and even his family. He had told you that they wanted to meet you and you were more than happy to meet them.

“That was a delicious dinner,” you tell him, seeing him set his card down to give to the waitress.

Jeffrey stands, moving to sit next to you as his arm drapes around your shoulders. “I’d hope so. You’re a picky woman,” he teases.

You playfully hit his side, causing him to chuckle.

“I am not!”

“You are too. You like the simple stuff. That’s a good thing for me, but also a bad thing because when I want to take you out to places like this, I never know if you’ll like it,” he admits.

“Well, next time you’re having doubts, remind yourself that as long as you’re there, it doesn’t matter where I’m at, or what I’m eating. Having you here is more than enough for me,” you respond.

Jeffrey grins, leaning down to peck your lips.

“Come on. Let’s get going. I’ve got a night planned for the both of us, if you know what I’m saying,” he winks.

Jeffrey helps you out of the car once you make it to your house. You look up to see the lights all turned off.

“Huh. That’s weird,” you tell him.

“What is?”

“Is no one home? I mean, my dad’s car is here unless they took the other one that is usually in the garage. I don’t remember Alex or Luke saying they were going to be spending the night at some friend’s house.”

“You know, maybe it’s a good thing that we’ll be home alone. Less restrictions for you. I know how much you love to scream,” he whispers from behind you, gently grasping your backside.

It hadn’t snowed as much, but there was about an inch or two of snow that coated the roof of your house and the ground. It looked beautiful.

You playfully smack his chest, laughing quietly to yourself. When he leads you inside, you notice the backyard was lit with lights to illuminate the darkness. It looked beautiful from inside.

Jeffrey smiles, letting you walk first. You open the sliding door and step outside, standing under the extended backyard roof. You glance around, smiling to yourself as you watch Jeffrey walk towards you.

“Hey, Kristen?”

You tilt your head, extending a hand out for him and he takes it eagerly.

“Hm?”

“You know I love you, right?” Jeffrey asks.

“Of course. You only tell me about a million times a day,” you tease.

Jeffrey chuckles, looking into your eyes. “You’re such a smartass.”

Suddenly, soft music begins to play in the background. You furrow your brows, looking around to see the source but is only met with darkness. The only light that was on were the ones wrapped around the backyard patio.

“What’s going on, Jeffrey?”

“When you first stepped into my classroom, I knew there was something about you. My gut was telling me on the first day that I had to have you. Then we went for a ride on my motorcycle. And then we danced at the park. We had pizza from the same place we both love. I knew then, just like I know now, that I love you.”

“Jeffrey…” You bite your lower lip, seeing him slowly lower himself onto one knee. Your parents and brothers come out from the shadows, taking photos and watching the entire proposal unfold.

You feel tears well up in your eyes, watching Jeffrey reach into his pocket to reveal the small velvet box.

Then he opened it and the tears began to fall freely down your cheeks.

“Shh, just listen, baby…” He says.

You nod, looking directly into his eyes.

“I choose you, Kristen. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I know our relationship has been rushed, but I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I look into your eyes and I see my future. I see my future with you. I can’t imagine a life without you in it. I can’t imagine myself living without you by my side.

“When we’re in my office and I’m doing work at my desk, I look up to see you lounging in the sofa with a book in your hand. You would bite your lower lip when something interesting would happen. Sometimes, I lay awake to watch you sleep. Your hand would always subconsciously move to rest over my heart as if my heartbeat lulled you into a deep slumber.

“Your nose would slightly scrunch upwards when you get angry, and it is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. You would dance and sing in the shower when you think I’m not around. You would hold me tight every chance you get and it makes me feel _loved_. You think I don’t notice the little things about you, but it’s what makes me fall in love with you every time I see you.”

You bring a hand up to gently dab at your fallen tears, trying to regain some composure. He was proposing. He was going to make you his wife. He was going to be your happy ending.

And you were going to say _yes_.

“So, Kristen… Do me the honor of being your husband… Will you marry me?”

You nod slowly, biting your lower lip. You couldn’t speak, but the nod was not going to be enough. You had to find your voice.

“Speak, woman!” Your dad says from behind, causing a quiet chuckle to escape both yours and Jeffrey’s lips.

“Y – Yes… Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Jeffrey grins, sliding the ring onto your finger before he stands upright and pulls you into his arms. You instantly lean up to peck his lips, smiling against him as his grip around you tightens in the best way possible.

“I love you,” you tell him.

“And I love you. Thanks for being late to my class on the first day.”

**\---**

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif belongs to [heartfulloffandoms](http://heartfulloffandoms.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
